The Hybrids
by Dawnleg
Summary: While it says that this is a Soul Eater Black Butler crossover, it also mentions Tokyo ghoul and Warriors. Robin was just an average girl except that she was born with wings. One day she peers into the eyes of death to find even more tragedy. IDK, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Dawnleg: LOVE ME!

Mint-chip: Say what?

Dawnleg: I was talking to my cat.

Featherwind: Why do you need a cat when technically you are a cat?

Dawnleg: Half human half cat.

Mint-chip: How did that happen?

Dawnleg: Stein, test tube, cat DNA, embryo.

Mint-chip: Ew.

Dawnleg: You asked.

Mint-chip: Now I wish I hadn't.

Stein: I wanted to see if it was possible to breed humans with any other animals. Dawnleg was one of the only three successful experiments.

Featherwind: Sounds like Stein.

Dawnleg: Actually, we haven't done sparrow or rabbit so…..?

-in the lab-

Featherwind: This place never ceases to amaze me….

Stein: Embryo?

Dawnleg: *passes embryo* It is amazing.

Stein: Syringe?

Featherwind: *passes syringe*

Dawnleg: Expectation date?

Stein: Expectation date is in 3 weeks.

Dawnleg: *claps* That's great! I can't wait to meet them! Can I raise the sparrow?

Featherwind: Maybe I can help? I wish to meet them as well.

Mint-chip: If it works, then I'll help too.

Shadow: Me too?

Dawnleg: Of course! So long as it doesn't end up like the cow.

Shadow: Lol. Cowz.

Flamepelt: I want to raise the bunny!

Stein, Dawnleg and Featherwind: *shudder*

Mint-chip: *gags* I'm good. *faints*

-time skip 3 weeks-

Dawnleg: Where'd you even find a surrogate mother anyway?

Stein: Marie.

Featherwind: You know, I'm honestly not surprised.

Dawnleg: Me neither. I know the most about birth out of all of you so I'll help her deliver.

Mint-chip: Okay… I'm good. *gags*

Featherwind: Very well.

-5 minutes later-

Dawnleg: A healthy baby girl and boy! *walks out with a swaddled girl with wings and a boy with rabbit ears*

Flamepelt: BUNNY!

Featherwind: She reminds me of me, just less demonic.

Dawnleg: Stein, go comfort Marie. We can handle the babies.

Stein: Okay. *wheels away*

Featherwind: She's very cute.

Flamepelt: BUNNY!

Mint-chip: Yeah I guess… If you subtract the wings.

Dawnleg: Her wings are ugly now but she's part sparrow, when she grows up she'll have beautiful brown, streamlined wings.

Featherwind: Mint, you looked like that without the wings as a baby. *whispers to Dawnleg* Should we tell him that he's part wolf demon?

Dawnleg: *whispers back* Nah. When he's older. *stops whispering* So should we name her Robin?

Mint-chip:Yeah, I like that name.

Featherwind: Sure. It's pretty. I have to go. You know, young master, baby Shuppets. And no, they're not mine!

Dawnleg: Alright. Her name is Robin. Seeya Featherwind.


	2. Chapter 2

Featherwind: Goodbye. *disappears in swirls of shadow*

Mint-chip: Later.

Dawnleg: How about Jack for the boy?

Mint-chip: Sure.

Robin: *opens eyes*

Dawnleg: Look at her eyes! They're a beautiful shade of green!

Mint-chip: That's awesome!

Jack: *opens eyes*

Dawnleg: Oh wow! He's albino and has pink eyes!

Mint-chip: I think that I'm going to be able to bond better with him than with her.

Dawnleg: No duh. You are both guys!

Mint-chip: Good point.

-time skip 5 months-

Robin: Hewwo Mawie.

Jack: Hi Marie!

Marie: Kawaii! How old are you now, Robin? And how old are you jack?

Robin: I'm five.

Jack: I'm seven.

Dawnleg: I was talking to my cat.

Featherwind: Why would you have a cat if you're technically a cat?

Dawnleg: I am not a cat, I am a cat-human hybrid. And, I like cats.

Mint-chip: How does one make a cat-human hybrid?

Dawnleg: Stein, human embryo, cat DNA, test tube.

Mint-chip: That's kind of disturbing.

Stein: Deal with it. I wanted to see if it was possible to breed humans with any other animals. Dawnleg was the one of the only three successful experiments.

Featherwind: Sounds like Stein.

Dawnleg: _Crap! I thought it would take another year or two! Oh well, guess I'll get Featherwind over. _Hey Featherwind, can you get over here?

Featherwind: Yeah, what is it?

Dawnleg: It's time. Mint-chip, there's something that Featherwind and I have been meaning to tell you.

Mint-chip: What is it?

Dawnleg: You're not entirely human.

Mint-chip: What?

Featherwind: Your part wolf…..*trails off*

Dawnleg: Demon. Wolf-demon.

Mint-chip: Well that explains all of it. The increased sense of smell, the teeth, the night vision, and all that stuff. Hell, even the looks from Sebastian. Also why did my wolf-demon stuff start kicking in just now? Because they were born with theirs.

Dawnleg: Oh, never mind Sebastian, he looks at everything with a rape face.

Mint-chip: What did you just say?

Dawnleg: Sebastian… looks at everything with a rape face? Even cabinets.

Mint-chip: No, it's not a rape face… it's like he knows something that I don't.

Sebastian: I thought you knew.

Mint-chip: See what I mean? What did you think that I knew?

Sebastian: I thought you knew you were part demon.

Mint-chip: No Sebastian, I didn't.

Dawnleg: All aside, Robin has been practicing her flying and she wants to show us. I set up a mattress under the balcony. lets go. *takes Robin upstairs*

Everyone else: *goes outside to below the balcony*

Dawnleg: *lifts Robin onto the railing* Alright, now just spread your wings and jump. Ok?

Robin: Awight aunty Dawnweg. *jumps* I'm fwying! *neat landing* Did you see that? I fwew!

Jack: Thats my sister!

Mint-chip: Well it was a nice landing.

Dawnleg: Thats great!

Robin: Weally? Yay! Aunty Patty! Can I has a hug?

Patty: Of course! *hugs Robin*

Mint-chip: *walks over to Robin* That was very good Robin.

-time skip another 5 months, Robin's 10th birthday-

All: Happy Birthday to yoooou! Happy birthday Robin!

Jack: *louder than everybody else* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Mint-chip: *scratches behind his ear and smiles*

Dawnleg: I swear, you're more like a wolf every day.

Shadow:*Holds up fork* LET'S EAT CAKE!

Dawnleg: *cuts cake* The first piece is for Robin, our beautiful angel.

Robin: Yay! Cake!

Dawnleg: *whispering to Shadow* You're influencing her…

Shadow: *whispers back* I'm just being a good role model.

Dawnleg: *replies* hashtag blame shadow.

Mint-chip: *spacing out while scratching himself* She grew up so fast… Literally.

Dawnleg: I know… 1 and a half years and shes ten….her growth should slow down soon though. I'll talk to Stein.

Mint-chip: I swear one of these days I'm going to get taller.

Shadow: *Looks at Mint-chip* Why do you say that?

Dawnleg: Because he's part wolf-demon, if you compare age to size relative to wolves and humans, then wolves grow much faster, and larger.

Mint-chip: I'm also part demon so maybe I'm going to grow really tall, like Sebastian!

Shadow: That makes sense. More or less.

Dawnleg: Sebastian is an average height. Your argument is invalid.

Mint-chip: Well he's tall to me.

Dawnleg: I was thinking, since wolves tend to have a higher testosterone level compared to humans, you might actually be able to take Finni in an arm-wrestle.

Mint-chip: Enough with the science, I want some cake!

Shadow: DON'T YOU DARE EAT ALL OF IT!

Dawnleg: Chill, everyone gets cake.

Shadow: But I likez da cake.

Dawnleg: Thats why you get cake. (-_-)

Shadow:Ok.

-after cake has been eaten-

Dawnleg: Robin, do you want to show everyone how your flying has been coming?

Robin: Sure! *runs* Watch! *takes off*

Marie: Wow! A standing take-off!

Stein: I'm just glad she didn't end up like the cow.

Jack: GO ROBIN!

Robin: Watch! *flips*

Shadow: YOU GO GIRL!

Dawnleg: Woah! Slow down you might crash!

Mint-chip: That is amazing.

Shadow: Yes, Yes it was.

Dawnleg: Am I the only one who cares that she might be hurt? 'Cuz thats what I'm starting to think.

Mint-chip: No I'm kind of worried as well.

Shadow: Hey I care for her well being.

Dawnleg: I'm being up-tight aren't I? *sigh*

Mint-chip: Kind of. *smirks*

Shadow: Over protective is more of a word.

Dawnleg: Robin, thats amazing but please slow down, you might get hurt!

Mint-chip: *Sees Robin about to ram into a tree, and grabs her*

Dawnleg: *sees Mint-chip* Stein! Check her for broken bones!

Jack: ROBIN!


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow: OMIGOSH! SO MANY THINGS TO PAY ATTENTION TO!

Stein: *Runs over to Robin* She looks okay!

Dawnleg: Thank god! She's fine!

Robin: Dawnleg? I can't feel my legs.

Mint-chip: Oh crap.

Shadow: (0o0)

Mint-chip: _Way to go, you just paralyzed a little girl. God, I'm such an idiot._

Dawnleg: *looks at Robin's spinal column* _Oh no, bruises… you know what that means…_

Patty: I'm sure she'll be fine! After all, it's only a little bruising!

Dawnleg: No! It's not alright! It's Briarlight all over again! She went into the hollow to save Longtail from a falling tree. She only had bruises, but she couldn't feel her legs. Her spine was broken, she was paralyzed for life!

Shadow: *Ears fall on her head* Oh no…

Mint-chip: Well, I'm just the biggest idiot that ever lived on this planet. *runs away*

Shadow: Mint-chip… Come back! *Runs after him*

Dawnleg: No! Don't run Mint-chip! She'll live thanks to you! _I guess I'll do a full physical_ Robin, can you feel this? *pinches just above the waist*

Robin: No… *tear leaks out*

Dawnleg: How about this? *pinches just below the wings*

Robin: Ow!

Dawnleg: *continues pinching until break is determined* You're going to be all right. Briarlight didn't have the kind of treatment that we do. We might just be able to save you. Sebastian! Carry her as quickly as you can to the hospital but be gentle!

Shadow: I can't find Mint-chip! *ears flatten*

Dawnleg: Thats okay, I'll track him down, you drive to the hospital and tell them about Robin. *scents air* Got his trail. *follows Mint-chip*

Shadow: Ok. Understood. *jumps into a random vehicle*

-meanwhile-

Mint-chip: *crying* I'm so stupid!

Dawnleg: Mint-chip? It's okay…..*purrs to comfort Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: No! It's not okay! I paralyzed her for the rest of her life!

Dawnleg: No you didn't! Shes going to be fine…. Sebastian, took her to the hospital ASAP.

Mint-chip: What about Briarlight?

Dawnleg: She didn't have a hospital to go to… she only had a medicine cat. Leaves can only do so much you know.

Mint-chip: Really? *sniffle*

Dawnleg: Yes! And the best part is, even if she can't get her legs back, she still has her wings and won't need a wheelchair! You saved her life! You should be proud, not sad! What Robin needs right now most of all, is her uncle Mint-chip.

Mint-chip: *wipes away tears* Really?

Dawnleg: Really. Now lets go!

Both: *run to the hospital*

-meanwhile-

Jack: She's my genetically engineered sister! She broke her spine while flying, it broke right here! *points to break* Take her to the ER!

Paramedic: Of course. *puts Robin on a girder*

Mint-chip and Dawnleg: *bursts in through the door*

Shadow: MINT-CHIP, DAWNLEG, YOUR ALIVE! *Jumps on them*

Mint-chip: Where are the kids? *Lifts Shadow off of him*

Dawnleg: *scents air* Dear god the rubbing alcohol! Their in the ER. Let's go. If anyone asks, we're the parents and Shadow is the aunt.

Shadow: YAY I'M THE CRAZY AUNT!

Dawnleg: My nose burns *tear* And Featherwind is the other aunt. Got it?

Mint-chip: Okay sure.

-at the ER-

Paramedic: I'm sorry, but you can't go in.

Dawnleg: I'm her mom, he's the father, these are her aunts.

Shadow: HIA!

Featherwind: Hello.

Mint-chip: Now if you could please step aside?

Paramedic: You three can go, This one must stay, she may injure the patient. *points at Shadow*

Shadow: I'm not insane, I am here for comic relief.

Paramedic: I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't go.

Mint-chip: Shadow, just listen to him. *walks into the ER*

Shadow: Ok…

Featherwind: *gives Skittles* Here Shadow.

Shadow: Yay! *Eats skittles*

Featherwind: *smiles and eats licorice* **(A/N: And not the red licorice because it's evil)**

Dawnleg: Can I have a piece? I promise to stay calm. *holds out hand*

Shadow: No… I have to stay outside and I want these skittles

Featherwind: Sure. *gives licorice* Robin, I have to go, but I'll be back soon, okay? I have to work. _WHY CIEL?! WHY DO YOU_ _MAKE ME LEAVE IN ROBIN'S TIME OF NEED?!_ *poof*

Dawnleg: Thanks. *noms* Robin, how are you feeling?

Robin: Better, but I still can't feel my legs.

Mint-chip: It's going to be fine.

Dawnleg: You'll be alright. *puts gas mask on Robin* Now go to sleep. *rubs shoulder*

Robin: I feel… sleepy… *falls asleep*

Jack: Robin…*cries* Will she ever get her legs back?

Dawnleg: I don't know… I just don't know… *shakes* Let go out so they can perform surgery.

Mint-chip: Yeah, come on.

Paramedic: The surgery is going fine, but she needs a heart transplant in order to make it through.

Jack: I'll do it!


	4. Chapter 4

Dawnleg: You don't have to Jack!

Jack: No… I'm doing it.

Mint-chip: I would do the same if I had a sister.

Paramedic: Come along. *leads Jack in to the ER*

Dawnleg: Jack…*cries a river*

-in the ER-

Surgeon 1: Heart beat steady. All is well.

Assistant 1: Careful! His heart is more delicate than most!

Surgeon 2: His heart rate is increasing.

Surgeon 1: Heart rate dangerously high!

Heart monitor: *flatlines*

Assistant 1: He's dead. At least we got the heart safely. Time to transplant it.

-in the waiting room-

Paramedic: I'm sorry, your son is dead, but your daughter will live.

Mint-chip: *gets up and holds the paramedic up by his shirt* You look me in the eyes and say that again.

Shadow: What…*Ears flatten and starts crying*

Dawnleg: I knew it… *cries harder*

Paramedic: I'm sorry sir but your son is dead. Your daughter will live because of his sacrifice.

Mint-chip: *puts the paramedic down and walks out the door to the hospital*

Dawnleg: *cries on Shadows shoulder*

Shadow: *Pats Dawnleg shoulder, still crying*

Dawnleg: Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone. *continues muttering*

-meanwhile-

Mint-chip: *walking into the forest and a pack of wolves start to circle him and growl* If you want to kill me, then do it already. If not, walk away. *wolves start going towards him*

Dawnleg: No…..Mint-chip. Don't do this… i can't handle this without you… because I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years

Mint-chip: I'll love you for a thousand more and all along I believed I would find you.

Dawnleg: Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years.

Mint-chip: I'll love you for a thousand more one step closer

Dawnleg: One step closer

Both: I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more…

Wolves: *walk away*

Mint-chip: Looks like it worked. I guess that my singing voice is so horrible that they couldn't stand it anymore.

Dawnleg: *tears of happiness* I guess *laugh* Lets go check on Robin.

Mint-chip: Okay.

Shadow: Hey guys!

Dawnleg: Way to ruin the moment.

-at the hospital-

Robin: Am I better? I can feel my legs now.

Mint-chip: Yeah that means that you're better.

Dawnleg: Are you hungry?

Robin: A little bit.

Dawnleg: Have some soup. *feeds Robin*

Robin: Where's Jack?

Mint-chip: He…. is no longer with us

Robin: What? But he was fine!

Dawnleg: He gave his heart for you…

Mint-chip: But he died in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin: *cries*

Dawnleg: Don't cry. You will disgrace his spirit. He gave his life so that you could live a normal one.

Robin: *stops crying*

Mint-chip: It was very heroic of him to do this.

Robin: I will live my life to the fullest to avenge him.

Dawnleg: Thats great! You can start by resting.

Robin: No. I'll start by rehabbing as fast as I can!

Dawnleg: _Dammit! _Thats not what I meant! At least you are feeling better. *sigh*

Robin: *finishes soup* Can I have some more please? More chicken this time!

Dawnleg: Of course! *smile*

Mint-chip: This is great! You'll be feeling better in no time!

Robin: Worst birthday ever.

Dawnleg: I know, we'll make up for it when you get better. *gives soup*

-2 months later-

Dawnleg: Are you ready to try flying again?

Robin: I think so.

Dawnleg: Try a stand-still take off. Just flap.

Robin: Ok. *flaps* I think I'm doing it! *flies* I'm doing it!

Mint-chip: Nice job!

Robin: Thanks Mint-chip!

Featherwind: What did I miss while I was gone? I feel like it's bad…

Mint-chip: Yeah it was pretty bad, I'm surprised that you didn't notice.

Featherwind: I thought Jack wasn't here. What did he do? Wait. Let me guess. He gave his heart to save Robin's life and died in the process.

Dawnleg: But fortunately, she has a stronger heart now, so she can fly, run, walk, faster and longer.

Featherwind: I suppose that's good. In fact, it's brilliant! However, I will dearly miss Jack.

Mint-chip: Trust me, we all do.

Featherwind: GOD DAMMIT! Ciel needs me again! *stalks off*

Featherwind: *gone*

Robin: *lands*

Mint-chip: I'm going for a walk in the woods.

Robin: Can I go with you?

Mint-chip: I don't think that's a good idea… *runs into the woods*

Dawnleg: I've got a bad feeling about this. I'm going to follow him. Stay here. *stalks Mint-chip*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This one is really long.  
><strong>-five minutes later-

Mint-chip: *walks into a cave* Hey guys! *starts playing some music from his ipod*

Dawnleg: _What is he playing at? Thats some nice music though. *dances in her mind*_

*Howling*

Mint-chip: Yeah I know, but I think that I was followed. I guess not.

Dawnleg: *notices that the wind changed and she is now upwind of him* _Shit!_

Mint-chip: *smells Dawnleg* I know you're there! And to think, I thought I lost you!

Wolves: *growling and barking*

Dawnleg: *steps out* I'm sorry for following you! I thought you were trying to commit suicide again! Please tell them I'm a friend!

Mint-chip: *howling*

Wolves: *howling back*

Mint-chip: They say to go away, or else they'll kill you.

Dawnleg: Shit! *runs* Please tell them that I'm a friend *voice fades*

Mint-chip: She's gone.

Adam (wolf): Good riddance.

Louis (wolf): I didn't like the looks of her.

Paula (wolf): I don't like cats.

Mint-chip: Seriously though, she was a friend. Remember when you were going to kill me in the forest?

Paula: Yeah.

Mint-chip: Remember how I was singing with a girl then you left me alone?

Louis: Yeah.

Mint-chip: That was her.

Adam: Really? Well, the two reasons why we left you alone are, one, you're part wolf, and two, we thought that there was some chemistry that we didn't want to mess with.

Mint-chip: Well, she will kick the ass of anyone who opposes her or her friends. And hey, she feeds me all the time! I'm sure she would bring you food! Especially in the winter!

Adam: I like food…

Louis: Still, I don't like her.

Mint-chip: Maybe you could meet her and then decide? Give her a chance would you!

Adam: Come on Louis, you like food too. Bring her and tell her to make a feast!

Mint-chip: Not an entire feast, how about six steaks, two for each of you.

Paula: Sounds reasonable.

-some time later-

Dawnleg: I brought corned beef roast, 12 pounds, it's made of slow roasted corned beef, cabbage, turnip, potato, and carrots. I know you won't like the vegetables but they give the roast flavor. And, I like turnips. And licorice. DON'T GET BETWEEN ME AND MY LICORICE OR ELSE YOU DIE!

Wolves: *howling*

Dawnleg: This is a seasonal thing, you guys lucked out that I was able to find 12 pounds of corned beef! I won't bring this all the time, but I will bring meat all year. BUT THE LICORICE IS MINE! MINE I SAY! MINE! I can also heal you or teach you how to heal yourselves, using herbs.

Adam: Can we eat now? **(A/N: Only Mint-chip can understand them)**

Dawnleg: LICORICE!

Mint-chip: They're wondering if they can eat now.

Dawnleg: Yeah sure, do you know if there is anywhere in the cave where I could plant some herbs so they can heal in the winter.

Mint-chip: I could set up some lights somewhere.

Dawnleg: That'd be great, preferably near a leak, for water.

Mint-chip: Sure.

Featherwind: *appears in black swirly things* I'm back. Ciel gave me a break. For the afternoon, at least.

Wolves: *growling*

Featherwind: Don't you DARE growl at me.

Paula: Is she another friend? *starts eating food* This is good.

Mint-chip: Yeah she's a friend.

Louis: I like her better than the cat. *starts eating* She's a good cook. I'll give her that much.

Featherwind: So, they won't attack me, right? 'Cause if they do, then shit goes down.

Mint-chip: They won't.

Featherwind: Good.

Adam: *already finished eating* I liked that food.

Mint-chip: I'm glad that you liked it.

Featherwind: May I please have a tiny bit?

Mint-chip: One small bite of Paula's, she doesn't eat much.

Featherwind: Thank you. *eats smallest bite possible*

Paula: I'm finished anyways, she can have the rest.

Featherwind: What did she say?

Mint-chip: You can have the rest.

Featherwind: That's okay. I just wanted a little taste.

Adam: Alright so that means that I get it! *takes Paula's leftovers*

Featherwind: *laughs a bit* Someone was hungry, huh?

Mint-chip: That's Adam. He eats a lot.

Featherwind: Understandable. *plate of cake appears and eats cake*

Louis: *finally finishes eating* Thanks for the food.

Mint-chip: No problem, now we'd better get going. Bye! *pulls Dawnleg and Featherwind out of the cave*

Featherwind: You could have just told me we were leaving. You didn't have to drag me.

Mint-chip: Whatever. The last one that finished was Louis. He hates humans and other animals, but he's willing to make a few exceptions.

Featherwind: Well, if they don't mind, maybe I could cook for them next time. Beef stew, perhaps?

Mint-chip: I'm sure that they would be fine with that.

Featherwind: Cool. Ah, I needed that. Finally not using fancy words. YUSH!

Mint-chip: Hey Robin!

Featherwind: ROBIN! *hugs*

Robin: Where were you guys?

Mint-chip: Nowhere. Just taking a walk.

Featherwind: *holds cake* Anyone want cake?

Robin: Usually bad stuff happens when I eat cake, so no, I'm good.

Featherwind: Okay. Anyone else? It's strawberry.

Dawnleg: CAKE!

Mint-chip: I'm not hungry.

Featherwind: Okay… *eats cake*

Dawnleg: I want cake!

Featherwind: No. You get sugar high too easily.

Dawnleg: D':

Robin: She has a point.

Dawnleg: When will your growth slow down anyways? I'm going to go ask Steins. *goes to the place of no return AKA Steins lab*

Mint-chip: *runs after Dawnleg*

-at the lab-

Dawnleg: *sees Stein rolling around doing twenty million things at once* What are you doing?

Stein: Amber, extraction, velociraptor DNA, new hybrid.

Dawnleg: Cool. Want help?

Stein: Embryo please.

Mint-chip: *gags* Not this again.

Dawnleg: Lightweight. Here you go *hands embryo*

Mint-chip: *gags* I think that I threw up a little bit.

Dawnleg: Seriously, if you don't like it, leave.

Mint-chip: I'm good.

Dawnleg: You make no sense. Expectation?

Stein: A year.

Mint-chip: That's quite a while.

Stein: It's a velociraptor. What did you expect?

Mint-chip: I don't know.

Flamepelt: Awesome can I keep it in my bathtub?

Dawnleg: Even if it survives, no. We will all raise it in a family setting like a human, not a freaking pet that you want to keep a secret

Flamepelt: But still in my bathtub?

Dawnleg: No. Would you raise your child in a bathtub?

Mint-chip: The correct answer is no.

Flamepelt: No, the correct answer is why make an extra bedroom, problem solved.

Mint-chip: *mumbles* Idiot. *stops mumbling* Are you drunk or something? because I see that you're stumbling. That rhymed.

Dawnleg: We already have room to spare since we don't have to take care of the cast of Pokémon, Death Note, Hetalia, all vocaloids, Sonic, Legend of Zelda, the list goes on.

Mint-chip: I'm going home now, I'm going to have some friends over.

Dawnleg: Cool. Let the wolves know they can come over anytime.

Mint-chip: Not the wolves. I've offered, but they don't want to. *walks out*

Dawnleg: Kay. So, Flamepelt, I'm going to give you a lesson on good parenting.

-meanwhile-

Doorbell: *Rings*

Mint-chip: *opens door and braces for impact*

Misa: *jumps on Mint-chip and hugs him* It's been so long since we've seen you!

Mint-chip: *lifts Misa off of him* Hi to you too.

Light: This is a nice place.

L: I like it.

Mint-chip: Thanks.

Near: *walks in through the door without saying anything*

-meanwhile-

Dawnleg: You know you're going to need a job Flamepelt.

Flamepelt: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Dawnleg: I got you a job in a barn as a horse trainer, you also get to work with kids on occasion.

Flamepelt: Great.

Dawnleg: You start tomorrow. But since it's pretty far away you have to take the train. We all do.

Fleampelt: Ok.

-meanwhile, back at Mint-chip-

Robin: *whispers to Mint-chip* Who are these people?

Mint-chip: *whispers back* My friends, go play with the white haired guy, that is, if you can get past Misa.

Robin: Okay. *runs past Misa and starts talking to Near*

-meanwhile-

Dawnleg: *doing dishes* Hey, Flamepelt, can you watch over Robin while she practices flying?

Flamepelt: Sure.

-meanwhile-

Robin: *building a tower with Near*

Misa: Is that your daughter?

Mint-chip: More of a niece. But as far as the hospital knows, yes.

Light: Why was she in the hospital?

Mint-chip: She broke her spine a few months ago.

-meanwhile-

Robin: Look at this!

Flamepelt: Be careful! *gets bit by a snake in the grass* Ow! It probably wasn't poisonous. Robin, go back home, I have to go to work.

Robin: Ok! *lands and goes inside*

Flamepelt: *gets on the train* Can't wait for my first day at work. _Wow. That snake bite from earlier really hurts for something non-lethal_.

-10 minutes later-

Flamepelt: *starts puking up foam*

Random person: Look at that woman! She's dying!

Flamepelt: *dead*

Other random person: She probably died of some disease! Throw her out!

Random person 3: Okay! *throws Flamepelt out of the moving train*

-meanwhile-

Mint-chip: Hey Dawnleg, where's Flamepelt?

Dawnleg: *checks watch* She should be at work.

Mint-chip: Anyways, let's turn on the TV.

Newscaster: A hybrid has been found dead on the railway.

Dawnleg: That looks like Flamepelt.

Newscaster: Experts say that she died of a lethal snake bite. Witnesses say they thought that she died of a disease and threw her out of the train.

Random person: I saw her dying and I yelled 'Look at that woman! She's dying!' I was hoping someone would be a doctor or something

Other Random Person: When someone yelled about someone dying I looked over and saw

her puking foam. I, having the overactive imagination that I do, thought maybe she died of a disease that was contagious so I told someone to throw her off the train.

Random person 3: When I heard this I realized they could be right so I threw her off. I didn't realize that I might have this non-existent disease until afterwards.

Mint-chip: Oh no, that is Flamepelt. I remember Robin telling me about Flamepelt hurting her ankle. It must've been a snake bite, you know how those moccasins love to hide in the grass!

Dawnleg: *turns off tv* I thought I smelled poison. Oh well, what's done is done. She's dead there is nothing we can do. At least she won't try to raise the velociraptor in the bathtub.

Mint-chip: Yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawnleg: Wanna visit the wolves? Their the most interesting thing in our lives right now.

Mint-chip:They said that they were going hunting today, so I don't think that they'll be there.

Dawnleg: Oh well.

-time skip almost one very boring year-

Stein: *runs in* Dawnleg! The baby's coming early!

Dawnleg: Mint-chip, get some borage! I'll come right away! *runs out*

Mint-chip: Sure. *grabs borage and follows*

-at the mall-

Dawnleg: Stein, we still have time to get her to the hospital, carry her outside. *dials 911* Yes, hello. A woman just started giving birth outside the mall please send an ambulance.

Featherwind: *runs in* What did I miss?

Dawnleg: *follows Stein outside* They're sending an ambulance.

Mint-chip: *looks around and sees Ice-sun running towards them*

Dawnleg: Marie started giving birth. *sees ambulance* There it is!

Featherwind: *tries to calm Marie down* It's going to be alright. The ambulance is here now, don't panic.

Ice-sun: Hey guys!

Dawnleg: Here Marie, eat this borage.

Featherwind: Hey Ice, do you think you could help? *tries to force feed Marie borage*

Marie: No! It won't help!

Mint-chip: Ice, now isn't the best time.

Ice-sun: Why not?

Dawnleg: I've got no choice. *sigh* EAT THE FUCKING BORAGE!

Marie: *eyes widen* O-ok. *eats borage*

Ice-sun: I see. I'm going to stay though.

Mint-chip: Just don't go full ghoul on anyone. Got it?

Ice-sun: Got it.

-time skip 45 minutes-

Mint-chip and Ice-sun: *waiting outside*

Mint-chip: I wonder when they're going to come out.

Dawnleg: *walks out holding a baby girl with scales and a tail* Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Ice-sun: She looks so cool!

Dawnleg: She also has some pretty sharp teeth, she bit the doctor.

Mint-chip: I can see myself getting along really well with her.

Featherwind: Me too.

Mint-chip: I'm going to go home, I got a friend who came from Japan to visit Ice and I.

Ice-sun and Mint-chip: *walks out*

Featherwind: Bye guys! She's adorable!

-ten minutes later-

Mint-chip: *hears the doorbell ring and opens the door* Hi Kaneki!

Kaneki: Hey.

Ice-sun: Hey man! I see that you're wearing your mask, what's that all about?

Kaneki: So that I don't get caught. You should wear one too.

Ice-sun: Don't worry, I keep mine in my pocket. *pulls bandana out of his pocket and puts it on as well as a fedora* See?

Kaneki: Okay. *walks inside*

Mint-chip: How long are you planning to stay?

Kaneki: One week.

Ice-sun: Awesome! I'll be able to show you around the town then!

Robin: ICE! *hugs Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: Hey there Robin!

Dawnleg: *walks in* Say hello to your new sister.

Robin: SHE'S ADORABLE! When will she be old enough to ride her bike with me?

Dawnleg: I'm afraid thats another 10 years.

Robin: Awwwwww….

Kaneki: Hello.

Dawnleg: Who are you?

Kaneki: I'm Kaneki, Ice's friend.

Dawnleg: Lets get one thing straight, no you can not raise Venus in the bathtub.

Kaneki: What?

Mint-chip: I don't know why she's bringing this up now.

Dawnleg: This is the exact sorta thing Flamepelt would do. Before she dies, tell one of her friends to do something that annoys me after she dies.

Ice-sun: _I wonder who would win in a fight between these two. Kaneki has more fighting experience, not to mention the fact that he has a stronger kagune than I do, but Dawnleg has strong poisons and a ridiculous jump. I think that Kaneki would win. I would prefer not to find out though._ Heh. _I'm overthinking this._

Dawnleg: What's so funny?

Ice-sun: Nothing.

Kaneki: I wonder who would win in a fight between you and me. I mean, you beat Ice before, but I'm a lot stronger than him.

Dawnleg: I bet that I can take you on.

Kaneki: You're on.

Ice-sun: _Dammit._

Kaneki: *grows tentacles out of his back*

Dawnleg: _Another one of these idiots. I guess I'll double the ricin._ *unsheaths claws* You dead! *chugs ricin to poison her spit* THIS IS SPARTA! *attacks Kaneki*

Kaneki: *cracks his knuckles and hits Dawnleg with one of the tentacles* Sure it is.

Dawnleg: *clings on* Didn't see that one, now did you? *starts biting tentacle* Geez this is hard.

Random person: That's what she said!

Kaneki: *slams her against the wall of a building*

Dawnleg: Hey! I don't wanna get sued for property damage! *scores claws down Kaneki's face, hitting his eyes*

Kaneki: Excuse me? Your dying now.

Dawnleg: Can we take this somewhere else? I don't want to be sued.

Kaneki: Into the woods it is. *heals eyes*

Dawnleg: Your on.

-in the woods-

Dawnleg: Hey, PKQ, assistance? *transforms into a katana with a poisoned blade*

PKQ: *catches Dawnleg and attacks Kaneki*

Kaneki: _Oh god she's one of these cowards. Well it makes it easier for me._ *cracks knuckles and grabs PKQ with a tentacle and starts squeezing her*

Dawnleg: _Oh shit! He has PKQ! _*transforms* STOP! DON'T KILL HER!

Kaneki: *drops PKQ and grabs Dawnleg* Fine.

Dawnleg: IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAR! *pukes rainbows all over Kaneki*

Kaneki: What the fuck is this? *squeezes Dawnleg*

Dawnleg: *keeps puking rainbows*

Kaneki: *grabs PKQ with tentacle* Stop or she dies.

Dawnleg: *stops puking* NO! THERE IS NO KILLING ALLOWED! I WILL FIGHT WITH LORD DEATH HIMSELF BEFORE YOU KILL HER!

Kaneki: *throws PKQ*

Dawnleg: *glares* Now that thats done, I feel the need to inform you, that I had Stein figure out how to permanently detach your tentacles.

Kaneki: *drops Dawnleg and starts smashing her against trees* People say that all the time.

Mint-chip: Dawnleg! *tries to run to her but Ice-sun restrains him*

Ice-sun: What I'm about to tell you might scare you a little bit. You're part ghoul as well. Your body has been augmented to be sustained by human food, but you have the same powers as a ghoul.

Dawnleg: *wind knocked out of her* Lord Death… *wheeze* 20 reaper chops for him please… *cough*

Lord Death: Okie dokie! *reaper chops Kaneki 20 times*

Mint-chip: What?

Ice-sun: I'm sorry to have kept this from you for so long, but-

Mint-chip: What type of kagune do I have?

Ice-sun: Same as me, bikaku.

Mint-chip: *one eye turns into a ghouls eye and a tail comes out of his back* If I'm correct, I have a chance to beat Kaneki with this.

Ice-sun: Don't go yet.

Kaneki: *unphased by reaper chops*

Dawnleg: _Damn. Oh well, here goes. _*starts singing* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that get on everybodys nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that get on everybodys nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that get on everybodys nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song….

Kaneki: *grabs Dawnleg and starts squeezing her*

Dawnleg: *pukes rainbows* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that get on everybodys nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song…..

Mint-chip: *shakes from Ice-sun's grip and attacks Kaneki* YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Dawnleg: Stay out of this Mint-chip, I know how to get him. Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! *continues*

Mint-chip: You're giving me a headache.

Dawnleg: Sorry, no choice. Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! *continues for 30 minutes*

Kaneki: I would imagine that you would have figured out by now that it's not working.

Dawnleg: But it is. If it wasn't you wouldn't try to make me stop without seeming annoyed by saying it isn't working. Logic bitch. Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! *baka*

Kaneki: *continuously slams Dawnleg into trees*

Dawnleg: Fine then, you leave me no choice. Cat. I'ma kitty cat. And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance…*you know the drill*

Mint-chip: *attacks Kaneki*

Kaneki: *grabs Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: *stabs Kaneki's tentacle with his tail and Kaneki drops him*

Dawnleg: *still singing*

Mint-chip and Kaneki: WILL YOU SHUT UP?!

Mint-chip: *stabs Kaneki's arm with his tail*

Dawnleg and Mint-chip: *nods at each other* LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE! ANGELS VOICE!

Kaneki and Ice-sun: What?

Dawnleg and Mint-chip: Define your meaning of war To me it's what we do when we're bored I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop And it makes me want it more Because I'm hyped up out of control If it's a fight, I'm ready to go I wouldn't put my money on the other guy If you know what I know that I know It's been a long time coming And the table's turned around 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down I'm not running, It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down

Define your meaning of fun is it fuckin' druggin' or guns I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop So get ready for another one Let's take a trip down memory lane (Do you remember me?) The words circling in my brain (And what you did to me) You can treat this like another all the same But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain It's been a long time coming And the table's turned around 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down I'm not running, It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down This is hardly worth fighting for But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore

With my fist in your face, and your face hits the floor It'll be a long time coming But you got the message now 'Cause I was never going Yeah, you're the one that's going down One of us is going down I'm not running, It's a little different now 'Cause one of us is going One of us is going down One of us is going down **(A/N: The song is: You're Going Down by Sick Puppies)**

Kaneki: What?

Dawnleg: *transforms into weapon*

Mint-chip: *catches Dawnleg* You ready?

Dawnleg: Yeah.

Mint-chip: *attacks Kaneki*

Kaneki: _I feel weak, I don't know why, could it have been that song?_

Mint-chip: *slashes Kaneki's torso*

Kaneki: _I had the upper hand. What happened to my strength?_

Mint-chip: You're probably wondering what happened to you right about now.

Dawnleg: It was our soul resonance. It gives us the ability to wrap people around our finger based on the song we sing. Like You're Going Down by Sick Puppies.

Mint-chip: Which is the song that we just sang.

Dawnleg: *transforms* AND NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE! *pukes rainbows*

Mint-chip: *kicks Kaneki in the face*

Kaneki: I give up. You win.

Mint-chip: *walks back to the house*

Dawnleg: Hey, Kaneki, you want to come in?

Ice-sun: He's staying at my house anyways.

Dawnleg: So? You can both come in. I'm not asking if you want to be our slaves and live here forever.

Kaneki: I'm good, I'm tired, I need to sleep.

Dawnleg: Suit yourself. *goes in*

Robin: Why are you guys covered in blood?

Dawnleg: Epic fight.

Robin: Ohhhh…. OKAY!

Mint-chip: *sigh* Dawnleg, do you have any broken bones?

Dawnleg: Just my arm. I can take care of it though. *goes to garden* *comes back with a cast on*

Mint-chip: Damn, I'm tired. I think- *passes out*

Dawnleg: Shit. *drags onto couch* He overworked himself.

-one day later-

Mint-chip: *wakes up* God, my head.

Dawnleg: *hands glass of water* You overworked yourself. You hungry?

Mint-chip: Yeah. Thanks. Between the ghoul powers and the soul resonance, I think that I did. *drinks water* _Why do I love the taste of blood? No, that's my ghoul part talking, I can't let it take over, but I can't resist it. I don't want to hurt my friends. I have to leave, and I can't tell anyone that I'm leaving, but they'll likely send someone to find me. I think that I have a bandana around here somewhere. _*gets up and finds a bandana* _I have to leave now. _*runs out the front door and puts the bandana on* _I'll be back soon._

-two hours later-

Dawnleg: I can't find him anywhere.

Robin: Neither can I.

Mint-chip: *walks through the door covered in blood*

Dawnleg: What happened?

Mint-chip: *mumbling* Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Flesh. Flesh. Flesh. *starts laughing insanely*

Robin: What's wrong with him?

Dawnleg: Robin, go upstairs.

Robin: *goes upstairs*

Mint-chip: *smiling insanely and twitching* There's nothing wrong with me… I'm just… Hungry. *grabs Dawnleg and starts laughing insanely*

Dawnleg: *punches Mint-chip and he lets go of her* What's gotten into you?

Mint-chip: *bikaku tail comes out of his back* Nothing, this is Mint-chip, it always has been.

Dawnleg: This isn't like you.

Mint-chip: There are many things that I do that aren't like me. *grabs Dawnleg* Such as kill people… *lets go of her and turns around* Killing people… That's not the right thing to do… But I can't help it. I'm insane… No I'm not insane… They'll lock me up if I say I'm insane. *sits down and starts crying* I killed them… What have I become? *starts singing My Demons by Starset* Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling They're all around me, Circling like vultures They wanna break me and wash away my colors Wash away my colors Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay) We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away) Save me if I become My demons I cannot stop this sickness taking over It takes control and drags me into nowhere I need your help, I can't fight this forever I know you're watching, I can feel you out there Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay) We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away) Save me if I become My demons Take me over the walls below Fly forever Don't let me go I need a savior to heal my pain When I become my worst enemy The enemy Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay) We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away) Save me if I become My demons

Dawnleg: *slaps Mint-chip* Snap out of it! This isn't you!

Mint-chip: *gets up* I'm sorry… But I have to- *falls over and struggles to get back up*

Dawnleg: *continues slapping* What is wrong with you!?

Mint-chip: I already told you, there is nothing wrong with me!

Dawnleg: Explain the tail then!

Mint-chip: I thought that you already knew, but I guess not. I'm like my brother, I'm part ghoul.

Dawnleg: I know, but you're not acting like yourself!

Mint-chip: Tasting blood for the first time, it gets into a young ghouls head. This is the exact way that Kaneki acted when he found out that he was half ghoul!

Dawnleg: But you're not Kaneki, I'm putting you into quarantine until you start acting normal again. *locks Mint-chip in quarantine*


	8. Chapter 8

Mint-chip: And if I never do?

Dawnleg: I'm hoping you will. *runs to Stein to figure out if there was anything she could do about Mint-chip's behavior*

Stein: I'm beginning to think that putting the ghoul DNA into him was a bad idea.

Dawnleg: *facepalm* Genius. *deep fried sarcasm* Well, what do we do about it?

Stein: I'll get a blood sample from Ice and try and figure out something, but until then, keep him in quarantine.

Dawnleg: Ok.

-time skip 7 years-

Mint-chip: *still in quarantine* Can I please come out? It's Venus's birthday today. I don't want to be seen as 'the insane uncle that was locked in quarantine for the rest of his life.'

Ice-sun: Are you feeling like yourself again?

Mint-chip: I am, I'm serious!

Dawnleg: Ok, just today, but one toe out of line and you're locked back up!

Mint-chip: Thanks!

Ice-sun: *unlocks the door*

Dawnleg: *removes straightjacket*

Mint-chip: I'M FREEEEEEE! Sorry, I just had to say that.

Dawnleg: *rofling like a donkey* No, thats fine. XD

Mint-chip: *looks around* Wow, I've been in there for a while, haven't I.

Ice-sun: Seven years.

Mint-chip: Wow. That's crazy.

Dawnleg: Yep. Is there anything you want to take with you when you go back?

Mint-chip: We'll see. *walks out*

Ice-sun: *follows Mint-chip*

Dawnleg: Happy birthday Venus!

Venus: *whispers to Dawnleg* Who's the guy with the sharp teeth, who's almost always smiling?

Dawnleg: *whispers back* He's your Uncle Mint-chip, he's been in quarantine for the past seven years, he came out today just for you.

Venus: Oh… Okay.

Mint-chip: Wow. I never got to see your eyes, it's cool how they look like a cat's eye.

Venus: Thanks.

Mint-chip: No problem.

Paula: Where have you been Mint-chip? It's been seven years since we saw you!

Mint-chip: Hi Paula! I've been in quarantine.

Louis: I knew it!

Adam: Wait is that a country?

Louis: No. It's like prison.

Adam: Oh… That sucks.

Dawnleg: I tried to tell them but they couldn't understand.

Mint-chip: Okay cool.

Dawnleg: You seem a lot better. Then again I guess seven years alone can change a person.

Mint-chip: Truth.

Dawnleg: Maybe you won't have to go back.

Mint-chip: I hope not.

Featherwind: Eyyy- OMG! MINTY! *glomps*

Mint-chip: *pries Featherwind off of him* Hi Featherwind.

Featherwind: I MISSED YOU!

Mint-chip: I can see that.

Featherwind: Well sorry for trying to be a good friend and hugging you.

Dawnleg: Anyway, here's my present for Venus. *hands present*

Featherwind: *looks at Venus* I don't think that we've met…

Dawnleg: Ciel.

Featherwind: Ah.

Dawnleg: Open it Venus.

Venus: *opens gift*

Mint-chip: What is it?

Featherwind: IS IT LICORICE?!

Venus: It's not licorice.

Featherwind: Is it edible?

Mint-chip: Well, what is it then?

Venus: It's a baseball cap.

Mint-chip: That's cool.

Featherwind: Oh. HAT PARTY!

Mint-chip: I have a couple of those. *puts on Red Sox baseball cap and examines his hair* My hair got really long.

Robin: Is that a bad thing? *pulls out mirror and gives it to Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: *examines himself* I think I look cool!

Ice-sun: Well at least people will be able to tell us apart now.

Mint-chip: *looks around and sniffs* I smell something familiar. *looks around again and sees Kaneki* Why are you here?

Kaneki: I want a rematch.

Mint-chip: I'll gladly accept, the question is will Dawnleg accept.

Dawnleg: I see that you want to get your ass kicked again. Fine, we'll do it.

Featherwind: I don't know who this guy is, but can I fight too? Pwease?

Mint-chip: Are you sure that you want to?

Featherwind: If I didn't would I ask? I can handle myself.

Mint-chip: Fine.

Featherwind: Calem, I order you to come here.

Calem: Yes, m'lady?

Featherwind: I order you to help me fight.

-in the forest-

Dawnleg: *transforms*

Mint-chip: *catches Dawnleg and grows bikaku tail* Is everybody ready?

Featherwind: Yes. Calem?

Calem: Yes, m'lady.

Kaneki: *cracks knuckles and grows the rinkaku tentacles*

Featherwind: It's on. *charges Shadow Ball* Calem, you know what to do, correct?

Calem: Indeed I do, m'lady. *takes out butter knives*

Kaneki: This time I've brought a friend.

Touka: *comes out of the bushes and grows the ukaku wings* I'm ready.

Mint-chip: You two handle her. We've got Kaneki. *attacks Kaneki*

Featherwind: Very well. *throws Shadow Ball at Touka*

Touka: *dodges shadow ball and attacks Featherwind*

Calem: *blocks Touka's attack* I'm terribly sorry, but I can't let you do that. *appears behind Touka* My young mistress shall not be hurt by such filth.

Touka: *shoots shards at Calem*

Calem: *dodges and holds knife to Touka's neck* Young mistress, may I kill her?

Featherwind: No killing.

Kaneki: *grabs Calem with tentacle and throws him*

Calem: *twists around and lands on his feet*

Featherwind: Calem, I order you to win this battle.

Mint-chip: *slashes at Kaneki and tries to stab him with his tail*

Kaneki: *dodges Mint-chip's attacks and grabs Mint-chip with his tentacle*

Dawnleg: _Shit! He's got Mint-chip!_

Mint-chip: Don't transform Dawnleg. I've got this. *stabs Kaneki's tentacle with his tail and gets let go, then he runs at Kaneki and bites him*

Kaneki: *shakes off Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: God, you taste disgusting. *wipes off mouth and picks up Dawnleg*

Dawnleg: *still in weapon form* You good?

Mint-chip: Never better. *slashes Kaneki's chest*

Kaneki: *kicks Mint-chip which sends him flying into a tree* There's no way that you're beating us.

Mint-chip: Oh really now. *stabs Kaneki with his tail and flings him into a tree*

Dawnleg: Don't get too cocky Mint-chip.

Kaneki: You should listen to your friend.

Mint-chip: Who would've thought, a part ghoul as a meister, now that's crazy! *attacks Kaneki*

Kaneki: *dodges attacks* You're right, that's never happened before.

Mint-chip: Should we do it?

Dawnleg: Yeah.

Mint-chip and Dawnleg: LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE! ANGEL'S VOICE!

Kaneki: Not this again.

Mint-chip and Dawnleg: Let's do this! Faking falls, Stop and stall, Take it all, Fact is I'm taking mine I'm taking mine Time is up Out of luck Should've stood up when you had the time But you're out of time Let's do this (fight, fight, fight…) Lock and load Rock and roll Bitch it's all over You're going down You're going down Get ready to settle the score And get ready to face the floor 'Cause it's time to remember it (war) This is war And it's on tonight So get up and fight Get up and fight You had all your life To run and hide Now step up, now step up Let's do this Sat around Going down How about a little reaction, man? You can barely stand Bitch slap, slow attack Man, that was practically suicide Next in line Go Fight [X8] Get ready to settle the score And get ready to face the floor 'Cause its time to remember it (war) This is war And it's on tonight So get up and fight Get up and fight You had all your life To run and hide Now step up, now step up! Let's do this! 'Cause we're all about ready to break And we're all about ready to break Yeah we're all about ready to break Yeah we're all about ready to break This is war And it never ends So get up, get up, get up, get up! You had all your life To run and hide Step up, so step up This is war (and it never ends) This is war (and it never ends) This is war Let's do this! Let's do this! Let's do this! Fight [X7] Let's do this!

Kaneki: _I feel weak again. This feels like deja-vu._

Mint-chip: *chuckles* Let's go! *slashes Kaneki* Time to end this. *rapidly stabs Kaneki*

Kaneki: *screaming* Stop! I give up. You win. Now it depends on your friend winning or Touka winning.

-meanwhile-

Touka: *attacks Calem*

Calem: *dodges Touka's attacks*

Featherwind: *charges shadow ball and throws it at Touka*

Touka: *uses Calem as a shield then throws him*

Featherwind: Sorry!

Touka: *shoots shards at Featherwind and hears Mint-chip and Dawnleg singing* _Kaneki told me about this, I'm starting to feel weak now. No matter, I have to win._ *continues to shoot shards at Featherwind*

Featherwind: *dodges* CALEM!

Touka: I don't think that your butler is coming any time soon. I mean, he is only human-

Calem: *punches Touka in the back* I'm terribly sorry young mistress.

Touka: You son of a bitch. *jumps up and shoots shards at Calem*

Calem: *dodges shards* I'm not human at all. *moves collar of shirt*

Featherwind: *removes glove* He's a demon. I've made a contract with him. He's bound to me until he fulfills my wish. Calem, make her unable to fight. For the time being, anyways. He can't die. I find it ironic, a maid that has a butler.

Touka: *hears Kaneki screaming* Kaneki!

Featherwind: Now, Calem. *uses Curse on Touka and collapses* There. You now have a curse placed on you. You will be in the hospital soon. You won't die, but you'll be on the brink of death. I won't let anyone die by my hand. I would hate that. *faints*

Kaneki, Dawnleg and Mint-chip: *runs toward them*

Kaneki: Touka!

Calem: Curse doesn't physically harm. Only depletes life-force. She'll be fine. Just need to regain her strength. My mistress, however, may die for her strength wasn't completely regained.

Kaneki: *grows tentacles again and hits Calem with one*

Calem: Was that really called for? *lifts Featherwind* My mistress is dying, and you care nothing at all? You are heartless if that's the case.

Kaneki: It's not that… I care about Touka more though, she is one of my kind!

Calem: Yes, but she is certain to survive. My mistress doesn't have a high chance of living.

Kaneki: *picks up Touka and runs away*

Calem: How rude.

Mint-chip: Wouldn't you do the same for Featherwind if Touka was likely to die?

Calem: Even though I am a demon, I have made a deal with my mistress. Our contract was to not let anyone die by her hand. If the situation was flipped, I would tend to Touka before my mistress.

Mint-chip: Eh, whatever. Hey Dawnleg, will I have to go back to confinement after all that?

Dawnleg: No.

Featherwind: *breathing slows to barely breathing at all*

Mint-chip: We have to get her to the hospital.

-at the hospital-

Doctor: She'll probably be fine. We just need you to keep a close eye on her.

Mint-chip: Okay! Sounds good.

Featherwind: *groans in pain*

Mint-chip: I'm going home. See ya! *walks out the door* I need a haircut.

-later-

Robin: Did you get a haircut?

Mint-chip: Maybe. *weird face*

Robin: You're still as weird as ever.

Mint-chip: Thanks!

Featherwind: *wakes up*

Dawnleg: Are you okay Featherwind?

Featherwind: Yeah, I think so.

Ice-sun: Hey Minty, I'm going to test your fighting prowess.

Mint-chip: You're on.

Dawnleg: *sighs* Alright. *transforms*

Mint-chip: *catches Dawnleg* Let's go.

Ice-sun: Hold on, one second. *pulls out phone and dials someone* Hey there big bro.

Mint-chip: *eyes widen* _Dark-moon?_

Ice-sun: Yeah, I need you to help me for a couple minutes.

Mint-chip: Come on man, that's not fair.

Dawnleg: Shadow! Help us!

Shadow: You got it! *transforms into a katana as well*

Ice-sun: *hangs up* He'll be coming soon.

Mint-chip: *grabs Shadow*

Dark-moon: *busts in through the window* Hello everyone!

Dawnleg: HOW MANY TIMES!?

Dark-moon: I'm terribly sorry about the window, except for the fact that I'm not.

Dawnleg: *double middle finger to Dark-moon*

Ice-sun: Now Dark, I wanted to test Minty's fighting skills.

Dark-moon: Ah yes, Minty how have you been?

Mint-chip: I've been fine.

Dark-moon: That's good. *transforms into warhammer*

Dawnleg: The window's not.

Ice-sun: *catches Dark-moon*

Dawnleg: KANEKI! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! You said that a weapon-meister pair have never had a part ghoul meister!

Kaneki: I lied.

Dawnleg: Damn right you lied! And I hate liars.

Kaneki: Ice told me to never tell anyone about them.

Ice-sun: You guys ready?

Mint-chip: Yup. Only weapons, no kagune.

Dawnleg: _Hell yeah! Upper hand!_

Ice-sun: *smirks* Makes it easier for me.

Dark-moon: *chuckles* That it does. You obviously haven't seen us fight together.

Ice-sun: You haven't seen our resonance either.

Mint-chip: That's right, I haven't.

Ice-sun: We'll show you when it comes to it. *attacks Mint-chip*

-after 10 minutes of fighting-

Ice-sun: *panting* It's time.

Ice-sun and Dark-moon: LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE! THOR'S HAMMER! *a lightning bolt comes out of nowhere and hits them*

Mint-chip: *runs at them*

Ice-sun: *hits Mint-chip with a lightning bolt that came out of Dark-moon and chuckles*

Mint-chip: *goes flying into a wall* Damnit! *gets up and runs at Ice-sun again*

Ice-sun: *smirks* That's not a good idea. *hits Mint-chip into another wall* See?

Mint-chip: *plays dead*

Ice-sun: *walks over to Mint-chip* Are you really dead?

Mint-chip: *gets up quickly and stabs Ice-sun through the chest* Nope.

Ice-sun: It fooled me. *falls to the ground*

Dark-moon: *transforms* That was a good fight. *starts carrying Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: I can walk.

Dark-moon: No you can't. See ya Minty!

Mint-chip: Bye.

Dawnleg and Shadow: *transforms back*

Dawnleg: Who was the weapon?

Mint-chip: My older brother, Dark-moon. To be honest, I thought he was dead.

-one week later-

Mint-chip: *hears doorbell ring* _Who could that be?_ *walks to the door, prepares for a fight and opens it*

Martha: *shoots Mint-chip in the leg* Where is he?

Mint-chip: I don't know.

Martha: Tell me or I put a bullet in your head.

Mint-chip: I already told you, I don't know.

Martha: *growls* I'll be back. *walks out the door*

-later-

Ice-sun: I'm finally feeling better.

Dark-moon: Good. I was-

Martha: *kicks the door open and points her gun at Ice-sun* There you are. *shoots at Ice-sun*

Dark-moon: *jumps in front of Ice-sun and gets hit by the bullet*

Ice-sun: DARK! *runs to Martha and disarms her* Why?

Martha: I was aiming for you, you know.

Ice-sun: *points gun at Martha* I've always hated you. *shoots Martha in the stomach and throws her outside* You can bleed out for all I care!

Featherwind: That's not nice. I agree with you that she can bleed out, but that's not nice.

Ice-sun: Do I look like I care if I'm nice or not? I'm the don of a mafia, I'm not supposed to be nice.

Martha: *yelling from outside* I WILL BE BACK!

Ice-sun: YOU BETTER NOT BE!

Martha: *screaming then silence*

Ice-sun: *walks outside and sees a guy in a black trenchcoat and a hat that covered up his face, dragging Martha, who was unconscious* Who are you?!

Mysterious man: *silent*

Ice-sun: Whatever. *walks back inside*

Mint-chip: *takes off hat and trenchcoat* My god, he is an idiot. *walks deeper into the forest* Jack! I got you another body. This one's unconscious.

Eyeless Jack: *comes out from behind a tree* Thanks. You know what? I think that you have good intentions, but you have a lot of insanity bottled up inside you. *pulls out a red version of his mask and gives it to Mint-chip* This is a mask that will conceal your identity when that insanity does come out.

Mint-chip: Thanks. *puts on mask*

E.J: *gives Mint-chip two scalpels* And you can use those to take out your anger on those that you hate.

Mint-chip: Thanks. I'd better get going though. Bye. *walks away*

E.J: Goodbye.

-ten minutes later-

Robin: Where were you?

Mint-chip: Taking a walk.

Robin: *raises one eyebrow* That's what you always say.

Mint-chip: If I tell you, then you can't tell anyone else.

Robin: Fine.

Mint-chip: There's this guy that I met, named Eyeless Jack. Good friend of mine. I visit him sometimes, that's where I was.

Robin: Why can't I tell anyone?

Mint-chip: He doesn't like to be known about.

Robin: Oh… Well, okay.

Mint-chip: I'm going for a walk. *gets up, walks out the door and puts on the mask* _Time to go for a spin._ *runs*

-three hours later-

**A/N: Hah! Cliffhanger! Again! Bitch!**


	9. Chapter 9

Robin: *turns on the TV*

Newscaster: Breaking news! There have been two murders in the city. One near the library, and the other one was near the hospital. We will be showing the pictures of the victims now. Thirty-five year old Thomas Smith, and twenty-two year old Richard Jenkins, both of them were criminals. However, someone got a picture of the suspect fleeing the scene. We will be showing the picture now. *a picture of a man in a red mask with no features and grey hoodie flashes onto the screen*

Featherwind: *has an idea of who it is* Who is that? And don't say a mass murderer, because A: he's not a mass murderer, and B: it's obvious that he's a murderer.

Mint-chip: *walks down the stairs* Woah, who is that?

Featherwind: *looks at Mint-chip* How should I know?

Mint-chip: I don't know. I don't know who it is either.

Featherwind: Suuureee…

Mint-chip: What are you implying?

Featherwind: Nothing… *_You're hanging out with EJ again, aren't you?*_

Mint-chip: _*Maybe, maybe not.*_

Featherwind: _*MINTY! HOW COULD YOU?!*_

Mint-chip: _*Just don't tell anyone.*_

Featherwind: _*I won't. Just try not to kill a lot, okay?*_

Mint-chip: _*You're no fun. Fine.*_

Featherwind: _*You can kill bad guys, just not innocents, okay?*_

Mint-chip: _*Fine, but I'm still going to talk with EJ.*_

Featherwind: _*Fine* _I'm getting some strawberries. Anyone else want anything?

Mint-chip: I'm good.

Featherwind: Okay. Ice? You want anything?

Ice-sun: Unless you have human meat, I can't eat anything in there.

Featherwind: Lucky for you, we keep kidneys for when EJ comes over.

Ice-sun: Awesome!

Featherwind: *gets strawberries and kidneys* Here. *gives kidneys* We also have some heart for when I'm in a 'mood'. *noms strawberries*

Ice-sun: Nah. *noms kidneys*

Featherwind: Okay.

Eyeless Jack: *in the distance* IS SOMEONE EATING MY KIDNEYS?!

Featherwind: GET OVER IT EJ!

Mint-chip: *hears a car and looks out the window* They're here.

Featherwind: SQUEE! Nah. I'm kidding. I don't squee. That's my friend.

Mint-chip: Ice, go into the backyard to finish that kidney.

Featherwind: *deadpans* Really, Minty? It's not that weird. Miku hangs out around me. She's seen people eat human organs.

Mint-chip: It's not just her.

Featherwind: He'll be growing up around bizarre people. He's going to have to deal with it. Better he learn how sooner rather than later.

Ice-sun: Who?

Mint-chip: My son, Hiro.

Featherwind: He looks like a cross between Minty and Mikuo-kun. Mikuo-kun's really sweet. So is Hiro. Hiro's like a mini Mikuo! It's so cute! *inner fangirling over "mini Mikuo"*

Mint-chip: It's been so long since I've seen him, I wonder if he even remembers me.

Featherwind: I'm sure he will. *sees Hiro, Miku, and Mikuo walk to the door*

Mint-chip: *opens the door* Hi!

Featherwind: Hi Miku-chan. Hi Mikuo-kun. Hiro! HI! *hugs them*

Ice-sun: *finishes kidney* Hi.

Featherwind: Ice, you haven't met Hiro or Mikuo-kun yet. So, Ice-sun, Mikuo-kun and Hiro. Mikuo-kun and Hiro, Ice-sun. Ice, obviously, has to get along with Hiro. Not so sure about you and Mikuo-kun, though… Oh well!

Ice-sun: *shakes Mikuo's hand* It's nice to meet you.

Mint-chip: Hey there Hiro.

Hiro: Hi dad!

Mint-chip: You're eight now right?

Hiro: Yup. My birthday was two weeks ago.

Mint-chip: Sorry I couldn't be there, I was working.

Hiro: It's fine. At least I can see you now.

Mint-chip: Yeah, I agree.

Martha: *walks through the door* I hate to ruin the touching moment, but I have a score to settle.

Mint-chip: Hiro, take your mother and go upstairs.

Hiro: Yes sir! *grabs Miku and runs upstairs*

Ice-sun: Who do you want to settle a score with?

Martha: Minty of course.

Mint-chip: Why?

Martha: Quit playing dumb, I know that it was you who killed those criminals, and I also know that you're the one who dragged me to that freak in the woods. He took out my goddamned kidney!

Featherwind: *snickers*

Martha: What's so funny? Those criminals were two of my best men.

Featherwind: One: serves you right. Two: you spoke about the kidney you lost as there only being one in your whole body. You have two kidneys.

Martha: Enough talk. *forearms turn into spears* You're all dying.

Featherwind: *arm turns into a chainsaw* Try me.

Martha: *spearheads come out all over her back, arms and legs*

Featherwind: *spinning blades come out of her back, arms, and legs*

Mint-chip: Damn, they look pretty evenly matched.

Martha: *stabs at Featherwind with spear arms*

Featherwind: *blocks with chainsaw arm and slashes at Martha's stomach*

Martha: *dodges Featherwind's attack* Do you really think that you're going to kill me that quickly?

Featherwind: I know you won't go down without a fight. And I would never kill anyone. I would harm, but never kill. What good ever comes of it? Is anything worth someone's life?

Martha: Many things are. Revenge, money, power, I can list two-hundred things. *stabs at Featherwind*

Ice-sun: You are so greedy.

Featherwind: *takes hit on purpose* You're wrong, Martha. That's why alchemists live by the law of equivalent exchange. That's why human transmutation is forbidden. Because what could equal the value of a human soul?

Martha: *smirks* The reason why I kill people… Is that I want power, I kill humans… And I take their souls.

Featherwind: So you're a Kishin egg? No wonder you're so heartless.

Martha: *chuckles*

Featherwind: What? *slashes at Martha*

Martha: *blocks attack* I'm laughing because… I will be the next Kishin. I'm already one step away from it.

Featherwind: *stops attacking, dodging, and blocking* You're willing to kill so many innocent people just for power? Where has the human in you gone? I don't know you well, but I know this isn't the real you.

Martha: It died a long time ago. *stabs Featherwind*

Featherwind: *falls to the ground in pain*

Ice-sun: FEATHERWIND! *grows Bikaku*

Featherwind: I-I'm fine. *gets up*

Martha: I'm sure that you are. *stabs Featherwind again*

Featherwind: *falls back down* I-I'm… *fully collapses*

Ice-sun: I'LL KILL YOU! *stabs at Martha with the tail*

Martha: *dodges attack*

Featherwind: I-Ice… S-she's not worth it.

Ice-sun: What do you mean?! She'll become the next Kishin soon enough!

Featherwind: I mean, don't stoop to her level. If you kill her, then you're just as bad as her.

Martha: You heard her. I'd best be off now, you know, people to kill, Kishin to become, stuff like that. *starts to walk away*

Featherwind: *gets up and runs Martha through her stomach with chainsaw arm* I said that he shouldn't kill you. I never said that I couldn't.

Martha: Clever. I see what you did there. *falls to the ground*

Featherwind: *passes out from blood loss*

Martha: *coughing up blood* I'll be… Back… once I'm a Kishin. *gets up and starts walking to the door*

Ice-sun: YOU'RE NOT LEAVING HERE ALIVE YOU BITCH!

Mint-chip: Ice, it's not worth it. She'll die of blood loss anyways.

Martha: *walks out*

Ice-sun: *runs over to Featherwind* We're going to get you to the hospital.

Featherwind: *can't hear or respond because she's passed out*

-at the hospital-

Ice-sun: Will she be okay?

Doctor: Yes, she probably will be. Just, keep an eye on her and keep her out of fights for a while.

Ice-sun: Thanks doc.

Doctor: I will leave you two be for now. *leaves the room*

Ice-sun: *starts crying* I should have killed her when I had the chance. She's still out there somewhere.

-meanwhile-

Mint-chip: _I swear to god, I'll kill her. _*puts on mask and starts running*

Martha: Hey there Minty.

Mint-chip: *turns around and stabs at Martha*

Martha: *dodges* Whoa there buddy, I don't want to fight.

Mint-chip: Why are you here?

Martha: I've always liked you the most. Please, join me, we can lead the world to a better tomorrow... together.

Mint-chip: You disgust me. You already know that I have a son that I need to be there for, yet you still want me to go with you. You're sick.

Martha: You think about it. *walks away*

Mint-chip: *walks back home*

-later-

Ice-sun: What?!

Mint-chip: She wants me to help her.

Ice-sun: You refused right?

Mint-chip: Of course I refused! I have a kid to look after for Christ's sake!

Ice-sun: Good. I just don't want you to slip under her control.

Mint-chip: I will never do that.

Featherwind: *groans*

Ice-sun: Don't worry, you're going to be fine.

Mint-chip: I hope so.

Ice-sun: Of course she's going to be fine.

Mint-chip: *chuckles* Whatever you say.

Ice-sun: Prick.

Mint-chip: You wanna go!?

Ice-sun: Maybe I do!

Mint-chip: *punches Ice-sun in the face*

Ice-sun: *kicks Mint-chip in the leg*

Mint-chip: *punches Ice-sun in the stomach so hard that he falls down*

Ice-sun: *coughs up blood*

Mint-chip: I think that settles it.

Featherwind: W-what did I say? No fighting.

Mint-chip: He provoked me.

Ice-sun: Did not!

Featherwind: Don't care. You were fighting.

Mint-chip: *growls* I'm going for a walk. *walks out*

Ice-sun: Good riddance.

Featherwind: *passes out again*

-meanwhile-

Martha: Trust me Jeff, he'll join us.

Jeff the killer: Are you sure?

Martha: One-hundred percent.

Jeff the killer: Okay.

-later-

Mint-chip: *walks back in*

Ice-sun: Where did you go?

Mint-chip: Turn on the news.

Ice-sun: *turns on the TV*

Newscaster: There have been two more murders in the city today. *two pictures of people flash onto the screen* These are the victims, Peter Lark, and Otis Peterson. Both of them were criminals, so the police think that these murders are connected to the murders that happened yesterday. Whoever is killing these criminals must have a sick sense of justice, and they need to be stopped.

Ice-sun: Let me guess, they were Martha's henchmen?

Mint-chip: Yes.

Ice-sun: You must have quite the grudge against her.

Mint-chip: I guess you could say that.

Featherwind: *limps into the room* Hey guys.

Mint-chip: Hi.

Ice-sun: Hi. I guess that the fight with Martha really left you banged up.

Featherwind: Oh, you have no idea. *winces*

Hiro: *walks down the stairs*

Featherwind: Hi Hiro. *sits on the couch and feels stomach* Dang it.

Ice-sun: What's wrong?

Featherwind: The stitches tore. I don't know how, but look. *lifts shirt to show the growing blood stain on her bandage*

Ice-sun: Damn.

Featherwind: And since Dawnleg isn't here, and I can't stitch myself up, one of you needs to. I don't trust EJ enough either.

Mint-chip: I picked up a couple things from Dawnleg, so I'll do it.

Featherwind: Okay. I trust you. *walks into the bathroom and starts to unwrap the bandages*

Ice-sun: Are you sure that you can do it?

Mint-chip: Yes. I'm sure.

Featherwind: I'm really starting to bleed again. Can we get this over with so I don't have to go back to the hospital?

Mint-chip: *does the stitches carefully*

Featherwind: Ow! You should have used anesthetic first.

Mint-chip: Sorry. *finishes stitches*

Featherwind: *puts on fresh bandages* Thanks. *goes back and sits on the couch* I'm good.

Ice-sun: Thank god.

Featherwind: Were you… worried? That's not like you.

Ice-sun: Well, yeah… I was worried.

Featherwind: *giggles* Thanks. It feels better to know that you finally have people that care about you.

Ice-sun: No problem.

Featherwind: *hugs Ice-sun* You guys are awesome. You know that, right?

Ice-sun: Yup.

Mint-chip: Thanks.

Featherwind: Wow, Ice. So modest. *deep fried sarcasm*

Ice-sun: Thank you very much. *also deep fried sarcasm*

Featherwind: Watch it. *Russia aura*

Ice-sun: Sorry.

Featherwind: You are forgiven. *starts quietly singing the Nightcore version of Crawl Carry Me Through* How long will this take? How much can I go through? My heart, my soul aches. I don't know what to do. I bend, but don't break, and somehow I'll get through. Cause I have you. And if I had to crawl, well you'd crawl too. I stumble and I fall, carry me through. The wonder of it all is you. See me through. Oh lord, where are you? Do not forget me here. I cry in silence. Can you not see my tears? When all have left me, and hope has disappeared, you'll find me here. And when I had to crawl, well you'd crawl too. I stumble and I fall, carry me through. The wonder of it all is you. See me through. When everything I was is lost, I have forgot, but you have not. When I am lost, you have not lost everything I was is lost, I have forgot, but you have not. When I am lost, you have not lost me. You have not lost if I had to crawl, well you'd crawl too. I stumble and I fall, carry me through. The wonder of it all is you. See me through. *end of song*

Mint-chip: I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. *walks to his room and goes to sleep*

-twenty minutes later-

Mint-chip: *after having horrible nightmares he wakes up panting* What the fuck was that?!

Ice-sun: *runs in* What happened?

Mint-chip: It was just a dream.

Featherwind: *from the other room* It can't hurt you. Ever. Dreams are just that. Dreams. Nothing more.

Mint-chip: I know.

Featherwind: Then it shouldn't matter. *limps into the room* As long as you know that, there's nothing to be afraid of.

Dark-moon: Hello everyone!

Mint-chip: What's with the gas-mask?

Featherwind: *hides behind Ice-sun*

Dark-moon: First off, I stopped stalking people a while ago. Secondly, I wear this because I felt like wearing my mask today.

Featherwind: JUST BECAUSE YOU STOPPED STALKING PEOPLE DOESN'T MAKE YOU ANY LESS OF A PERV!

Dark-moon: Whatever.

Ice-sun: I see that you went back to the old look… With the mohawk and stuff.

Featherwind: *steps out from behind Ice-sun* Actually, the mohawk looks pretty cool.

Dark-moon: Thanks. Anyways, onto the reason why I'm here. I've been sent, by Lord Death himself, to kill the one they call Martha, but I need you to do it Ice.

Featherwind: Why Ice? I mean, I obviously can't, but why Ice?

Dark-moon: He's my partner, and apparently, my soul isn't compatible with anyone elses, and Stein doesn't want to work with me.

Featherwind: *mutters to Ice-sun* I can see why. *stops mumbling* Fair reasons.

Ice-sun: I'll help you. I wanted to kill her anyways.

Featherwind: So she's not dead even after I ran her through with my working chainsaw for an arm? How can someone survive a chainsaw through their stomach?!

Dark-moon: What you didn't know is that she took many poisons, and drank a lot of blended plants. Also, she's about twenty human souls away from being the next Kishin.

Featherwind: It was a chainsaw through her abdomen. NO ONE CAN SURVIVE THAT! NOT EVEN A KISHIN EGG!

Dark-moon: I don't know.

Featherwind: I'm going to go change my bandages. No one go into my room. *walks away*

Ice-sun: I know how she survived.

Dark-moon: How?

Ice-sun: She was a mad scientist's daughter. This man was a very cruel person. He was always thinking of new ways to try to make an immortal being. Martha was the only successful experiment. There are ways to kill her though, such as blood loss.

Featherwind: *yells from her room* DANG IT!

Ice-sun: WHAT?!

Featherwind: THE STITCHES TORE AGAIN! AND I'M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF YOU COMING IN HERE! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO RIP THEM!

Mint-chip: Well then…

Ice-sun: I'M COMING UP!

Featherwind: DID YOU NOT HEAR ME SAY THAT I'M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF YOU COMING IN?!

Ice-sun: WELL IF I CAN'T COME IN YOU HAVE TO DO THEM YOURSELF!

Featherwind: I CAN'T! TO DO SO, I WOULD HAVE TO BEND OVER, MAKING THE BLEEDING WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS!

Mint-chip: WELL THEN YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR DAWNLEG!

Featherwind: I'M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH HER COMING IN EITHER!

Ice-sun: WHAT DO YOU HAVE UP THERE THAT YOU'RE BEING SO SECRETIVE ABOUT?!

Featherwind: NOTHING! I'M JUST NOT WEARING ANYTHING ON THE UPPER HALF OF MY BODY! I HAVE TO DO THAT TO CHANGE THE BANDAGES!

Ice-sun: WELL THERE'S NOTHING THAT WE CAN DO THEN!

Featherwind: WHO'S LEAST LIKELY TO BE A PERV?!

Ice-sun: PROBABLY ME!

Featherwind: FINE! ICE AND ONLY ICE CAN COME UP!

Ice-sun: *walks up the stairs into Featherwind's room*

Mint-chip: GOOD LUCK ICE!

Featherwind: Now help me then get out.

Ice-sun: Okay geez. *stitches up the wound*

Featherwind: Sorry. No one's seen me shirtless before. Ow! You forgot the anesthetic.

Ice-sun: Sorry.

Featherwind: It's fine. *winces*

Ice-sun: *finishes stitching* Okay, see ya. *walks out*

Featherwind: At least he wasn't a perv. *puts on bandages and fresh shirt and walks out* Thanks Ice.

Ice-sun: Dark and I are leaving now. Bye!

Featherwind: Good luck. *hugs Ice-sun* I still don't trust that Dark isn't a perv. *glares at Dark-moon*

Dark-moon: Trust me, I'm not.

Featherwind: Hm… Nope! Still don't trust you! Bye. *lets go of Ice-sun*

Dark-moon and Ice-sun: *leaves*

Dark-moon: Do you know my real name?

Ice-sun: I didn't even know that you had a different name.

Dark-moon: You and Minty do as well. Mine is Dennis.

Ice-sun: What's mine?

Dark-moon: Luke, and Minty's is Joe.

Ice-sun: Luke, I like it.

Dark-moon: That's what I thought you would say. *calls Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: Hello?

Dark-moon: Did you know that you had a real name?

Mint-chip: No.

Featherwind: *in the background* What'cha talkin' about?

Dark-moon: Your real name is Joe, and Ice's is Luke.

Mint-chip: Cool.

Dark-moon: Bye. *hangs up*

Featherwind: What's cool? I wanna know!

Mint-chip: My real name is Joe.

Featherwind: That is cool. I have a real name. I just don't like it.

Mint-chip: What is it?

Featherwind: It's Kat. I know, it's a stupid name. I've been told that before.

Mint-chip: I think that it's cool. God, I sound like Soul.

Featherwind: Thanks. And yes. Yes you do.

Mint-chip: Hate that guy. He's such a slacker.

Featherwind: While that may be true, he's a nice guy once you get to know him.

Mint-chip: He hates me too.

Featherwind: Oh…

-with Ice-sun and Dark-moon-

Ice-sun: *sees Martha* There she is.

Dark-moon: Okay. *transforms*

Ice-sun: *grabs Dark-moon* Let's do this. *sneaks up behind Martha and swings Dark-moon at her*

Martha: *dodges and starts to run* You'll never take me alive suckas!


	10. Chapter 10

Featherwind: *decides to ignore the doctor and appears in front of Martha* Oh really? *turns arm into chainsaw and swings it at her head*

Martha: *jumps over Featherwind before she even swings*

Ice-sun: Taking you alive wasn't really the plan!

Featherwind: You chase and I constantly teleport in front of her? I can use double team if it helps. Or a shadow clone jutsu.

Martha: *gone*

Featherwind: Laters! *teleports after Martha*

Ice-sun: *runs after Featherwind*

Martha: *killing random people and taking their souls*

Featherwind: *surrounds Martha with Shadow Clones* No more killing. For you anyways. *all of the Featherwinds swing chainsaw arms*

Martha: *makes spears come out everywhere on her body and blocks chainsaws*

Featherwind(s): *break spears with chainsaws* Nice try. *stabs Martha with chainsaw*

Martha: *dodges stabs and goes out through an opening* Like I said!

Featherwind: *teleports, floats high above Martha, makes herself invisible, and throws her voice* Where am I? You don't know. You can't tell. So how will you protect yourself if you don't even know when I'm going to attack? I broke all of your spears. What do you have left? You can't sense my soul, because I don't have one. *insane giggle*

Martha: *smirks* You don't know what I have, do you?

Featherwind: I don't, but you can't see me, you can't sense me, and my voice is all over the place. *flies to another area away from Martha*

Jeff: *jumps off of a building and grabs Featherwind* Got you now bitch!

Featherwind: AH! What the heck, Jeff?! I thought we were friends!

Martha: If you didn't know already, I have mind-control powers. So Minty! When are you coming to join the party?!

Featherwind: MINTY?!

Mint-chip: I'm right here, your highness.

Featherwind: This isn't right! *remembers something, looks down so that her bangs are covering her face, and giggles* I have something you don't. A lot of somethings, actually.

Martha: Like what?

Featherwind: Lets see… I have a heart, a conscience, Siren-like abilities, the fact that I can clone myself, and the fact that I have FRIENDS! *kicks Jeff in the crotch*

Mint-chip: NOW! *tackles Martha*

EJ: *jumps on Martha*

Featherwind: EJ, eat up. *sadistic grin*

EJ: Not yet.

Slender, Toby, Masky, Hoodie, and Clockwork: *restrains Martha*

Featherwind: HI TOBY!

Martha: GET OFF ME!

Mint-chip: I don't think that you're in the right situation to be making demands right now. pick her up.

EJ: *picks up Martha and puts her in handcuffs*

Ice-sun: Minty! *runs over to them* I see that you got her.

Martha: JEFF!

Jeff: This is what you get.

Martha: What?! How… How are you not under my control?!

Featherwind: Minty? Care to explain?

Mint-chip: After you three left, I had an idea. My idea was to fake being controlled by her, and when the time was right, I would strike her where she would least expect it. When she believed that she had won. I was anticipating Jeff being on a rooftop, so I knew the second he jumped, that he would grab you. Then you know the rest. Every move that I made was calculated.

Featherwind: Clever.

Mint-chip: Thank you. Ice, you can do what you wish with her.

Ice-sun: Gladly.

Featherwind: Never thought that I'd say this, but kill her.

Ice-sun: *smashes Martha in the head with Dark-moon*

Martha: *knocked out cold*

Dark-moon: She isn't dead, but we'll take her to Lord Death now. *transforms and starts dragging Martha*

Ice-sun: *walks with Dark-moon*

Mint-chip: Wait up! *runs after them*

Featherwind: Guys! You forgot that I can't run right now! And I'm too drained to teleport or float!

Ice-sun: *runs back and starts carrying Featherwind* There you go!

Featherwind: *blushes* Uh… Thanks.

-later-

Lord Death: Thanks guys! We can handle this from here.

Dark-moon: *lets go of Martha* No problem.

Featherwind: Hi Lord Death!

Mint-chip: I'm going home. Nice seeing you! *walks out and sees Soul* _Oh god, this douche again._

Featherwind: *limps out of the Death Room and sees Mint-chip and Soul* _Oh geez. _Hi guys!

Mint-chip: Hi. *glares at Soul*

Featherwind: _*Minty, I know you don't like him, but be the better man and ignore him.*_

Soul: Hi. *glares back at Mint-chip* You again.

Mint-chip: Apparently so.

Featherwind: _*Ice, a little help out here?*_

Ice-sun: *walks out of the Death Room* Hey Soul! _*I don't see what you need help with.*_

Featherwind: _*Soul and Minty hate each other, and I don't want there to be a fight. You know I hate fighting unless it's necessary. Just, help me be the mediator? Please?*_

Black*star: *walks up to Mint-chip* I want a rematch.

Mint-chip: Remember how you lost our last fight so horribly that you ran away crying?

Featherwind: _Oh geez._ NO FIGHTING! *winces and mutters* How is it that these stitches are still sore? I mean, they didn't come undone while fighting. I haven't been able to feel them for a while, actually… *winces again*

Black*star: YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!

Featherwind: *hits Black*star on the head with her shoe* No. Fighting. *Russia aura*

Mint-chip: Come on, I want to shut him up for good this time.

Maka: *hits Mint-chip and Black*star on the head with books* MAKA CHOP!

Featherwind: Thanks Maka. Hey, I have a question for you.

Maka: What is it?

Featherwind: I haven't felt any pain from my stitches, and now they suddenly hurt. They're not torn, but I don't know why they're suddenly giving me pain.

Mint-chip: I'm going.

Black*star: THAT MEANS THAT I WIN BY DEFAULT!

Featherwind: SHUT UP BLACK*STAR! SINCE HE NEVER AGREED TO A REMATCH AND YOU NEVER ACTUALLY STARTED FIGHTING THEN THERE IS NO WINNER! *winces again* Ow.

Mint-chip: *grows kagune and hits Black*star with it* That should shut you up.

Kid: Hello Mint-chip.

Mint-chip: Hey Kid.

Featherwind: Hey Kid, guess what?

Kid: What?

Featherwind: 88888888.

Kid: I approve of the symmetry.

Featherwind: Yay! *winces* Man, this is really starting to hurt.

Black*star: Did you really think that was enough to beat me?! *runs at Mint-chip and tries to hit him with his soul wavelength*

Mint-chip: *catches attack and twists Black*star's arm* At this rate you'll never surpass God. Try again. *lets go*

Featherwind: I said "No fighting", didn't I? I'll say it again. NO FIGHTING!

Black*star: *tries to hit Mint-chip with his soul wavelength again*

Mint-chip: *dodges it and kicks Black*star into a wall* You're clumsy.

Ice-sun: *watching, very entertained*

Featherwind: Ice… *scary not quite Russia aura* You're going to break them up and lock Black*star in an idiot proof room. Got it? I would, but I don't wanna end up back in the hospital.

Ice-sun: Okay!

Featherwind: *aura disappears* Yay!

Ice-sun: *grabs Black*star and drags him away*

Featherwind: *opens idiot proof room* In ya go! *helps Ice-sun shove Black*star into the room and closes door*

Mint-chip: Finally.

Featherwind: *the pain finally gets to her and she falls*

Ice-sun: Maka. What's wrong with her?

Maka: I don't know. She's not bleeding, and I don't think that there's any poison or internal damage if she had gone to the hospital after she got the wound, so really, the only thing would be if she tore her stitches and the gash was closed using an unsanitary needle and the wound became infected from it. Did she rip her stitches at any point?

Ice-sun: Yeah, twice.

Maka: The first time, who stitched her up?

Mint-chip: I did.

Maka: You used a sanitary surgical needle, right?

Mint-chip: Yeah.

Maka: Who stitched her up the second time?

Ice-sun: Me.

Maka: Did YOU use a surgical needle, or just some needle from a sewing kit?

Ice-sun: Minty gave me a needle.

Maka: Then I don't know. We'll have to ask Stein. Let's get her to the infirmary to reduce the risk of further injury. Who's going to carry her? I'm not strong enough.

Ice-sun: I'll do it. *picks up Featherwind*

Featherwind: *groans*

-later-

Stein: That's bizarre.

Ice-sun: What's bizarre?

Stein: There's nothing wrong with her.

Mint-chip: What?

Stein: There's nothing wrong. No infection, no poison, nothing.

Mint-chip: That is bizarre.

Stein: I have a theory. It's kind of gross, but it's a theory.

Ice-sun: What is it?

Stein: You know how she's part Banette?

Ice-sun: Yeah.

Stein: Well, just like other animals, Pokémon have a mating season. It's around that time, seeing as to how she was originally a Pokémon, she probably still has that mating season and it's her hormones.

Ice-sun: If that is the case, what are we supposed to do?

Stein: Well, we either wait it out and she'll be back to normal by around the end of next week, or we have someone do the unmentionable with her and she's back to normal right after that.

Mint-chip: *points at Ice-sun* He's her boyfriend so he'll do it.

Ice-sun: I am not.

Mint-chip: Wat? My brain hurts.

Featherwind: Actually, he's not my boyfriend. We never officially started going out. He never asked me out and I never asked him. Therefore, we're not actually dating.

Mint-chip: This does not help me not be confused.

Ice-sun: I never asked her out and she never asked me out. We're not dating!

Featherwind: Nope. It would be weird if we did that while not going out. Heck, it would be weird if we WERE going out.

Mint-chip: My brain still hurts, I'm leaving.

Featherwind: Okay. *couldn't care less*

Dark-moon: *waiting outside* Joe.

Featherwind: AHH! PEDOBEAR! *hides under the covers in the bed that she's in* KEEP HIM AWAY!

Mint-chip: What do you want?

Featherwind: I don't care what he wants. JUST KEEP HIM AWAY!

Dark-moon: About Martha, we're trying to interrogate her, but she says that she'll only talk to you or Ice.

Featherwind: I don't trust her around Ice. She'll probably try to kill him again.

Mint-chip: I'll talk to her. *goes to where Martha is*

Martha: Hello Minty.

Mint-chip: Why will you only talk to me?

Martha: Well, let's just say that I feel more comfortable around you.

Featherwind: _*Okay, she's either flirting with you or trying to use her stupid mind control.*_

Mint-chip: _*I have a plan.* _Well? What do you want to talk about again?

Martha: How about this, you let me go, and I don't kill you, your family, and your friends.

Featherwind: *appears in a swirl of shadows* Not gonna happen, girly. *turns invisible and makes it look like she's disappearing*

Mint-chip: Fine, we'll let you go. _*This is all going according to plan*_ On one condition, you stop killing people.

Martha: You know that's never going to happen.

Featherwind: _*This is your plan? You sure that it's a GOOD plan?*_

Mint-chip: *_Watch._* Well if you don't stop, you'll be killed.

Martha: I never knew that you cared.

Mint-chip: Of course I care. *smiles*

Featherwind: *silently fake gags*

Martha: Wow. I didn't expect this. So you wouldn't mind if I… *turns arm into spear and stabs Mint-chip* Kill you?

Mint-chip: *falls down* No. *pulls out scalpel and stabs Martha in the neck* What's done is done. It all went according to plan.

Featherwind: *turns visible* It may have gone according to plan, but this is why I didn't leave the room. *gestures to Martha's spear arm*

Mint-chip: I'll be fine. *gets up*

Featherwind: *takes out bandages and gauze and wraps Mint-chip's wound* That should slow the bleeding until we can get medical attention. I gotta thank EJ for giving me basic medical training.

Martha: *starts laughing* Did you really think that was enough to kill me?!

Mint-chip: No, like I said, it all went according to plan.

Martha: What?!

Mint-chip: *points to scalpel in Martha's neck* It's poisoned with the deadliest venom that I could find.

Martha: *eyes widen as she pulls the scalpel out of her neck* Belcher's Sea Snake venom...

Featherwind: No wonder I smelled something gross. And before you ask, yes, I can smell venom.

Mint-chip: That's one of the deadliest venoms in the world, scientists say that a few milligrams can kill one-thousand people. So I believe that the amount that I put on that will kill you.

Martha: How much?

Mint-chip: About six milligrams.

Martha: *falls to the ground twitching*

Featherwind: Well, I don't wanna see a girl die, so later! *teleports away*

Martha: *starts laughing* Good thing I can expel venom from my body quickly! Thanks dad!

Mint-chip: What?! I… I… I didn't expect this to happen!

Featherwind: _*Her dad was a mad scientist who wanted to make someone immortal, remember?*_

Mint-chip: *_I forgot, but now I know.*_ Who was your father?

Martha: Well then, isn't that a mystery. I'll let you figure it out. *runs out of the room* SEE YA MINTY!

Featherwind: *hiding outside the door with a frying pan and hits Martha on the head with the frying pan* Omg. I just pulled an Elizaveta.

Martha: *keeps running away*

Featherwind: *throws a Shadow Ball at Martha's head* YES! DIRECT HIT!

Martha: *keeps running until she gets to a window* BYE! *jumps out*

Featherwind: OH COME ON! I HIT HER ON THE HEAD! TWICE!

Ice-sun: What happened?

Featherwind: Martha escaped. After being poisoned, getting hit on the head with a frying pan, *holds up frying pan* and taking a Shadow Ball to the head.

Dark-moon: Damnit!

Featherwind: AHHH! THE PEDOBEAR IS STILL HERE! *hides behind Ice-sun*

Dark-moon: One, you two are such a cute couple. Two, stop calling me a "Pedobear".

Featherwind: One, we're not dating. Two, you can't expect me to not call you Pedobear after being a pedo. *winces* Oh not again. Stupid Pokémon hormones. I'm just gonna go back to the room. *disappears*

-meanwhile-

Mint-chip: *hearing voices in his head* No. No. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening, not again.

Featherwind: *appears* QUARANTINE!

Mint-chip: NO! Not yet. I can pull myself together this time.

Featherwind: You sure? I don't want you killing anyone against your will.

Mint-chip: Killing, it's not good. Fear isn't good either.

Featherwind: Oh geez. ICE!

Ice-sun: *runs in* What?

Mint-chip: Neither is sadness, or mourning, or mercy, or insanity.

Featherwind: The voices are getting to Minty again! And have you realized how whenever there's a problem, I come to you for help? Weird.

Ice-sun: *grabs Mint-chip and throws him against the wall* SNAP OUT OF IT!

Featherwind: Quarantine?

Ice-sun: No, not yet.

Mint-chip: Yeah, you should listen to him. He has more mercy than you do apparently.

Featherwind: Minty, I just want to help. It would only be for a short time. Until you're in your own mind. But Ice, I'm trusting you on this one.

Ice-sun: If he's not willing to cooperate, then I guess I don't have any other choice, but to beat some sense into him. *grabs Mint-chip and punches him in the face*

Featherwind: *winces* Okay. You do that. *sits down*

Ice-sun: *starts beating Mint-chip senseless*

-ten minutes later-

Mint-chip: Stop. Please stop. I'm fine.

Ice-sun: *stops* Are you feeling better?

Mint-chip: Yes! Jesus Christ!

Featherwind: *asleep and mumbling incoherent words*

Ice-sun: Featherwind, wake up!

Mint-chip: Why the fuck were you beating the shit out of me?!

Featherwind: *mumbles while still half asleep* T-the voices were g-getting to you again. *yawns like a kitten and goes back to sleep*

Ice-sun: Good thing you're back.

Mint-chip: Whatever.

Featherwind: *rolls onto her side mumbling*

Dark-moon: *walks in and sighs* Ice, why did you beat the shit out of Minty? And why is she asleep on the floor?!

Ice-sun: The voices were getting to him. And she just randomly fell asleep there.

Dark-moon: Oh. *takes out camera*

Ice-sun: *takes camera* DUDE! I thought you stopped doing that! *looks through photos* Of course you didn't.

Dark-moon: Hey man, it's an addiction.

Featherwind: *while sleeping, grabs the camera and smashes it* No. *yawns like a kitten*

Dark-moon: Damnit. Luckily I have three more. *unzips jacket to reveal the cameras*

Featherwind: *smashes the other three while sleeping* Pedobear is watching.

Dark-moon: Those cost a lot of money, so I hope she can pay to get them replaced.

Mint-chip: *facing downwards while leaning against a wall*

Featherwind: *mumbles someone's name but it's incoherent*

Mint-chip: She's dreaming about you Ice! *starts laughing*

Ice-sun: Shut up.

Dark-moon: She probably is.

Ice-sun: Fuck you, creep.

Featherwind: *grabs the closest person to her*

Ice-sun: And she grabbed me.

Mint-chip and Dark-moon: *laughing hysterically*

Ice-sun: What now? _What the hell are you doing?_

Featherwind: *tightens grip a bit and mumbles*

Dark-moon: Yeah, we're going to leave you two alone for a bit. *pulls Mint-chip out of the room*

Ice-sun: Fuck. What's wrong with you? *tries to shake free*

Featherwind: *whines and snuggles*

Ice-sun: Oh good god. Wake up! *tries to shake her awake*

Featherwind: *yawns and wakes up* H-huh?

Ice-sun: Uh… You're grabbing my leg.

Featherwind: Oh! *lets go* Sorry. *blushes like a tomato*

Ice-sun: What were you dreaming about?

Featherwind: What do you mean?

Ice-sun: Well, you smashed all of Dark's cameras, then you grabbed my leg.

Featherwind: I'm a really light sleeper, so that's probably why I smashed the cameras. I have no idea why I grabbed your leg. *lies*

Ice-sun: I can tell that you're lying.

Featherwind: W-what? N-no!

Ice-sun: I'll find out at some point, so why not now?

Featherwind: Because I know I dreamed about something. I just can never remember what. I think I know why I grabbed your leg, though.


	11. Chapter 11

Ice-sun: Why?

Featherwind: I-I may have been dreaming about the boy I…haveacrushon!

Ice-sun: I see. Well? Who is it?

Featherwind: U-um… I-it's…

Ice-sun: It's who? You can tell me.

Featherwind: *really quietly* You.

Ice-sun: *blushes* I was not expecting that.

Featherwind: What were you expecting?

Ice-sun: Piko.

Featherwind: *giggles at Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: What? I legitimately thought that.

Featherwind: He's my brother! That would be gross if I liked him that way! *giggles more*

Ice-sun: Oh… I never knew that.

Featherwind: We try to keep it a secret for all of the people that ship us and have no idea. Can't crush the fan's hearts, now can we?

Ice-sun: True.

Featherwind: So…?

Ice-sun: So… What?

Featherwind: *blushes like a tomato* Do you feel the same? **(A/N Am I only dreaming? Or is this burning an eternal flame? No? No one? Okay. By the way authors note should be regarded as whoever the authors note is typed nearest.)**

Ice-sun: Y-yeah…

Featherwind: Good. *kisses Ice-sun's cheek*

Ice-sun: *blushes*

Featherwind: Awww! Big bad Ice has a soft side!

Ice-sun: Shut up.

Featherwind: Mean! *pouts*

Ice-sun: Sorry.

Featherwind: I'm just teasing. *giggles* You're so cute when you're embarrassed!

Mint-chip: *walks through the door* Sorry to ruin the moment, but we have a Kishin egg to kill.

Featherwind: Minty, you can use me. My soul wavelength is like Dawnleg's.

Mint-chip: Sure!

Featherwind: *transforms into a chainsaw* I FEEL SO EPIC!

Mint-chip: Awesome! *grabs Featherwind*

Ice-sun: Dark! Get in here!

Dark-moon: *walks in and transforms in the air*

Ice-sun: *catches Dark-moon* Alright, let's go! *walks out*

Featherwind: YUSH! Oh wait. Minty, you don't know my Soul Resonance.

Mint-chip: Nope. That I do not.

Featherwind: It's called Shadow Venom. Basically, my blade extends and I get a black goop on my blade that's a poison of sorts.

Mint-chip: Okay. Got it. *walks after Ice-sun*

-two hours later-

Martha: *on top of a building when she sees them* Well that was quick!

Mint-chip: *looks at her* Come down here!

Martha: Nah.

Featherwind: *growls*

Martha: *chuckles* If you want to get me you're going to have to come up here! *laughing* I'm just kidding, I'll come down there! *jumps down and turns arms into spears* Hello again.

Featherwind: Shut up.

Martha: That's not very nice. *stabs at Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: *dodges and slashes at Martha*

Martha: *blocks* Well then. *smirks and stabs Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: *can't dodge or block in time and gets stabbed*

Featherwind: ICE!

Martha: *smiles* Looks like I win.

Ice-sun: *smashes hammer against Martha's head*

Martha: *unconscious*

Ice-sun: B-bitch. *passes out*

Featherwind: *transforms and runs to Ice-sun to bandage him up* Okay. That should slow the bleeding.

Mint-chip and Dark-moon: Oh no.

Mint-chip: He hasn't eaten anything in two months.

Dark-moon: That means…

Featherwind: That means what?

Dark-moon: He won't be able to heal on his own.

Featherwind: He needs old fashioned medical care in the hospital?

Mint-chip: That would only make it worse… He needs to eat.

Featherwind: Okay. *teleports away and comes back with the jar of kidneys* This good?

Dark-moon: Should be. But he prefers living humans, so he probably won't eat that...

Featherwind: *drags Martha over* She's still alive. He can eat her!

Mint-chip: He's a sick and twisted ghoul, he prefers to eat them while they're awake. This is why I don't like him around you guys.

Featherwind: He may be a sick and twisted ghoul, but he's sweet.

Mint-chip: Yeah, try telling him that when he wakes up.

Featherwind: I already told him he was cute and he didn't get angry.

Ice-sun: *wakes up*

Featherwind: ICE! *gently hugs*

Mint-chip: *grabs Featherwind and pulls her back*

Ice-sun: *tries to bite Featherwind*

Featherwind: Oh yeah. Injured ghoul equals hungry ghoul. *steps away from Ice-sun*

Martha: *wakes up*

Ice-sun: *pounces onto Martha and bites her*

Martha: *trying to kick Ice-sun off of her*

Ice-sun: I'm glad that you're awake now… You'll make a great meal! *starts eating Martha*

Martha: *stops fighting* I guess that this is the end.

Ice-sun: *stops eating* I feel much better now.

Mint-chip: Wow.

Martha: Before I die, I need to tell you my last name… It's… It's… *passes out almost dead*

Featherwind: Feeling better?

Ice-sun: Yup.

Featherwind: At least she's dead now.

Mint-chip: *in shocked faced mode* _What was her last name?!_ *grabs Martha* YOU CAN'T DIE YET! WHAT'S YOUR LAST NAME?! *grabs Martha's phone and looks at the contacts* *silent*

Ice-sun: What?

Mint-chip: Martha… She didn't put her last name anywhere. No social media sites either.

Ebonyclaw: WHAT'S UP, PEOPLE?! *comes in on giant Mechon*

Ice-sun: Where were you for all this time?!

Ebonyclaw: I kept getting distracted by ads on YouTube… Also, I have a life. It's kinda busy, usually.

Mint-chip: *silent*

Ebonyclaw: So, this random chick… Who is she again?

Ice-sun: Her name is Martha.

Ebonyclaw: Martha Stewart?

Mint-chip: We don't know her last name.

Ebonyclaw: Well… Could we go find the cops and ask if they could look through their criminal databanks? I mean, assuming she's a criminal. Probably is, considering you… yeah.

Ice-sun: She is a criminal, she has never been caught by the police though.

Ebonyclaw: Were there any witnesses? Or did they make a sketch so they could ID her later?

Mint-chip: I don't know and I don't really care. I just want to go home and rest.

Ebonyclaw: Then do that or something. Just lock her up somewhere until she wakes up. She'll wake up, right?

Ice-sun: I don't think so.

Ebonyclaw: O.O

Martha: *wakes up* I thought that I was going to die.

Mint-chip: That means that you can tell us your last name right?

Martha: Not today. *gets up and runs away*

Ebonyclaw: … What the hell just happened?!

Dark-moon: *transforms* Hey there… What's your name?

Ebonyclaw: Uh… Natasha Leonard.

Dark-moon: I'm Dark-moon, but you can just call me Dark.

Ebonyclaw: Well hello there, Dark.

Ice-sun: _Jesus Christ._

Mint-chip: *starts walking home* I'm going to go rest.

Martha: *jumps off of a building and stabs Mint-chip as she lands* AIR ASSASSINATION BITCH! *starts laughing*

Mint-chip: *falls to the ground*

Ice-sun: Dark, we're going again!

Dark-moon: Got it! *transforms*

Ice-sun: *grabs Dark-moon and runs at Martha*

Martha: *stabs Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: *falls down*

Martha: Come on, you can do better than that! *pulls out gun and shoots Ice-sun in the leg* That was so that you don't come after me.

Dark-moon: *transforms and punches Martha* YOU BITCH!

Martha: That wasn't very nice. *shoots Dark-moon in the chest* That should shut you up! *runs away*

Dark-moon: *falls to the ground*

Mint-chip: *gets up and runs over to Dark-moon* No. No no no. Don't die on me.

Dark-moon: D-don't be so… D-dramatic. *takes off gas mask and smiles* I r-really was a creep… Wasn't I? *coughs up blood*

Featherwind: I would say yes, but I don't want anyone to die, so I'll shut up.

Mint-chip: Don't talk like that… We'll get you to the hospital… You'll be okay.

Ice-sun: *runs over to them* Dark!

Dark-moon: You guys have to kill that bitch… F-for me. *closes eyes and dies*

Ice-sun: No… Don't die.

Mint-chip: I'm going to kill her… In the most torturous way that I can think of.

Ice-sun: I'll help you with that.

Featherwind: Me too!

-later-

Mint-chip: *at home* I guess we need to find you a new partner now…

Ice-sun: I guess so.

Mint-chip: I don't know who could be…

Robin: *from upstairs* WHAT THE HELL?!


	12. Chapter 12

Mint-chip and Ice-sun: *runs upstairs*

Robin: *on her bed and her leg is the blade of an axe* What's happening to me?!

Mint-chip: You're a weapon, apparently.

Robin: Wow… I never knew that!

Ice-sun: Try turning into a full weapon.

Robin: Okay… *turns into a battle axe*

Ice-sun: *picks up Robin* Well, I think we found my new weapon partner.

Robin: Wait what!? *transforms*

Featherwind: Hello. Soul wavelength that's compatible with anyone's here.

Ice-sun: I don't really fancy chainsaws that much… Plus I like heavy two-handed weapons a lot.

Featherwind: Fair enough. *pats Robin on the back* Congrats!

Mint-chip: This is a thing that you should be happy about.

Robin: I guess, but still, I wasn't ready for this!

Featherwind: Don't worry. Ice won't let people hurt you and if they do try to, we'll be there, 'kay?

Robin: Fine.

Featherwind: Yay! Ice, you had better not let her get hurt. *hugs Robin* SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Ice-sun: Don't worry, I won't.

Featherwind: Good. *lets go of Robin*

Mint-chip: *walks out* Martha will pay.

Hiro: HI DAD! *hugs Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: Hey there buddy!

Featherwind: Hi Hiro!

Hiro: Hi Featherwind!

Featherwind: Just call me Kat. It's shorter.

Hiro: Okay!

Mint-chip: What got you so hyper?

Hiro: Ice let me have some coffee!

Ice-sun: That was probably a horrible idea on my part!

Featherwind: ICE! You gave him coffee? That's not good for small children!

Ice-sun: He was tired, and I had bought an extra by accident! What do you want me to do with a spare coffee when Minty doesn't drink the stuff?

Featherwind: Good point. Sorry.

Ice-sun: *walks into the room* It's fine.

Featherwind: I'm gonna change the bandages. *goes to her room*

Hiro: COFFEE! *starts running around in circles like a maniac*

Mint-chip: Yeah that was an awful idea, Ice.

Featherwind: _*It's kind of cute.*_

Mint-chip: _*I guess, but it's really weird at the same time*_ Well, Hiro, you're first day at your new school is tomorrow.

Hiro: OKAY!

Featherwind: *comes in wearing a different shirt* I'm back.

Hiro: Where did you go to school dad?

Mint-chip: I went to many different schools.

Featherwind: It's true. I went to school with him at one point.

Ice-sun: I went to school with him through all of it. Until I formed the mafia.

Hiro: Did you ever go to the one that I'm going to?

Mint-chip: I think so. It was in elementary school.

Hiro: Cool!

Mint-chip: _*I wonder if he'll become a meister.*_

Featherwind: _*Probably. I mean, you're a meister.*_

Ice-sun: _*He'll probably go to the DWMA when it's time.*_

Featherwind: _*Again, I say probably.*_

-time skip two months-

Hiro: God, I hate school.

Ice-sun: Oh look, he's just like you Minty.

Featherwind: *giggles and walks up next to Ice-sun* He's not wrong.

Hiro: Can someone help me with my homework?

Ice-sun: Sure.

Featherwind: I'll help.

Hiro: Thanks.

-later-

Mint-chip: So Hiro, how was school today?

Hiro: I fell asleep in class again.

Ice-sun: Wow. He's literally a mini Minty.

Featherwind: *giggles* He may be a mini Minty, but he looks like a mini Mikuo. And Mikuo-kun is a straight A student.

Mint-chip: Eh, whatever. As long as Hiro gets at least a B in his classes it's fine with me.

Featherwind: Wow, Minty. Talk about low expectations.

Mint-chip: Hey, once Ice got a C in cardio-kickboxing class.

Featherwind: *looks at Ice-sun*

Ice-sun: Hey, the teacher was a jerk and the class was stupid.

Featherwind: Eh. I understand. I got a B- in dance and I love it now.

Mint-chip: Well, another reason why is that he wasn't as physically fit as he is now.

Ice-sun: Shut up.

Featherwind: No one cares, Ice.

Ice-sun: I still hate that teacher. He was probably the worst teacher that I ever had.

Featherwind: I understand. I hated my dance teacher.

Robin: *walks into the room* So Ice and Kat. When are you two going to start dating?

Featherwind: *blushes* W-what?

Robin: I know that you two like each other, there's no need to keep it a secret.

Ice-sun: I'm not going to deny it.

Featherwind: *sighs* Me neither. _*Should we tell them?*_

Ice-sun: _*Yup.*_

Featherwind: _*You say it. I'm too embarassed.*_

Ice-sun: _*Fine.*_ We actually have been dating, but we haven't told you guys.

Robin: Uh-huh, sure. For how long? *skeptical tone*

Featherwind: Hmm… About a month and a half.

Mint-chip: Believable.

Ice-sun: It's true.

Featherwind: What more proof do you people need? I'm talking to you, Robin.

Robin: I need video evidence.

Featherwind: Video… Evidence?

Robin: Or I need to see it happen.

Featherwind: See what happen?!

Robin: The date, or whatever else you're comfortable with. *chuckles*

Featherwind: *blushes like a tomato*

Ice-sun: God. You are a discount Dark if I've ever seen one.

Featherwind: *giggles* I see it!

Robin: Well I don't mean to be. Dark was way more creepy than I am.

Ice-sun: Fine. Kat, what do you want to do?

Featherwind: *blushes* I don't know.

Robin: *chuckles* Okay. *gives Ice-sun a camera* I expect it back within forty-eight hours.

Mint-chip: That is so creepy.

Hiro: *grabs Ice-sun's coffee and drinks it* COFFEE!

Featherwind: Oh god… It's cute, but annoying.

Mint-chip: Well, it is Friday afternoon. Hiro, do you know any of your friends phone numbers?

Hiro: I know one of them. *gives Mint-chip a note with a phone number* That's Jasper's. He's probably my best friend there.

Featherwind: Aw… That's kind of cute!

Mint-chip: Okay. *calls Jasper's house* Hi this is Hiro's dad. Well Hiro wants to go over to your house, since he finished all of his homework. Thanks! Sounds great! Bye. *hangs up* Hiro, he wants you to go over there in five minutes. I'll drive you.

Hiro: Okay!

Featherwind: Ice and I have to go.

Robin: 'Kay.

Ice-sun: Wat?

Featherwind: Robin wants proof, remember?

Ice-sun: Oh yeah. Sure. *leaves with Featherwind*

Featherwind: Later!

-later-

Mint-chip: *at Jasper's house talking to Carol, Jasper's mom*

Hiro: THAT'S SO COOL!

Carol: Why is he so hyper?

Mint-chip: He snatched my brothers coffee and chugged it.

Carol: Oh…

Mint-chip: So, do you know what the DWMA is?

Carol: Yeah, I went there.

Mint-chip: Are you a weapon or a meister?

Carol: A weapon.

Mint-chip: Cool, I'm a meister. I think that Hiro will be going there soon, he's a meister as well.

Carol: I think that Jasper will be going there soon too.

Mint-chip: Maybe they'll be partners.

Carol: Who knows, they could be.

Hiro: WOW! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE A WEAPON!

Mint-chip: I'm going to check out what's going on in there. *walks into the living room*

Hiro: *holding a chakram* Look dad! Jasper can turn into a weapon!

Jasper: *transforms* Hi.

Carol: *walks in* I guess that they will be partners.

Mint-chip: I guess so.

-later-

Ice-sun: Well, here's your camera Robin. *gives camera to Robin*

Robin: *looks at video* Okay, that's all the evidence that I need. *walks out*

Featherwind: Finally. *kisses Ice-sun on the cheek*

Mint-chip: We are sending Hiro to the DWMA soon.

Ice-sun: Why so quickly?

Mint-chip: We already found his partner.

Featherwind: I suppose that makes sense.

Hiro: It's Jasper, he's a cool weapon.

Featherwind: What kind of weapon?

Hiro: He's a chakram.

Featherwind: Oh cool!

Mint-chip: Yup.

Featherwind: I wanna meet him.

Dawnleg: *walks in* 'Sup bitches?

Mint-chip: Hi.

Featherwind: Yo Leggy.

Dawnleg: Anything interesting? Anybody I need to maul? *_Any relationships? *wink wink**_

Ice-sun: Dark died. Martha needs to be mauled. *_Featherwind and I are dating now.*_

Featherwind: *blushes*

Dawnleg: How do I find this bitch, Martha?

Mint-chip: She pops up at random times. Only when she wants to be found.

Featherwind: She impaled me. Twice.

Ice-sun: She nearly killed Minty and I, and she DID kill Dark. *walks out*

Dawnleg: Fuck. I will maul her next time.

Featherwind: Ice ATE her. And she still survived. I ran her through with a chainsaw and she survived.

Dawnleg: I will pull her uterus out through her nose. And then I will feed her ovaries to the racoons, rip off her arm and shove it up her ass. Do I make myself clear?

Featherwind: *hugs Dawnleg* And this is why you're my best friend.

Mint-chip: Damn.

Ghost of Flamepelt: Hello!

Dawnleg: NO YOU CAN NOT RAISE VENUS IN THE BATHTUB!

Featherwind: Leave Flamepelt.

Flamepelt: No. Not as long as I haunt.

Featherwind: Flamepelt… I'm part ghost, meaning that you have a physical form to me. I suggest you leave.

Flamepelt: No. I have decided to haunt this house.

Dawnleg: You know what? You can stay as long as you don't bother us.

Featherwind: I don't care anymore. *goes to hang out with Ice-sun*

Dawnleg: Peace bitches! *jumps onto the ceiling and climbs through the vents* -is gone for the next week-

Featherwind: Bye Leggy!

Mint-chip: Well, looks like it's just you and me, Hiro.

Hiro: Yup. Jasper should be coming soon. I wish that the others were here to meet him.

Jasper: *walks in* Hi guys!

Hiro: Hi Jasper!

Mint-chip: Hey Jasper.

Ice-sun: *walks in* So you're Jasper?

Jasper: Yup, nice to meet you.

Robin: *walks in watching the video* Ice.

Ice-sun: What now?

Robin: This video actually isn't enough proof. After watching it I realized that the whole thing could've been staged.

Ice-sun: It actually wasn't.

Robin: I just need more evidence.

Ice-sun: What more do you want?!

Robin: Well, I need to actually be there, or you need to do something more believable. *looks up* Oh, hi Jasper.

Jasper: Hi!

Ice-sun: This is a complete invasion of our privacy.

Robin: Says the Mafioso.

Ice-sun: We'll talk about it later. Jasper, can you show me your weapon form?

Jasper: Sure! *transforms*

Hiro: *catches Jasper*

Mint-chip: Very nice.

Jasper: Thank you. *transforms back*

Hiro: So, when are we going to the academy?

Mint-chip: One month. You two are good at reading and writing, right?

Hiro and Jasper: We're tied for number one in our class!

Mint-chip: Good, because there's going to be a lot of that there as well. I already told you all of the classes.

Hiro: Yup!

Jasper: Hiro, can you tell me them?

Hiro: *lists off the classes*

Jasper: Thanks!

Mint-chip: Almost done filling out these forms.

Featherwind: *walks in* Hi!

Jasper: HI!

Featherwind: Hyper child. I like him.

Hiro: He told me that turning into a weapon gives him an adrenaline rush.

Featherwind: It's true.

Jasper: I'm Jasper. What's your name?

Featherwind: I'm Kat, but I mostly go by Featherwind.

Jasper: Okay!

Featherwind: Yup. I like this child.

Mint-chip: Yup, that's Jasper, alright.

Featherwind: *sees Robin with the camera* Oh god.

Ice-sun: She says that the whole thing could've been staged, and that she needs more evidence of something more believable.

Featherwind: *facefloor*

Robin: Fine, I'll just assume that you two are dating. How about that?!

Featherwind: *muffled from the floor* Yes please.

Ice-sun: Thank you!

Robin: Let's show Jasper my weapon form. *transforms*

Featherwind: *gets up*

Ice-sun: *grabs Robin*

Featherwind: Can I show him mine?

Mint-chip: Sure. *finishes filling out paperwork*

Featherwind: YES! *transforms*

Mint-chip: *grabs Featherwind*

Hiro: She's just his temporary partner. But she's still pretty cool.

Jasper: *amazed face*

Featherwind: *tiny giggle*

Jasper: That's awesome!

-one month later-

Mint-chip: Hiro and Jasper, Ice and Robin are going to be taking you there.

Featherwind: Can I go? Please? *puppy dog face*

Mint-chip: Fine.

Featherwind: YAY!

Ice-sun: Okay guys, are you ready to go!?

Hiro and Jasper: YEAH!

Robin: Okay, let's go.

Ice-sun, Featherwind, Robin, Hiro and Jasper: *leaves*

Ice-sun: Who wants to sit in the middle?

Hiro: I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!

Ice-sun: Okay.

-later-

Ice-sun: Well, we're here.

Hiro: Okay!

Jasper: Sounds good.

Hiro: Who is our teacher again?

Ice-sun: Minty got your teacher to be Stein.

Jasper: Stein?! My parents and Stein never liked each other!

Hiro: He's nice, trust me.

Jasper: I'll try to get along with him.

Ice-sun: Good.

All: *gets out of the car*

-later-

Hiro: *trying to find Stein's classroom* I wonder if we're lost.

Jasper: We probably are. This school is like a maze.

Hiro: You speak the truth.

Maka: *walks up to them* You two are new here right?

Hiro and Jasper: Yes. We're lost.

Maka: What are you trying to find?

Hiro: Was Stein his name?

Jasper: Yeah. We're trying to find Stein's classroom.

Maka: I've heard of you two. You're Hiro right? *points at Hiro*

Hiro: Yeah.

Maka: And you're Jasper?

Jasper: Yup.

Maka: Come on, I'm going there too. *starts walking to Stein's class*

Jasper and Hiro: *follows Maka*

Hiro: How do you know about us?

Maka: People keep talking about how there are two new people that are already partners.

Jasper: Cool.

Maka: I'm Maka, by the way.

Hiro: Hi Maka.

Jasper: Hi.

Dawnleg: *jumps out of Hiro's backpack* Hi Maka.

Hiro: I don't remember putting you into my bag.

Dawnleg: Of course you don't. *smile* I put myself in and contorted to fit with your books and stuff. I'm staying to make sure Black*Star doesn't give you any bullshit.

Jasper: *mesmerized* Thanks… I guess.

Hiro: Thank you.

Maka: Well, we're here. *walks into the room*

Dawnleg: I'm going to watch from the ceiling, peace! *jumps onto ceiling*

Hiro: Thank you! *walks in*

Jasper: *follows Hiro*

-later-

Dawnleg: *jumps down* What did you think of class?

Hiro: It's a lot better than my old school.

Jasper: It's fine.

Dawnleg: On my first day of class I 'accidentally' poisoned the teacher.

Jasper: *chuckles* That's funny.

Hiro: *chuckles*

Dawnleg: Peace bitches. *attacks Sid, who is down the hall, from the ceiling*

Black*Star: I CHALLENGE YOU BOTH!

Dawnleg: *comes back to Hiro and Jasper* Black*Star, I'm tired of your shit. It's their first day, leave them alone. I'll fight you one on one.

Black*Star: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I WILL SURPASS GOD!

Dawnleg: And until you do, you can leave them alone, or continue to bother them and get sent to the infirmary with blood poisoning.

Black*Star: Fine! *walks away*

Hiro: Who was that guy?

Jasper: He's a prick.

Dawnleg: He's Black*Star, last living descendant of the Star*Clan. He is a prick and 'will surpass god' don't let him bother you. Just threaten him until he leaves.

Jasper: That won't be too hard.

Hiro: *chuckles* He's pretty stupid if he thinks that he can surpass god.

Dawnleg: You have no clue.

Featherwind: *appears* He annoys the heck out of me.

Jasper: Where did you come from?

Featherwind: Ghost privileges. I can teleport, float, and become invisible.

Hiro: I never knew that.

Featherwind: I prefer to keep that to myself. But I do teleport a lot.

Jasper: Cool.

Featherwind: You sound like Soul… *ruffles Hiro's hair*

Soul and Maka: *walks up to them*

Hiro: Hi!

Jasper: Sup?

Featherwind: Hi guys! *hugs Maka*

Soul: I just wanted to meet the new kids.

Featherwind: Well, now you've met them. Talk to your little heart's content.

Hiro: Hi, I'm Hiro.

Jasper: My name's Jasper.

Soul: My name's Soul. How old are you two?

Jasper and Hiro: Eight.

Featherwind: *giggles* It's funny how you two will just say stuff in unison.

Jasper: Well, Great minds think alike I guess.

Hiro: Even though we're polar opposites.

Featherwind: I suppose you're right. Dawnleg and I are best friends. Look at how different we are!

Jasper: Cool.

Hiro: I see.

Soul: You guys are pretty young, for academy students that is.

Featherwind: Deal with it Soul. Gotta go! *disappears*

Jasper: See ya.

Hiro: Bye.

Jasper: You seem pretty cool.

Soul: You sound just like me.

Hiro: I don't see why my dad hates you so much.

Soul: He thinks I'm a slacker or something.

Featherwind: _*Cause you can be!*_

Hiro: The reason why Jasper and I are opposites is because he's kind of a slacker, no offense, but I'm a very hard worker.

Jasper: Hey! I work hard… I just procrastinate a lot.

Featherwind: *appears again* That's known as being a slacker. No offense.

Jasper: Shut up.

Featherwind: Sorry. *looks down sad*

Jasper: It's fine, I just have a very short temper.

Hiro: True that.

Featherwind: Okay. *disappears*

Soul and Maka: *walks away*

-later at Hiro and Jasper's dorm room thingy-

Jasper: I'm hungry.

Hiro: There are some boxes of microwaveable mac-n-cheese in the freezer.

Jasper: *looks in the freezer and grabs the macaroni* So, poke holes in it and put it in for four minutes?

Featherwind: *appears* Or I could make pizza!

Jasper and Hiro: Sure!

Featherwind: YAY! *grabs pizza ingredients and starts making the pizza* Can you guys set the oven to 350 degrees?

Jasper: *sets oven to 350*

Featherwind: Thanks. *finishes making pizza and puts it in oven* I'm used to using a traditional wood burning oven, but this works.

-15 minutes later-

Featherwind: Pizza's done. *takes out pizza*

Jasper and Hiro: *sits at the table* Thanks.

Featherwind: *cuts pizza and puts it on plates* There ya go!

Jasper and Hiro: *starts eating*

Featherwind: How is it?

Hiro: It's great!

Featherwind: Aw! Thanks Hiro!

Jasper: It's good!

Featherwind: Thanks guys!

Jasper: *finishes eating* Thanks!

Hiro: *finishes eating* That was good!

Featherwind: I gotta go. *ruffles Hiro's and Jasper's hair*

Hiro and Jasper: Bye!

Featherwind: *disappears*

-with Mint-chip and Ice-sun-

Featherwind: *appears* Hey guys!

Mint-chip: Hi, how are they doing?

Featherwind: They're fine. I made them pizza. They have leftovers too.

Mint-chip: Good.

Featherwind: Yeah. They were going to have microwavable mac-n-cheese.

Ice-sun: *chuckles* That's what I had when I went to the DWMA.

Featherwind: When I went there, I always made my own food. Pasta, pizza, sushi, you name it. I always had fresh ingredients. It was nice.

Dawnleg: I hunted rabbits.

Mint-chip: Cool.


	13. Chapter 13

Featherwind: *from her room* WERE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT SASHA?

Topic-rush: YEAH!

Featherwind: SHE'S A NICE GIRL!

Deathflame: I know that.

Dawnleg: Sasha is nice. Her mother, I wish to shred her urethra and feed it to the crows as I force her to eat her own liver.

Featherwind: COOL!

Deathflame and Topic-rush: *drives to the DWMA*

Featherwind: HEY, YOU GUYS MIND LEAVING ME ALONE FOR A BIT?

Ice-sun: WHY?!

Featherwind: STUPID POKÉMON HORMONES! THAT'S WHY! THE WEEK STILL ISN'T UP YET!

Dawnleg: If you'll excuse me, I'm going to murder something.

Featherwind: GOOD LUCK! FIND A CUCKO OR SOMETHING!

Dawnleg: *eating a raw shrew* What?

Featherwind: KILLER CHICKEN!

Dawnleg: Dammit it happened again.

Mint-chip: What happened again?

Dawnleg: *flips off Mint-chip* Cat hormones. *leaves* Goodbye. Fuck you.

Mint-chip: Jesus.

Featherwind: IT HAPPENS!

Martha: *drives by on a motorcycle*

Dawnleg: DIE BITCH! *flies out of window*

Martha: FUCK YOU! *starts shooting at Dawnleg*

Dawnleg: I WILL RIP YOUR UTERUS OUT THROUGH YOUR MOUTH!

Martha: *drives faster until she is out of sight*

Dawnleg: *chases Martha* YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIVER!

-later, in Hiro and Jasper's dorm thingy-

Hiro: *hears the doorbell ring and opens the door*

Dawnleg: I need a gun. Hurry.

Hiro: We don't have any guns.

Deathflame: *walks in holding Martha's head*

Dawnleg: Where's her body?

Topic-rush: *yawns* We dumped it into the lake.

Sasha: *walks in after them*

Hiro and Jasper: Wow.

Dawnleg: I hate you. I could have offered it to Satan.

Deathflame: *passes out*

Topic-rush: Shit, I forgot that she stabbed him!

Dawnleg: Out of the way. *rushes to Deathflame* Where'd she stab him?

Sasha: It looks like she stabbed him in the stomach.

Featherwind: *appears* I heard the phrase "he got stabbed".

Dawnleg: *starts chewing up marigold* Mhm.

Featherwind: What can I do? I wanna help.

Dawnleg: I got it. *spits marigold on the stab wound* He's just bleeding. *covers with cobweb* Did you know that cobweb actually helps skin heal faster? **(A/N: True story)**

Featherwind: I didn't. I gotta go. *disappears while yelling* STUPID POKÉMON HORMONES!

Dawnleg: *starts trying to eat Deathflame's hand* I HATE THE FUCKING HORMONES! I'm going to go hunt some small rodents and probably eat them. *leaves*

-meanwhile-

Featherwind: *appears in her room and grumbles* Can't even be around my friends for a week.

Dawnleg: *pops out of vents eating a mouse* What?

Featherwind: How did you even get in my room? The door locks from the inside, there are no windows, and I sure as heck don't have an entrance to the attic in here.

Ice-sun: *jumps out of closet* SURPRISE!

Featherwind: GAH! *hides under bed*

Dawnleg: *yowling* DIE! *attacks Ice-sun and chases him out*

Featherwind: *comes out from under the bed* LEGGY! DON'T KILL HIM!

Dawnleg: *yells back* I won't kill him!

Featherwind: LET ME REPHRASE THAT! DON'T HARM HIM IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!

Dawnleg: *returns eating something dead* Too late. He has scratches everywhere. I wouldn't dream of seriously harming my friends. He will be sore for a while though.

Mint-chip: *walks in* What happened to him?

Featherwind: Dawnleg happened. Anyways, kindly get out of my room.

Dawnleg: I will be exiling myself with her for a week or two while I have pika. **(A/N: Pika is when you eat non-food items. Usually a symptom of pregnancy but in this case, a symptom of cat hormones)** NOW FUCK OFF!

Featherwind: Not a good idea.

Ice-sun: *pops head out of closet* Hi.

Dawnleg: You have 5 seconds to run.

Featherwind: No he doesn't. He can stay.

Dawnleg: It's obvious who somebody likes. *eyebrow wiggle*

Featherwind: We're dating, so yeah. Pretty obvious.

Dawnleg: But now? I probably shouldn't even be in here. You could kill me. Or I could eat your toes.

Featherwind: Dawnleg, out. Now. *points to the door*

Dawnleg: I will leave, but I WILL NEVER LEAVE WITH THE CONVENTIONAL METHOD! *jumps out the window*


	14. Chapter 14

Featherwind: *from her room* WERE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT SASHA?

Topic-rush: YEAH!

Featherwind: SHE'S A NICE GIRL!

Deathflame: I know that.

Dawnleg: Sasha is nice. Her mother, I wish to shred her urethra and feed it to the crows as I force her to eat her own liver.

Featherwind: COOL!

Deathflame and Topic-rush: *drives to the DWMA*

Featherwind: HEY, YOU GUYS MIND LEAVING ME ALONE FOR A BIT?

Ice-sun: WHY?!

Featherwind: STUPID POKÉMON HORMONES! THAT'S WHY! THE WEEK STILL ISN'T UP YET!

Dawnleg: If you'll excuse me, I'm going to murder something.

Featherwind: GOOD LUCK! FIND A CUCKO OR SOMETHING!

Dawnleg: *eating a raw shrew* What?

Featherwind: KILLER CHICKEN!

Dawnleg: Dammit it happened again.

Mint-chip: What happened again?

Dawnleg: *flips off Mint-chip* Cat hormones. *leaves* Goodbye. Fuck you.

Mint-chip: Jesus.

Featherwind: IT HAPPENS!

Martha: *drives by on a motorcycle*

Dawnleg: DIE BITCH! *flies out of window*

Martha: FUCK YOU! *starts shooting at Dawnleg*

Dawnleg: I WILL RIP YOUR UTERUS OUT THROUGH YOUR MOUTH!

Martha: *drives faster until she is out of sight*

Dawnleg: *chases Martha* YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIVER!

-later, in Hiro and Jasper's dorm thingy-

Hiro: *hears the doorbell ring and opens the door*

Dawnleg: I need a gun. Hurry.

Hiro: We don't have any guns.

Deathflame: *walks in holding Martha's head*

Dawnleg: Where's her body?

Topic-rush: *yawns* We dumped it into the lake.

Sasha: *walks in after them*

Hiro and Jasper: Wow.

Dawnleg: I hate you. I could have offered it to Satan.

Deathflame: *passes out*

Topic-rush: Shit, I forgot that she stabbed him!

Dawnleg: Out of the way. *rushes to Deathflame* Where'd she stab him?

Sasha: It looks like she stabbed him in the stomach.

Featherwind: *appears* I heard the phrase "he got stabbed".

Dawnleg: *starts chewing up marigold* Mhm.

Featherwind: What can I do? I wanna help.

Dawnleg: I got it. *spits marigold on the stab wound* He's just bleeding. *covers with cobweb* Did you know that cobweb actually helps skin heal faster? **(A/N: True story)**

Featherwind: I didn't. I gotta go. *disappears while yelling* STUPID POKÉMON HORMONES!

Dawnleg: *starts trying to eat Deathflame's hand* I HATE THE FUCKING HORMONES! I'm going to go hunt some small rodents and probably eat them. *leaves*

-meanwhile-

Featherwind: *appears in her room and grumbles* Can't even be around my friends for a week.

Dawnleg: *pops out of vents eating a mouse* What?

Featherwind: How did you even get in my room? The door locks from the inside, there are no windows, and I sure as heck don't have an entrance to the attic in here.

Ice-sun: *jumps out of closet* SURPRISE!

Featherwind: GAH! *hides under bed*

Dawnleg: *yowling* DIE! *attacks Ice-sun and chases him out*

Featherwind: *comes out from under the bed* LEGGY! DON'T KILL HIM!

Dawnleg: *yells back* I won't kill him!

Featherwind: LET ME REPHRASE THAT! DON'T HARM HIM IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!

Dawnleg: *returns eating something dead* Too late. He has scratches everywhere. I wouldn't dream of seriously harming my friends. He will be sore for a while though.

Mint-chip: *walks in* What happened to him?

Featherwind: Dawnleg happened. Anyways, kindly get out of my room.

Dawnleg: I will be exiling myself with her for a week or two while I have pika. **(A/N: Pika is when you eat non-food items. Usually a symptom of pregnancy but in this case, a symptom of cat hormones)** NOW FUCK OFF!

Featherwind: Not a good idea.

Ice-sun: *pops head out of closet* Hi.

Dawnleg: You have 5 seconds to run.

Featherwind: No he doesn't. He can stay.

Dawnleg: It's obvious who somebody likes. *eyebrow wiggle*

Featherwind: We're dating, so yeah. Pretty obvious.

Dawnleg: But now? I probably shouldn't even be in here. You could kill me. Or I could eat your toes.

Featherwind: Dawnleg, out. Now. *points to the door*

Dawnleg: I will leave, but I WILL NEVER LEAVE WITH THE CONVENTIONAL METHOD! *jumps out the window*


	15. Chapter 15

Ice-sun: Wanna know how I got in here?

Featherwind: Sure…?

Ice-sun: There's a secret entrance that I know about, and it ends in the closet. I just found it today.

Featherwind: Oh...

Deathflame: *has almost fully recovered and is driving back home*

Topic-rush: Feeling better?

Deathflame: I'm fine.

Topic-rush: You sure?

Deathflame: Yes. *pulls into the driveway*

Both: *gets out of the car*

Topic-rush: Wait, this is Minty's house.

Deathflame: We're staying here for the night.

Featherwind: *looks out the window* **(A/N: She lives with Mint-chip and Ice-sun, 'cause why not?)** Hey guys, Flame and Topic are here.

Mint-chip: *opens front door* Come on in!

Deathflame and Topic-rush: *walks into the house*

Mint-chip: Make yourselves at home.

Featherwind: Hi, guys.

Topic-rush: Hi.

Deathflame: Hi.

Ice-sun: What brings you guys here?

Deathflame: I still need some time to recover.

Mint-chip: That's fine with me.

Featherwind: You can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch. Or on the ceiling. Or just floating in mid-air… Eh. I'll figure it out.

-meanwhile-

Hiro: *playing "Town of Salem" on the computer* YES!

Jasper: *playing the same game in the other room* What?!

Hiro: I got my favorite role!

Jasper: I got my favorite as well. It's serial killer.

Hiro: Mine is godfather.

Jasper: Cool… Alliance?

Hiro: Sure.

-later-

Hiro: YES! I win!

Jasper: Dammit.

Featherwind: *from somewhere in the distance* LANGUAGE!

Jasper: SORRY!

Featherwind: *appears* I need a place to stay.

Hiro: You can stay here if you want to.

Featherwind: Thanks. I gave Flame and Topic my room for the night, and the couch is uncomfortable, there are no rafters for me to hang from, and it's really cold in there, so I can't float without freezing in the middle of the night.

Jasper: No need to tell us the details.

Featherwind: Fine. *floats* Thanks again. I'll be back later. *disappears*

-meanwhile-

Featherwind: *appears* What did I miss?

Ice-sun: *walks in dragging Martha's body*

Featherwind: Okay, really. What did I miss?

Deathflame: *holding Martha's head*

Featherwind: Anyone care to explain?

Mint-chip: We are bringing Flamepelt back from hell.

Featherwind: As long as she doesn't raise Venus in the bathtub, I'm good with that.

Mint-chip: Yeah, hopefully she doesn't… This was Dawnleg's idea.

Featherwind: Fair enough.

Dawnleg: Can I talk to Satan?

Featherwind: Me too?

Mint-chip: Dawnleg and Satan are good friends… I think.

Dawnleg: This is awkward….. He's my dad.

Featherwind: Can I meet him?

Mint-chip: Damn dude! I wanna meet him!

Dawnleg: Of course you can! Just don't judge the chocolate obsession. That's why we need 60 pounds of dark chocolate to bring Flamepelt back.

Ice-sun: Trust me, I know the guy, he loves his chocolate.

Featherwind: Don't we all. Chocolate is good.

Ice-sun: Well, I wouldn't know.

Featherwind: Why not?

Ice-sun: Part ghoul, remember? All human food tastes disgusting to me.

Featherwind: Ah. That's too bad.

Mint-chip: *shoves chocolate into Ice-sun's mouth* If I can eat it then you can eat it.

Ice-sun: *spits out chocolate* You're body was augmented remember?! Dick.

Featherwind: Be nice. Although I guess for this, you can call him that. I call people that when they make me eat vegetables. I'm practically a carnivore!

Mint-chip: Whatever, let's just call the big guy.

Featherwind: I'm kind of nervous. *hugs Ice-sun's arm*

Ice-sun: He's a nice guy, trust me.

Featherwind: I'm not nervous about meeting him. I'm part ghost. I'm nervous about practically raising the dead.

Ice-sun: It'll be fine.

Featherwind: I'm just scared that it'll be like human transmutation.

Mint-chip: What's the worst that can happen?

Featherwind: It could be like human transmutation and we all lose a limb or die. I don't want that to happen.

Mint-chip: Well… Come to think about it maybe this isn't the best idea.

Featherwind: It might not be like human transmutation either.

Ice-sun: Should we do the ritual now?

Featherwind: Sure. I'm still nervous.

Dawnleg: Chill. We have the chocolate. We'll be fine.

Featherwind: Okay. I trust you.

Dawnleg: *starts random chant and throwing chocolate into a fire around Flamepelt's spirit*

Satan: *appears* Make it quick, I have some things to attend to.

Featherwind: Hello Mr. Satan.

Dawnleg: Can you bring her back? I'm sure she's annoying the hell out of you…. no pun intended….. *gestures to Flamepelt*

Ice-sun: Hey Lucifer.

Satan: Hello Ice. And yes I'll bring her back, as long as you have payment.

Featherwind: Would that happen to be chocolate?

Satan: Why yes it would be. I like this one, she knows things.

Featherwind: Thank you. And here! *gives chocolate*

Satan: Do you have a body that I can put her soul into?

Ice-sun: Why yes we do! *carries Martha's complete body and head to Satan* There you go.

Satan: Alright then.

Dawnleg: I hope it doesn't matter that the head is separate, can you do anything about that?

Satan: Yes. Yes I can. *fuses Martha's body with her head*

Dawnleg: Thank you Daddy.

Satan: You're welcome. *puts Flamepelt's soul into Martha's body*

Flamepelt: Wow! I'm alive bitches!

Satan: I'd best be off now. Bye. *disappears*

Featherwind: He's cool.

Flamepelt: Can we raise Venus in the bathtub now?

All except for Deathflame: NO!

Flamepelt: Awww.

Featherwind: You can raise a fish in the bathtub. How's that?

Flamepelt: Fine.

Featherwind: *gives a trash bag filled with water* Here. The fish is in there.


	16. Chapter 16

Flamepelt: YAY! *dumps out bag with fish* WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY IS THERE A 15 POUND KOI IN HERE!?

Featherwind: It's a big koi.

Flamepelt: No shit motherfucker.

Featherwind: It's going to die if we don't get in water again. Smart dumping it out on the floor. *deep fried sarcasm*

Dawnleg: *draws bath* Thats a fatass fish. *heaves into bathtub* On second thought, it's not that fat. In fact, my cat is fatter!

Featherwind: So is my cat. Trust me. I gave him the nickname Mochi. You know, like the cat in Big Hero 6.

Dawnleg: Yep.

Mint-chip: I remember I met a cat who's nickname was Maximum Cat.

Featherwind: (XD) Bravo, whoever nicknamed that cat. I nicknamed another cat Flareon. He looks like a Flareon.

Dawnleg: I just nicknamed my cat fatass.

Featherwind: Bravo.

Dawnleg: Indeed.

Featherwind: Hey, where did Ice go? *looks around*

Ice-sun: *gone*

Dawnleg: Who cares? All I need is some koi fille.

Featherwind: I care.

Dawnleg: FUCK EVERYBODY! *runs in circles*

Featherwind: LANGUAGE!

Dawnleg: FUCK LANGUAGE *flips off Featherwind*

Featherwind: SHE'S BEING MEAN!

Dawnleg: SO MUCH COCAINE! *foams at the mouth*

Featherwind: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Moonrise: *jumps through the window* Holy shit I'm tripping bear balls whis this coke!

Featherwind: *facepalm* I'm surrounded by idiots.

Mint-chip: HI MOONRISE!

Featherwind: I rest my case. I'm going to my room. *leaves* THE GHOST OF DARK HAD BETTER NOT SHOW UP!

Moonrise: Man I'm so hammered those black guys know their shit! *falls on face passed out*

Dawnleg: CRACK! *twitches on the ground*

Featherwind: BAKAS! ALL OF YOU!

Mint-chip: Jesus Christ.

Ice-sun: *in Featherwind's room* Even me?

Featherwind: No. Not you. You're not an idiot.

Mint-chip: AT LEAST I'M NOT ON DRUGS!

Featherwind: TOO BAD!

Moonrise: Well I am! God I need to quit, after this one last smidge… *snorts some coke*

Mint-chip: Don't mind my druggy friend!

Moonrise: No longer am i druggy! well if you excuse me I got to go take a shit!

Ice-sun: Face it, Moonrise, you're a druggy for life.

Dawnleg: YOU SHALL DIE, MOONRISE! *seriously injures Moonrise as if he had stolen her licorice*

Moonrise: I think that would hurt if I wasn't TRIPPING BEAR BALLS RIGHT NOW!

Dawnleg: *pukes rainbows* **(A/N: We do not condone the use of drugs)**

Moonrise: Wow, now I hate this shit. _WELL I'LL ENJOY THIS LAST TIME_! *turns hands into lazer guns and fires every witch way*

Dawnleg: Alright thats it. I've had it. You're worse than Flamepelt. And she tried to raise an infant in a bathtub and make it pay tax on the bathtub! *throws Moonrise out the window* YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE DOG HOUSE TONIGHT!

Moonrise: *sings "who let the dogs out"* Well that's fine. I'll make the dogs pay me! *passes out again and shits self*

Dawnleg: BY THE WAY WE HAVE WOLVES NEAR HERE! THEY DON'T LIKE PEOPLE!

Moonrise: Aw they're so cute I'll shoot one and heal it so it loves me! *once again passes out*

Mint-chip: They've already met him, they think he's weird. They actually fear him.

Dawnleg: There's no reasoning with that dumbass.

-the next morning-

Moonrise: *wakes up* Oh geez did my alter ego do drugs again! Oh god I hope I didn't hurt anyone!

Mint-chip: Forgot to mention: He has multiple personalities.

Dawnleg: That might have been useful last night. I'm leaving. *leaves*

Moonrise: Did I shit myself?!

Mint-chip: YUP!

Ice-sun: Is he back to normal yet?

Featherwind: *hiding behind Ice-sun* Please tell me he's back to normal.

Mint-chip: I think so.

Moonrise: You bet it! Sorry about last night, I have two, well three sid-... well a lot of sides to me…

Mint-chip and Ice-sun: WE KNOW!

Dawnleg: *nomming on pineapple* What? I want some rabbit… Bye! *leaves again*

Mint-chip: Dammit Moonrise!

Moonrise: What?

Ice-sun: You are such an idiot. You're a disgrace to meisters and weapons alike.

Moonrise: Why do you say that?

Mint-chip: Do I really have to explain it?

Moonrise: No, I guess not.

Ice-sun: Exactly.

Mint-chip: I think that you should go home, Moonrise.

Moonrise: Fine, I'll come back later. See ya. *leaves*

Mint-chip and Ice-sun: Bye.

Ice-sun: I don't like that guy.

Mint-chip: He's fine once you get to know him. He was a good friend of mine back at the DWMA.

Featherwind: You know, I agree with Ice. I don't like him.

Ice-sun: I still don't like him.

Featherwind: We understand that.

-later-

Moonrise: *at home*

Martha: Hello Moonrise.

Moonrise: WHO ARE YOU AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

Martha: Oh, don't worry about that.

Moonrise: *under mind control* Okay.

-even later-

Featherwind: *asleep on the couch*

Ice-sun: SO BORED!

Mint-chip: I wish that I could fight more.

Featherwind: *mumbles incoherent things in her sleep and rolls over*

Martha: *walks in* Your wish has been granted!

Mint-chip: HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!

Martha: Do you honestly think that I would be that clumsy? I mean, you killed an imposter.

Robin: *transforms*

Ice-sun: *grabs Robin and attacks Martha*

Featherwind: *somehow still asleep*

Moonrise: *shoots Ice-sun with a non-lethal blast*

Ice-sun: *knocked out*

Featherwind: *wakes up, sees Martha and growls* I had a feeling you wouldn't die that easily. *transforms*

Mint-chip: *grabs Featherwind*

Martha: Your feeling was correct.

Moonrise: *shoots Mint-chip with a non-lethal blast*

Mint-chip: *knocked out*

Moonrise: That takes care of all of the huge threats.

Martha: Thank you, moonrise you are of no use to me anymore.

Featherwind: *transforms but keeps her arm as a chainsaw* You forgot that I impaled you.

Martha: *pulls out a gun* I'll get to you in a second. *aims gun at Moonrise's head*

Featherwind: If you're going to kill someone, why not me? He's not a threat. He's a disgrace to weapons and meisters alike. He's harmless. I don't mind dying, you know.

Moonrise: *shoots Martha in the head* Bitch please, no one talks about me like that, you hear?

Martha: *knocked out*

Featherwind: Huh. Nice one.

Moonrise: I am a threat when I'm in this state. Ice and Minty call it my "badass" state.

Featherwind: Cool. Now, I'm going to check them for injuries and go back to sleep. *checks Ice-sun and Mint-chip* They're fine. *gets back on couch and falls back asleep*

Dawnleg: HOW MUCH DO YOU FUCKING SLEEP FEATHERWIND!?

Featherwind: *wakes up* Stupid Pokémon hormones. That's how. *goes back to sleep*

Dawnleg: Ok. That would explain it.

Moonrise: I'm so fucking lost…

Mint-chip: You'll understand later.

Featherwind: *wakes up **again*** I'll explain.

Moonrise: Okay, whatever.

Featherwind: Okay. So basically, Dawnleg has this weird cravings period, and I have mating season right now. So unless you wanna be raped, leave me alone.

Dawnleg: *eating a frog* Yep. Don't let me eat your hand. Last time that happened I got diarrhea.

Mint-chip: Moonrise, why are your eyes turning blue?

Moonrise: *starts to breath easier* I'm changing again! *said with little pain in his voice*

Featherwind: *hides behind the couch* Eep!

Ice-sun: Let me guess, every time you change states your eyes change color?

Moonrise: Yeah I guess that's because I'm part lion…

Featherwind: Cool.

Mint-chip: Okay…

Featherwind: Um… He's still changing, remember? *ducks behind couch again*

Moonrise: Nah I'm all good now. Well for a bit.

Featherwind: Okay. *jumps over the back of the couch and lands sitting on a cushion*

Moonrise: Well I want to umm take a walk. *says while quickly putting on dark sun glasses and walks out*

Mint-chip: Oh god…

Featherwind: What…?

Mint-chip: He's changing to his druggy state. He does this right before he does that.

Featherwind: Oh Kami-sama...

Moonrise:What up bitches! I'm back! And BOY I've got a surprise for you! *says drunkenly* *whispers* It's my DICK!

Featherwind: Oh Kami-sama. Get him away from me. NOW!

Ice-sun: *throws Moonrise out the window* Jesus Christ.

Moonrise: *yells* Aw, what a fucking PARTY FUCKER! *flips everyone off*

Ice-sun: GO PARTY SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Moonrise: FUCK YOU *pauses* I LOVE YOU *pauses* NAH FUCK YOU *walks away and yells back* I LOVE YOU GUYS! FUCK ALL OF YOU! Man that was the longest day of my LIFE! *says drunkenly and as was said passes out and its head on the way down*

Dawnleg: LICORICE! *pukes rainbows on Featherwind*

Ice-sun: *throws Martha out of the window* Looks like he passed out again.

Mint-chip: *hears loud fart noise* AND he shit himself!

-the next day-

Mint-chip: Well then… That was weird last night.

Moonrise: Yeah, tell me about it I shit myself and had animals eat it!

Ice-sun: You are seriously fucked up in the head.

Featherwind: Yeah… As long as I don't have to see THAT again, then I'm good.

Mint-chip: Same here.

Moonrise: Well I didn't like it either. Try having animals stick their heads in your ass to get a smelly meal!

Featherwind: Gross. But seriously, you have to learn to keep that under control.

Moonrise: Well yeah! No fucking shit! God!

Featherwind: Hey, I get it. I've kind of been through that. Key word, "kind of".

Moonrise: Well I "kind of" feel pissed which is another side of me *eyes change orange*

*growls*

Featherwind: Calm down. I understand how it feels.

Moonrise: *breaths very heavily* No you don't God dammit! *runs out of house*

Featherwind: Oooookay?

Mint-chip: And he's gone.

Ice-sun: Jesus.

Featherwind: I do somewhat understand what he's going through, with the whole "control over your own mind and body" thing.

Dawnleg: YOU CAN'T BE SAD BECAUSE TURNIPS! *smashes turnips on the floor*

Featherwind: Who said anyone was sad? I just understand what he's going through. I go through it every year.

Dawnleg: TURNIPS!

Mint-chip: Simply turnips.

Featherwind: Indeed.

Moonrise: *walks back in* Sorry about that, you know other me and all.

Mint-chip and Ice-sun: We know!

Moonrise: Yeah yeah the twins think they know everything…

Featherwind: Be nice.

Moonrise: *eyes turn green*

Mint-chip: Oh God.

Featherwind: What does green mean?

Mint-chip: Hormonal… AKA flirty and wanting to screw every girl he sees.

Featherwind: Oh Kami-sama. I'm scared.

Moonrise: *walks up to Featherwind*

Ice-sun: *kicks Moonrise in the balls*

Dawnleg: I WILL KILL YOU! *this is sparta!*

Moonrise: *on the ground twitching* Why?

Featherwind: *deadpans* That was a bit excessive.

Dawnleg: No. It wasn't. Unless you want to die?

Featherwind: IT IS MY MATING SEASON! POKÉMON TAKE ANY MATE THEY CAN FIND!

Ice-sun: WHAT?!

Dawnleg: *high pitched voice* Ditto.

Featherwind: That's why I said I understood what he was going through. I'm trying to keep my hormones in check so that, oh, I don't know, I don't RAPE anybody?!

Dawnleg: Just do what I do. Hide in the woods.

Ice-sun: I'm out, I can't do this shit anymore!

Dawnleg: Pineapple.

Featherwind: Huh?

Ice-sun: *walks to his room and locks the door*

Featherwind: I'm so confused.

Dawnleg: I LIKE PINEAPPLES!

Mint-chip: He doesn't like to talk about things when he's upset.

Dawnleg: I think he wants to screw you and he's pissed that you're not raping him.

Featherwind: *deadpans* Really, Dawnleg? Really? I've literally NEVER mated with someone. NEVER!

Dawnleg: He got pissed after you said you had to TRY not to rape people.

Featherwind: Your point being?

Dawnleg: He's pissed because you're not trying to rape him.

Mint-chip: Just go talk to him.

Dawnleg: And maybe fuck him.

Featherwind: Okay. And I'm not so sure how I feel about you saying that. *walks to Ice-sun's door* Hey, Ice?

Ice-sun: GO AWAY!

Dawnleg: PINEAPPLES! *throws pineapple at Ice-sun's door*

Featherwind: *facepalm* Ice, I'm coming in.

Ice-sun: NO!

Featherwind: *appears in Ice-sun's room* Too bad.

Ice-sun: *sitting up against a wall, facing downwards*

Featherwind: C'mon, what's up with you?

Ice-sun: *silent*

Featherwind: *begging* Ice, please just tell me.

Ice-sun: Take a wild guess.

Featherwind: I honestly don't know. Please, just tell me.

Ice-sun: Guess, I'm serious.

Featherwind: I really don't know. All I have is some theory that Dawnleg came up with.

Ice-sun: What was it?

Featherwind: That you're pissed that I'm not trying to rape you.

Ice-sun: *silent*

Featherwind: *blushes* Was that it?

Ice-sun: *silent*

Featherwind: *blushes more* I'm new to all this. The whole dating thing and such.

Ice-sun: *looks up*

Featherwind: What?

Ice-sun: *smirks, chuckles and looks back down*

Featherwind: *still blushing* Seriously, what?

Ice-sun: Nothing.

Featherwind: Tell me!

Ice-sun: This room is soundproof, by the way. I felt the need to tell you that, for some reason.

Dawnleg: *inside the vents* Not from inside the vents! *leaves*

Featherwind: *glares at the vents* Why would I need to know that?

Ice-sun: I don't know…

Featherwind: You still never told me what was wrong.

Ice-sun: *silent*

Featherwind: *once again begging* Ice, tell me!

Ice-sun: I like it when you beg. It's smexy.

Featherwind: *blushes* W-what?

Ice-sun: Nothing.

Featherwind: *blushes*

Ice-sun: *smirks*

Featherwind: W-what?

Ice-sun: *chuckles*

Featherwind: Ice, tell me! Please?

Ice-sun: It's nothing.

Featherwind: *crosses arms and pouts* It's not nothing. What do I have to do to get you to tell me?!

Ice-sun: You don't want to know what it is.

Featherwind: Yeah, I do!

Ice-sun: Then you don't want to know what you have to do.

Moonrise: *gets up and bangs on door (not sexually)* Let me in! Come on!

Dawnleg: *pops out of a different vent system* NO! YOU FUCKING PERV!

Moonrise: WHAT HAPPENED?! I CAN'T REMEMBER WHEN I TURN!

-with Ice-sun and Featherwind-

Featherwind: Tell me!

Ice-sun: Do you really want to know that badly?

Featherwind: YES! Please just tell me! *pleading*

Ice-sun: I want you to get down on your knees for me.

Featherwind: *blushes and kneels down*

Ice-sun: Now turn around.

Featherwind: *blushes more and turns around* O-okay.

Ice-sun: Now strip.

Featherwind: W-WHAT?! *becomes a tomato*

Ice-sun: Strip.

Featherwind: W-why?

Ice-sun: You asked what I wanted.

Featherwind: O-okay. *slowly takes off her shirt*

Ice-sun: Bend down.

Featherwind: *bends over and somehow blushes more*

Shadow: Hi! *sees Featherwind* WHAT THE FUCK!

Featherwind: I-I don't even know where this is going. Don't ask me. *blushes even more*

Shadow: *slowly backs away* Right…*runs out the door*

Ice-sun: *chuckles*

Featherwind: *somehow blushes more* I-Ice?

-we cut this part out because of lemonland-

-outside the room-

Shadow: I have never been so scared in my life… *runs out of the house*

Mint-chip: What's going on in there?

Everyone outside the door: *hears a very very very faint moan through the door*

Mint-chip: Oh… That…

Dawnleg: Is disturbing….

Mint-chip: ICE YOU'RE A RAPIST!

Featherwind: *very very very faintly heard* IT'S NOT RAPE IF THE RAPEE CONSENTS!

Mint-chip: *very faintly heard that* Oh shit!

Dawnleg: *hears clearly because she's in the vents. Again* Ew. That's disgusting. *fake gags*

Mint-chip: If she gets pregnant, then I don't know what they'll do.

Dawnleg: If she gets pregnant, which she probably will, then this whole thing won't happen again.

-two days later-

Dawnleg: Hey Featherwind, have this. *hands a box with the you-know-what for the you-know-which*

Featherwind: *blushes and goes into the bathroom*

Ice-sun: Oh shit.

Featherwind: *comes out blushing even more*

Dawnleg: *announcers voices* WHO IS THE FATHER?!

Featherwind: I-Ice…

Ice-sun: *whispers* Shit…

Dawnleg: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU MADE HER STOP BEING HORNY!

Featherwind: *blushes* Dawnleg! Don't say stuff like that!

Dawnleg: PINEAPPLE! *slams pineapple on the floor so it breaks* That is a symbol of you after you give birth. Wasted. Ripped to shreds. Pulverized. Massacred. Mangled. Destroyed.

Featherwind: *glares at Dawnleg* Shut up.

Ice-sun: Wow… I'm gonna be a father.

Featherwind: Yup. I, for one, am happy.

Ice-sun: I'm happy too.

Dawnleg: You are a pineapple.

Featherwind: Really, Dawnleg. Shut up.

Dawnleg: DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!

Featherwind: *glares* Shut. Up, Dawnleg.

Ice-sun: If it's a boy we're naming him Kevin, just sayin'.

Featherwind: If it's a girl, then I like the name Yuzuki.

Ice-sun: Fine.

Featherwind: Do you not like that name?

Ice-sun: I was thinking Teresa… I don't know though.

Featherwind: I like Yuzuki because it has such a beautiful meaning.

Ice-sun: Okay.

Featherwind: But if it's a boy, then yeah. Kevin.

Ice-sun: Kay.

-nine months later-

Featherwind: *falls down* Aah!

-at the hospital-

Featherwind: Aah!

Doctor: Only the father can stay.

Everyone except Ice-sun: *leaves*

Featherwind: Aah!

-later-

Featherwind: *exhausted from having triplets*

Ice-sun: They were triplets.

Mint-chip: Damn dude.

Featherwind: *just smiling*

Ice-sun: Two girls, one boy.

Dawnleg: Can I name one Pineapple?

Featherwind: No. We already picked out the names.

Ice-sun: The girls are Teresa and Yuzuki.

Featherwind: The boy is Kevin. *holding Kevin*

-time skip six years-

Moonrise: *walks into the room while in druggy state* I'M TRIPPIN' BEAR BALLS!

All: *facepalm simultaneously*

Mint-chip: Hiro, go get the hose.

Hiro: Yup. *grabs firehose and gives it to Mint-chip*

Featherwind: This is why we can't have nice things.

Mint-chip: *sprays Moonrise with the firehose*

Moonrise: *flies out the door* PRICK!

Mint-chip: You deserved it!

Dawnleg: FUCK YOU!

Featherwind: NO MORE DRUGS!

Dawnleg: OR PINEAPPLE!

Moonrise: *eyes turn purple*

Featherwind: What does purple mean?

Mint-chip: Depressed or emo or fat or whatever you want to call it.

Featherwind: *tries really hard not to laugh* Emo? Really?

Mint-chip: You should see the amount of scars he has. It's not funny.

Featherwind: (O.O) Oh…

Moonrise: *walks in with his head down*

Mint-chip: You alright?

Dawnleg: You ok? Want some thyme? *holds out thyme*

Moonrise: I'm fine.

Mint-chip: Where's Ice?

Featherwind: That, my friend, is a fine question.

Mint-chip: He could be at work. You know, running the mafia.

Featherwind: True.

Mark: *walks in dragging Ice-sun who is unconscious* Attention everyone! I am the new leader of the mafia, and I expect you all to obey us!

Featherwind: Yeah… Not gonna happen.

Mark: One more thing! If you don't follow the new set of rules that I have set in place, you die.

Featherwind: Once again, I say, not gonna happen.

Ice-sun: *wakes up and twists Mark's wrist* You son of a bitch!

Mark: *turns arm into chainsaw* That was uncalled for. *raises chainsaw arm* Let this be an example!

Featherwind: *turns arm into chainsaw and blocks Mark* NOPE!

Mark: I thought that I recognized you from somewhere, Featherwind. *swings at Featherwind* Or should I use your real name?

Featherwind: *growls and dodges* What are you talking about? And how the heck do you know my real name?

Mark: Well, Kat, that is a story for another time. *swings at Featherwind again*

Featherwind: *blocks, turns other arm into chainsaw too and swings at Mark*

Mark: *takes hit and the wound heals almost instantly*

Featherwind: H-Huh?!

Mark: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I was one of Martha's father's experiments… The latest one as a matter of fact.

Featherwind: Just tell me who you are. *goes on the defensive*

Mark: My name is Mark. Don't you remember me?

Featherwind: Hm… *thinks* Nope.

Mark: Well, isn't that disappointing. *swings at Featherwind*

Featherwind: *blocks* Why would I need to remember you? I only remember one other person that has the same weapon form as me. But you can't be him.

Mark: Why not?

Featherwind: Because I haven't seen him in years. I'm not even sure if he's alive.

Mark: *smirks* Let me guess his name.

Featherwind: You can try.

Mark: Leadtail.

Featherwind: *goes stiff* H-How did you know that?

Mark: *chuckles* I think you know the answer to that question.

Featherwind: L-Leadtail?

Mark: It's me, big sister.

Featherwind: *turns arms back to normal and tears up* I-I thought you were dead!

Mark: Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people. *turns arms back to normal*

Featherwind: *hugs Mark*

Mark: And I'm immortal too. That doctor has good intentions. He was just doing the whole immortal thing for the military.

Featherwind: Really? 'Cause his daughter is a psycho.

Mark: He told me about that. Martha was just extremely paranoid and a little bit mentally ill. I heard that she lived in this town too.

Featherwind: That makes sense. She does, but only shows up when she wants to be found. And did you really have to attack my boyfriend?

Mark: Oh… Sorry about that Ice!

Ice-sun: I'll accept your apology as long as you give the mafia back to me.

Mark: Yeah, okay.

Featherwind: *hugs Mark again* I'm glad you're okay. Honestly, I was beating myself up over you this whole time. *lets go*

Mark: *his phone rings and he looks at it* I have to take this. *answers phone* Hello?

Martha over phone: Hello Mark.

Mark: Who is this?

Martha over phone: My name is Martha. I just killed my father, and I found out that you were his most recent experiment.

Mark: That is correct, and why did you kill him exactly?

Martha over phone: No reason, just a little bored.

Mark: *hangs up* That was her.

Featherwind: Oh Kami-sama.

Mark: Well, I need to go track her down and kill her.

Featherwind: She's harder to kill than she looks. Ice ate her, I ran her through and hit her on the head with a Shadow Ball AND a frying pan. We also poisoned her and gave her to Lord Death. Oh, and we had help from Jeff, Toby, Jack, etc.

Mark: I'm stronger than her. Her dad said it himself.

Featherwind: I don't think you understand. Ice, Minty, the Creepypastas and myself couldn't take her down. And that was when we were all working together. AND Dawnleg went all "I will rip your organs out through your nose" on her.

Mark: I don't think that YOU understand. I am more brutal than all of you combined. I'm stronger than most of you. AND I'm immortal.

Dawnleg: You may be stronger. And immortal. But you will never be more brutal than me. Have you ever tried to rip someones uterus out through their nose and then force them to eat their own liver? No? Thats what I thought.

Mark: Touche. But still, I'll be fine.

Featherwind: Okay. I know. I'm just worried that I'll never see you again. I don't want my baby brother to get hurt! Even if you heal instantaneously.

Mark: Don't call me that. If I'm not back by this weekend, come look for me. *walks out*

Featherwind: *yells after Mark* OKAY! *whispers to herself* Please be safe.

-that weekend-

Ice-sun: He's not back yet.

Mint-chip: I'll go look for him.

Featherwind: He's my brother, so he's my responsibility. When we were kids, we were always pretending to fight the Kishin. Let's just say that we destroyed a whole forest in less than an hour.

Mint-chip: Fine, we'll both go.

Ice-sun: I'm going too.

Featherwind: I don't want you guys to get hurt. You're not coming.

Mint-chip and Ice-sun: Fine.

Featherwind: If I'm not back in six hours, THEN and ONLY THEN can you come.

Ice-sun: Okay.

Featherwind: Laters! *walks out* Wish me luck!

-when Featherwind finds Martha's hideout-

Featherwind: *hears screaming coming from inside and runs inside totally unprepared* **(A/N: I like to wing it.)**

Mark: *tied to a chair with his shirt ripped up*

Martha: *torturing Mark while laughing insanely*

Featherwind: *runs in* HEY!

Martha: I like this one, he can stand it for a longer period of time than all the others!

Featherwind: LEAVE HIM ALONE! *turns arm into chainsaw*

Mark: Leave now Featherwind. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm fine, just go!

Featherwind: No way. You said to come after you if you're not back by the weekend. I'm simply doing what you told me to. Besides, I've fought her before. I'll be fine, Leadtail.

Martha: *behind Featherwind* I don't think that you'll be fine. *stabs at Featherwind*

Featherwind: *uses Martha's spear arm to launch herself over Martha* I've gotten better over the past six years. CALEM!

Calem: Yes, mistress?

Martha: Let me guess, you're a demon?

Calem: That is correct.

Martha: *starts laughing* I've fought enough demons in my lifetime to know how to kill you!

Featherwind: Don't you dare.

Martha: *still laughing* Why should I listen to you?! You want to kill me remember?!

Featherwind: I don't want to kill you. I want to help you. I know why you're like this, Martha.

Martha: *stops laughing* You don't know shit.

Featherwind: Yes, I do. I may not have experienced it myself, but I've dealt with it enough to know that this isn't you.

Martha: Well? What do you think is wrong with me?

Featherwind: I think that you're scared. That you think that you need to be stronger to be good at anything. That you just want to be accepted. I know the feeling.

Martha: You don't know anything about me. *stabs at Featherwind* YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!

Featherwind: *blocks* I don't want to fight you. You want to be strong. You want power. I get it! But this isn't how you achieve it.

Martha: FUCK YOU! *stabs at Featherwind again* DIE BITCH!

Featherwind: *blocks again* I didn't wanna do this. *slashes at Martha* _*Calem, untie him.*_

Martha: *looks at Mark* Idea. *dodges and runs towards Mark* He'll die first!

Featherwind: You hurt a hair on his head, and you. Will. DIE!

Mark: Featherwind, it's fine! I won't get hurt!

Featherwind: I understand that. However, I said "if she hurts a hair on your head". That means even if you get minorly hurt, despite the fact that you'll heal immediately!

Mark: I guess that there's no reasoning with you. *breaks free*

Featherwind: It took you this long to figure that out? Hey, like the forest? *grins*

Mark: No. I've got this.

Featherwind: Awww! Fine! *turns arm back and pouts*

Martha: *stabs at Mark*

Mark: *blocks and kicks Martha in the face*

Martha: *knocked out*

Featherwind: Nice one… *smirks and says mockingly* Baby brother.

Mark: Shut up.

Featherwind: Ah, I'm just messin with ya! Oh, I forgot to tell you something. Kill her, we can go, and when we get back, I'll tell you. 'Kay?

Mark: Why do we have to kill her?

Featherwind: Well, what do you suggest we do? We could bring her to Lord Death instead.

Martha: Please don't kill me.

Featherwind: *sighs* We won't kill you. I mean, honestly, I kinda wanna be friends.

Martha: You were right. I just want to fit in.

Featherwind: *smiles* Well, if you stop eating souls, then we could all hang out. I can make sure that Lord Death doesn't kill you. You can be like Crona! She's a Kishin egg, but she's our friend. She tried to kill Maka and Soul on multiple occasions.

Martha: Okay, deal.

Dawnleg: I still want to pull her uterus out through her nose.

Featherwind: Yay! *transports everyone to the Death Room* Hi Lord Death! *waves*

Lord Death: Hia!

Featherwind: We have Martha with us. Martha, say hey.

Martha: Hi…

Featherwind: Um… Do you think that maybe she could, ya know, live?

Lord Death: Only if she stops eating human souls.

Dawnleg: I still hate her. But fine. *sighs* Need a place to crash?

Martha: Yeah, considering my old place is covered in the blood of my enemies.


	17. Chapter 17

Mark: Yeah, I was there.

Martha: Sorry about torturing you by the way.

-later-

Mint-chip: It's been six hours and she still isn't here.

Mark, Featherwind, Dawnleg and Martha: *walks in*

Ice-sun: *growls and points at Martha* What's she doing here?

Mark: Well, Lord Death said that as long as she stops eating human souls she can live.

Mint-chip: That doesn't change the fact that she killed Dark!

Moonrise: *walks into the room while in druggy state* This bitch again? *said drunkenly* I need another drink. *starts drinking from a huge bottle of whiskey*

Mint-chip: Moonrise…

Moonrise: *still drinking, holds up a finger, chugs the whole bottle of whisky, then takes it away from his lips and gives Mint-chip a death stare* The fuck did you want? *pulls another smaller bottle of vodka out of his pants*

Mint-chip: First of all was that in your crotch? *says while pointing at Moonsrise's crotch*

Moonrise: Well what the fuck do you think, I got POCKETS NO! *says very drunkenly then laughs at his own words* Wow I must be very drunk! *collapses*

Mint-Chip: Oh christ not again. *starts dragging Moonrise out of the room*

Moonrise: I don't need your charity! *says while unzipping his pants*

Mint-chip: *throws Moonrise out the window* COME BACK WHEN YOU'RE NOT DRUNK

Moonrise: *says while in mid air* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! OUCH! I THINK I BROKE MY DICK!

Mint-chip: Well maybe you shouldn't have had a boner from looking at those women walking outside! You fucking perv!

Moonrise: Well they were trying to get me horny, they were wearing yoga pants!

Ice-sun: *facepalm* And he asks why I hate him.

Mint-Chip: Well, they did look nice. *he said while smirking and thinking back*

Moonrise: SEE WHAT I MEAN?! I'd date them!

Ice-sun: Jesus christ. You two are such idiots!

Moonrise: I resent that *pauses* I think…

Mint-chip: GO HOME MOONRISE! Lonely bastard.

Moonrise: I have a girlfriend *pauses* I'm pretty sure… or maybe she's my sister… I don't know, but she's hot!

Mint-chip: I don't know how she would be able to deal with you either way!

Ice-sun: My god.

Moonrise: *starts walking home while drinking from his bottle of vodka*

-later-

Mint-chip: I still don't like the idea of Martha staying here.

Ice-sun: Me neither.

Dark-moon: *walks in*

Mint-chip: Dark?!

Dark-moon: Hey Minty!

Mint-chip: Wait a minute… You're NOT dead?

Dark-moon: Well, I was on the brink of death, then I survived somehow. It was a miracle. I went off the grid, I got a job, I have a girlfriend, so overall, life is great right now!

Ice-sun: Nice!

Mint-chip: What is your job exactly?

Dark-moon: I got a job as a paparazzo. I also have this hilarious roommate, his name is Moonrise.

Mint-chip: Of course.

Ice-sun: *speechless*

Featherwind: *facepalms* Never mention his name around me. NEVER!

Dawnleg: Yeah. He just walked out drunk off his ass. He's on his second bottle of vodka. He holds his liquor well, I'll give him that. Most people would have passed out by now.

Dark-moon: Yeah, he's probably beaten more than a hundred people in drinking contests by now.

Dawnleg: Not really surprised.

Dark-moon: I'm surprised that Featherwind hasn't called me a pedobear yet.

Featherwind: *evil grin* Pedobear. Oh, and Dark?I have seriousness to bestow upon you and my baby brother.

Dark-moon and Mark: What?

Featherwind: You two are uncles. Dark, you were already an uncle, but now there be triplets.

Dark-moon: I know that I'm an uncle.

Mark: I did not.

Featherwind: YUZUKI! KEVIN! TERESA!

Dawnleg: TURNIPS!

Featherwind: *sweatdrops* Simply turnips.

Dawnleg: Turnips, yes. Pineapples, yes. Lemons, no.

Featherwind: *facepalms*

The triplets: *run downstairs*

Ebonyclaw: *poofs out of nowhere* I'm back, with my crappy internet!

Dawnleg: Ebonyclaw! *hugs Ebonyclaw* I missed you!

Rainstar: *walks in* How's life?

Dawnleg: Crazy bitch trying to kill us all, satanic ritual to bring Flamepelt back to life. The usual.

Ice-sun: *whispers to Featherwind* Who are these people?

Featherwind: *whispers back* Well, I can only really describe them as good friends.

Moonrise: *walks in* Wazzap everybody? *eyes turn red*

Featherwind: Oh Kami-sama. *facepalms*

Moonrise: I came back to challenge someone. Preferably someone named Martha or Mark.

Mark: I'll fight you.

Moonrise: Okay! Let's go outside! *goes outside*

Mark: *follows Moonrise*

Moonrise: *turns arms into laser guns* You ready?

Mark: *turns arms into chainsaws* Yup.

Dawnleg: *nomming licorice* This is good. *pupils dilate* Am I the only one who sees rainbows everywhere?

Featherwind: *facepalms* Why do I even bother? *leaves* NO KILLING!


	18. Chapter 18

Mark: *runs at Moonrise*

Moonrise: *shoots at Mark*

Mark: *gets hit and flies into the side of the building*

Moonrise: Ha! *eyes turn green* I'm done fighting. *walks back inside*

Nora and Thomas: *warp in*

Thomas: *looking at a strange device* I think that it's broken.

Nona: Looks like we're staying in this dimension until we can fix it. *looks around*

Dawnleg: Who the fuck are you? What the fuck is that?

Thomas: I'm Thomas, the second son of Lucifer, and that's Nona, experiment X-14.

Nona: This device is a dimension hopper.

Dawnleg: I have a brother?

Thomas: I wouldn't be surprised, I mean, I have fifty brothers and sisters.

Dawnleg: WHAT?! I thought I was an only child!

Thomas: Hate to break the news to you, but no, you aren't an only child.

Nona: I don't like these people. We should get going soon.

Thomas: I agree.

Moonrise: Hey there pretty lady.

Nona: *ejects a pistol from her shoulder, catches it and points it at Moonrise* Call me that one more time, and you die.

Thomas: Nona, we should go.

Nona: Agreed. *shoots Moonrise in the leg* Let's go.

Thomas: Goodbye little sister.

Thomas and Nona: *leaves*

Moonrise: BITCH!

Nona: *walks back in* What did you just call me?!

Moonrise: *looks away* Bitch.

Nona: *ejects a razor-sharp metal claw out of her wrist* Say that again to my face.

Moonrise: *looks back and smirks* Bitch.

Nona: *slashes Moonrise across the chest* Anything else?

Moonrise: *passes out*

Nona: That's what I thought. *starts to walk to the door*

Dark-moon: What are you?!

Nona: I was an experiment made by my dimension's government. *leaves*

Mint-chip: Damn dude.

Thomas and Nona: *come flying back in through the door and into the wall*

Thomas: *gets up and draws his sword*

Nona: *gets up and ejects two pistols out of her shoulders*

Peter: *walks in holding a staff in one hand and a couple playing cards in the other* Hello. *throws two cards at Thomas and Nona*

Thomas: *cuts the card in half*

Nona: *dodges the card that was thrown at her and the card explodes*

Featherwind: *appears and facepalms* Dare I even ask?

Peter: *hits Featherwind in the head with the staff* You don't need to ask.

Featherwind: *rubs head* That hurt, ya know. And I do kinda wanna know, but at the same time, I really don't.

Nona: He's experiment X-15, he's been hunting me down for years. We don't really age ya know. I'm twenty but I was built to look like I'm fifteen.

Featherwind: Ah. Got it.

Thomas: I'm two-hundred-forty-two and I look like I'm twenty.

Featherwind: Cool.

Peter: Enough talk. *attacks Thomas* Take out the bigger threats first, then everyone else.

Featherwind: *points at Peter* I don't like him. *eyes glow pink briefly*

Thomas: *blocks attacks* You shouldn't like him. *slashes at Peter*

Featherwind: Yeah, kinda got that.

Peter: *dodges but spontaneously bursts into flames*

Michael and Patrick: *walk in*

Michael: Patrick, sick 'em.

Patrick: Yes my lord. *turns into an alligator, chomps Peter and throws him out the window*

Ice-sun: Why is he calling you a lord?

Michael: Well, I'm the leader of the guardians of the realms now… So… Yeah. He's also been my companion ever since my dad died.

Featherwind: Cool. Dang it, I sound like Soul. *bangs head on wall*

Michael: Anyways, I was just visiting my mother, she's still your neighbor you know. My little sister should be coming soon too come to think of it.

Featherwind: *stops banging her head*

Michael: I'd best be off. *starts to walk to the door* Also, if you ever need a mage, you know who to call. *leaves*

Mint-chip: He would be nice to have around.

Featherwind: Yeah. We just kind of have our little group of weirdos.

Ice-sun: Who you callin' weird?

Mint-chip: Shut up Ice.

Featherwind: *smirks* You.

Ice-sun: I'm not weird.

Featherwind: You kind of are. We all are. *whispers* Especially Shadow…

Robin: *blushing like a tomato*

Venus: Robin, why is your face so red?

Featherwind: *giggles*

Robin: Nothing.

-later that night-

Robin: *sneaking out to meet Michael*

Mint-chip: Where are you going?

Robin: Um… Uhhh…

Mint-chip: Just go before I change my mind.

Robin: *goes to Michael's house and sneaks in through his bedroom window*

Michael: *sitting on his bed with his hands on his face* Those satanic creatures… I can't be one of them… *looks at Robin* Oh… You're here.

Robin: What satanic creatures?

Michael: *points to two puncture wounds on his neck that are bleeding a little bit* What do you think? **(A/N Yes, we are adding vampires. We created our own version of them.)**

Robin: Hold on a second, I need to process that those things are real.

Michael: Leave. Leave before I turn into one of those vile creatures.

Robin: Okay, I'll give you some space. *leaves*

-two days later, in the evening-

Michael: *walks in*

Robin: Hi Michael!

Michael: You have to help me. I don't want to hurt anyone else.

Ice-sun: You look really pale. Who did you hurt?

Michael: My mother is dead, and I turned my sister.

Mint-chip: What do you mean by turned?

Michael: I'll show you. *opens mouth really wide to show fangs and very sharp teeth*

Ice-sun: Holy shit.

Mint-chip: You're a vampire?!

Michael: Now do you see?

Mint-chip: THAT'S SO COOL!

Robin and Featherwind: *facepalms*

Michael: I still haven't learned about all of my powers. And it's not cool. For all I know, I'm already beyond the point of being able to be helped.

Ice-sun: I don't know what we CAN do to help you.

Michael: I don't know either… But I'm going to lose cont- *eyes widen and start to glow red* It's starting.

Ice-sun: What's starting?

Michael: I'm starting to get hungry… And you all look so delicious. *chuckles, turns into a swarm of bats, goes over to Robin, materializes and bites her* Now I feel much better!

Robin: *touches where he bit her and her eyes widen*

Ice-sun: Robin!

Michael: If I wanted to kill her, the wound would've been a lot larger, and she would already be dead.

Mint-chip: What did you do?!

Michael: She can live with me until she learns how to control herself, that is, unless you WANT to die.

Robin: That's a good idea. I don't want to hurt anyone.

Michael and Robin: *walk out*

-three days later-

Michael and Robin: *walk in*

Michael: She's all yours. She is able to control herself at night now.

Mint-chip: How are you able to walk around at one in the afternoon?

Michael: Most vampires can walk around during the day, but they just can't use their powers in the sunlight.

Ice-sun: *glares at Michael*

Michael: What?

Ice-sun: Nothing.

Featherwind: *facepalms*

Michael: One day I will find the one who did this to me, and kill them.

Mint-chip: Well do you know who did it?

Michael: I have an idea of who it might be.

Featherwind: See, I was just about to say "I have a theory."

Michael: Let's hear your theory first.

Featherwind: Creepy undead uncle.

Michael: No. It has to be someone who wants me dead, someone who wants power in the guild that I'm in.

Featherwind: Oh…

Michael: So therefore it has to be… *realization* The one person who I told my address to… My best friend…

Featherwind: *mutters* Plot twist.

Michael: Charles, why would you do this… That son of a bitch.

-later that night-

Vladamir, Stefano and Natasha: *walk in*

Michael: Who are you?

Vladamir: All that you need to know is that we're vampires, and we're here to feed.

Featherwind: Meep.

Michael: You'd best feed somewhere else. *eyes glow red and green flames appear around his arms* Leave now, and nobody has to get hurt.

Natasha: A mage vampire. That's just my type.

Stefano: This isn't all fun and games Natasha. He's in our territory so we need to take care of him.

Michael: I didn't see signs on the road saying "Attention all vampires: This land has already been claimed!"

Featherwind: *tries to keep in her laughter*

Natasha: And he has a sense of humor!

Vladamir: Shut up Natasha. This isn't the time for your raging hormones to kick in!

Featherwind: *fails at not laughing*

Ice-sun: *laughing hysterically* I've seen lots of horrible gangs in my time, but you guys are something else!

Stefano: *runs at Michael*

Michael: *uses the green flames to stiffen Stefano to the point of him not being able to move* Anyone else?

Vladamir: *pulls out a sword and runs at Michael*

Michael: *snaps his fingers*

Vladamir: *falls to the ground, unconscious*

Natasha: *fantasizing about Michael*

Featherwind: *snaps fingers in Natasha's face* Uh, hello? Anyone in there?

Natasha: Oh! Yeah sorry.

Featherwind: *smiles* Yay! She's back!

Natasha: *sees Vladamir and Stefano* Did you do that?

Michael: Yeah.

Natasha: Those two are such losers. Can I join you?

Michael: I don't care.

Natasha: YAY!

Michael: *uses telekinesis to open the door and throw Vladamir and Stefano out*

Moonrise: *walks in* What the fuck?! How did I walk in on a gay goth party?

Michael: Those are vampires, not goths.

Moonrise: What's the fucking diff?

Natasha: I don't like this guy.

Moonrise: *eyes turn green* Hay cutie, come over here! *eyes turning darker green*

Natasha: Can I kill him?

Michael: Just ignore him.

Natasha: Fine. What's your name again?

Michael: I'm Michael.

Natasha: That's a cute name.

Michael: Thanks…?

Featherwind: *laughs*

-three days later-

Michael: _I haven't seen Rachel in a while. I hope that she's okay_

Rachel, Vladamir and Stefano: *walk in*

Michael: Rachel, what are you doing with them?!

Rachel: Well, you see, I have more in common with these two than I ever have with you. I actually LIKE being a vampire, and so do they.

Michael: *snaps his fingers*

Vladamir and Stefano: *fall to the ground*

Rachel: That trick doesn't work on me.

Michael: I know.

Rachel: How about this, we have a honest fight. No spells, just a normal fight.

Michael: Fine.

Deathflame and Topic-rush: *walks in*

Deathflame: *expressionless*

Topic-rush: *smoking a cigarette* Wassup people?

Mint-chip: GODDAMMIT NICK, YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!

Topic-rush: Wait… What's happening?

Michael and Rachel: *glare at Topic-rush*

Topic-rush: What did I do?!

Michael: *grabs Rachel by the neck and slams her against the wall*

Topic-rush: Oooo! Kinky shit!

Deathflame: Giggity. *yells* TAKE HER BRA OFF!

Topi-rush: DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE PANTS! _Because it looks like she has a nice ass._

Ice-sun: *in the other room* WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING IN THERE?!

Topic-rush: HOPEFULLY RAPE!

Ice-sun: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Michael: *glares at Topic-rush* This is my sister, so no, it's not rape. *throws Rachel across the room*

Featherwind: *facepalms and leaves*

Rachel: *runs at Michael and kicks him in the chest*

Michael: *grabs Rachel's foot and twists it*

Rachel: *falls down and starts screaming* YOU BASTARD!

Michael: Remember when you broke your foot when you were little? Because I do.

Rachel: I can't believe that you did that! *still screaming*

Michael: *picks up Vladamir, Stefano and Rachel, then throws them out the door*

-two weeks later-

Matthew: *walks in, dragging Mint-chip who is unconscious but looks dead* Hello sister.

Martha: Hello Matthew. I forgot that dad gave you telekinetic abilities.

Matthew: *drops Mint-chip, turns his arm into a spear and stabs Martha through the chest*

Martha: *falls to the ground*

Mint-chip: *gets up, smiles insanely, takes out his backup phone and presses a button*

Matthew: *looks at Mint-chip and stabs him*

Mint-chip: *still smiling*

Matthew: Get that STUPID smile off your DAMN face! *stabs Mint-chip again*

Mint-chip: *still smiling and falls down* You're such an idiot.

Jeff: *behind Matthew*

Mint-chip: *chuckles*

Jeff: *stabs Matthew in the back*

Liu: *stabs Matthew in the chest*

Matthew: *falls to the ground*

Liu: Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some people to kill. *leaves*

Mint-chip: I'M GOING WITH YOU! *follows Liu*

-later-

Liu and Mint-chip: *on a rooftop watching a criminal*

Mint-chip: *wearing his mask* Come on, pull off a crime you-

Liu: Patience.

Mint-chip: Right, sorry. *sees the criminal go into a convenience store* Let's go check it out. *jumps down and goes into the store*

Liu: *follows Mint-chip*

Criminal: *threatening the cashier with a gun*

Mint-chip: *stabs the criminal in the neck*

Liu: *stabs the criminal in the head*

-meanwhile-

Ice-sun: *sees some beer in the fridge and starts drinking*

-ten minutes later-

Ice-sun: *drunk*

Mint-chip: *walks in*

Ice-sun: *says drunkenly* Hey… Minty, how ya doin'?

Mint-chip: You're drunk, aren't you.

Ice-sun: I'm not drunk… I'm… Not drunk.

Mint-chip: Yes you are.

Ice-sun: Am not. *drinks more*

Mint-chip: By drinking more you're basically admitting it.

Ice-sun: Okay… fine, you win… I'm drunk

Mint-chip: Go to your room.

Ice-sun: Fine. *goes to his room*

Mint-chip: *locks the door and hears the doorbell ring* _Who could that be? And why come here at this hour? _*opens the door*

Freeze-star: MINTY! *jumps on Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: Who are you?

Freeze-star: Have I really changed THAT much? It's me, Freeze-star!

Mint-chip: *eyes widen* You're joking right? You can't be her.

Freeze-star: Yes, I can. I haven't seen you, or Ice, or Dark in I don't even know how many years.

Mint-chip: It's actually you. I can't believe you're here little sister. *hugs Freeze-star* I missed you so much.

Ice-sun: MINTY! LET ME OUT! I'M NOT SWEAR I DRUNK!

Mint-chip: *opens Ice-sun's door*

Ice-sun: *walks out and sees Freeze-star* Freeze?! *hugs Freeze-star*

Freeze-star: Hey Ice. It's been a while.

Ice-sun: *lets go of Freeze-star* It's good to see you again.

Featherwind: *enters and sees Freeze-star* Oh hi! *smiles*

Freeze-star: You too bro.

Featherwind: So… Who are you?

Freeze-star: I'm Freeze-star, Ice and Minty's little sister.

Featherwind: It's nice to meet you. I'm Featherwind.

Freeze-star: Nice to meet you too.

Featherwind: *sees Ice-sun* Ice, are you drunk?

Ice-sun: Well, I was.

Featherwind: (-_-)

Ice-sun: What?!

Featherwind: *facepalms* I hope I'm never around to see you get drunk.

Mint-chip: Trust me, you do. It's fucking hilarious.

Featherwind: *thinking face* What kind of drunk is he?

Ice-sun: *drinks some beer and starts stumbling around*

Dawnleg: Here's a pill to help you get back on your feet, just sniff it. *hands Ice a 'pill' made of crack*

Featherwind: Well, he can't hold his liquor well. And really Leggy? Really?

Ice-sun: *sniffs the pill* WOO, CRACK-COCAINE!

Featherwind: *facepalms* Aaaaaand he's high. *tries to not laugh*

Mint-chip: I heard that crack cancels out drunkenness.

Featherwind: Either way, you were right. This is funny.

-two days later-

Mint-chip: I'm gonna get a job! *goes to his job interview*

Ice-sun: He's not getting the most respectable job, but it fits him.

Featherwind: What is it?

Ice-sun: He's gonna get a job as a hitman.

Featherwind: It does fit him.

-later-

Mint-chip: *walks back in with a metal briefcase with the word "confidential" written all over it* I'm back!

Featherwind: I'm assuming you got the job?

Mint-chip: Yup! My first client already gave me a target. I haven't looked at it yet though.

Featherwind: Congrats. CHEESECAKE FOR EVERYONE! Cause "Wafflecake" would be weird.


	19. Chapter 19

Mint-chip: Nah, I'm good. *goes to his room and opens the case* A letter, two silenced pistols, a garrote, and a knife. *reads the letter to figure out his first target* Fabiano Giacomo… Should be easy enough.

-downstairs-

Featherwind: *nomming cheesecake*

Mint-chip: *walks out of the house*

-later, at the Giacomo residence-

Mint-chip: *puts on his mask and sneaks onto the roof* Sneak in, find Fabiano, and GTFO. Should be easy enough. *sneaks in through a skylight that leads into Fabiano's room*

Fabiano: *on the phone* I don't give a fuck if you don't want it anymore!

Mint-chip: _This son of a bitch, the letter said that he beats his wife and child. He deserves to die._ *shoots the phone out of his hand*

Fabiano: *eyes widen and he turns around* Guards?! *falls out of his chair*

Mint-chip: I am the closest that you will ever get to seeing a grim reaper. It's time for you to repent for what you've done. *shoots Fabiano in the head and goes back through the skylight*

Guards: *bust the door down and see Fabiano dead on the ground*

-two days later-

Featherwind: *playing Pokémon Y* YES!

Ice-sun: *reading the newspaper* Looks like a rival mafia just got caught by the police.

Featherwind: Cool.

Dawnleg: Guess what.

Ice-sun: What?

Dawnleg: I ripped a hole in the fourth wall to let some friends of ours to come over. *checks watch* In 5 minutes. **(A/N: They are all of our other ocs. As well as the real us (fake or shortened names))**

Mint-chip: *comes out of his room* I get to see Jay-breeze again? Awesome!

Featherwind: Jay-breeze?

Mint-chip: My god, who is awesome. Joey for short.

Dawnleg: I look forward to seeing my fucked up in the mind creator. Izzy!

Featherwind: I get to see Kat again!

Izzy: *crawls through the window* 'Sup?

Kat: *walks in* You're never gonna be at least remotely normal, are you?

Joey: *falls in through the ceiling and faceplants*

Kat: *laughs at Joey* SENPAI FELL!

Joey: Shuddup. *gets up and starts stumbling around* I'm dizzy.

Izzy: I feel the need to inform the readers who is who. This purple haired freak with bi-polar eyes, *points at self* Can't spell for shit, is the oldest and Dawnleg's owner.

Kat: The pink haired freak, that being me, absolutely HATES pink and is Featherwind's owner. I'm the second oldest.

Joey: The boring brown haired motherfucker right here, being me, is Mint-chip and Ice-sun's owner.

Izzy: I feel the need to clarify Kat's situation. It was purple, a little redder than mine, and has faded to pink.

Kat: I'm thinking I'll change it to silver with light blue streaks. IT SHALL BE PINK NO LONGER!

Joey: *stops stumbling* I wanna do something crazy.

Sheila: *poofs in* Sounds awesome.

Garnet: TITANS!

Yuzuki: *facepalms* P-Please quiet down G-Garnet.

Garnet: No.

Laurissa: *runs in* WAFFLES!

Coleman: Sup?

Terrance: Bonjour!

Kat: Salut! Ça va?

Izzy: Goddammit. I warned you about Sheila, didn't I? Control your OC's

Kat: (O.O) Sorry.

ZJ: HELLO!

Izzy: YAY! *hugs ZJ*

Kat: ZJ! *glomps*

Joey: *facepalms*

ZJ: Joey… Help… Me…

Kat:*lets go* Now you just have to pry Izzy off you. Good luck with that.

Izzy: Where are Hoodie and Masky? *squeezes ZJ* Where's Robin? MY BRAIN-CHILD! COME HITHER!

Kat: *laughs* **(A/N: Yes, we are in fact like this in real life. We only will show our real selves as, well, our real selves.)**

Joey: (-_-) This is why I hate everything.

Kat: It's better than you always being bored. Which you are.

Izzy: Deal with it. *jumps on ZJ's back* **(A/N: Yes. I do jump on my friends. Thank you.)**

Joey: *starts listening to music on his iPod*

Kat: *glomps Featherwind*

Izzy: Can I pet you Dawnleg?

Dawnleg: Yus.

Meow Mix: *walks out of Mint-chip's room*

Kat: KITTY! **(A/N: Don't judge me.)** It's so cute! And fluffy!

Meow Mix: *gets on the Mix-mobile and floats downstairs*

Kat: *runs over and glomps Meow Mix*

Meow Mix: Get off me!

Kat: Eep! *lets go* TALKING KITTY!

Izzy: Seriously? Before we crashed the fourth wall you were writing with us. You very well knew that he talked. *petting Dawnleg*

Kat: I don't care. I haven't personally met him, so why not play it up a bit?

Meow Mix: I already don't like you.

Kat: Sorry. I like animals. Is that so wrong? No. I think not.

Izzy: Why don't you just chill with Featherwind? She should be cool with you.

Kat: Good point. *goes over to Featherwind* Hi!

Featherwind: I know you already glomped me, but KITTY! *glomps Kat*

Mint-chip: I got a new target and I need someone to go with me. Someone who is a good sniper.

Izzy: *creepy smile*

Kat and Joey: *jump up and down* Ooh!

Mint-chip: You two can come then. Let's go. *walks out*

Kat: YAS! *calms down and follows Mint-chip*

Joey: *follows them*

-later-

Mint-chip, Joey and Kat: *on a rooftop*

Mint-chip: *gives Joey and Kat silenced snipers* Whatever you do, don't shoot me.

Kat: We kinda got that.

Joey: Yup. *goes prone and uses the stand* We got this. *looks through the scope*

Kat: So who's the target?

Mint-chip: A woman named Vilma Maura. She is a major influence in a mafia that we've been trying to take down for years.

Kat: Kk.

Joey: Got it.

Mint-chip: *gives pistols to them* Use these if there's an ambush.

Kat: Cool.

Joey: Okay, I'm ready.

Mint-chip: Try not to get killed. *jumps onto the roof of the Maura residence*

Izzy: *lining up her sniper*

Kat: *ditto ^*

Four Guards: *ambush them*

Joey: *gets up, pulls out his pistol and shoots one in the chest*

Izzy: *snipes one and reloads*

Joey: *shoots another one in the head*

Guard (the one that Joey shot first): *on the ground, pulls out a pistol and points it at Joey and pulls the trigger*

Kat: *shoots the guard in the head with her pistol*

Joey: *bullet grazes his arm* Fuck!

Guard number four: *shoots Joey in the leg then aims at his head*

Joey: *falls down and his eyes widen*

Izzy: *snipes the guard who shot Joey* Run! Er, hoble!

Joey: No. I'm seeing this job through to the end.

Izzy: *jumps down and attempts to drag Joey away* You dumb bitch. Get up on a snipe platform.

Joey: *shakes free and grabs his sniper* I'm not leaving.

Kat: Yes you are! Don't be a dumbass white boy! **(A/N: We are all white. Kat is not black even though she's acting like it right now)**

Joey: *shoots his sniper at the Maura residence* I'm not leaving.

Izzy: *slings Joey on her back* I will drag you up into a safer place slowly. I will not let you get hurt. You can still snipe. *starts slowly climbing up a telephone pole*

Joey: *shoots at the Maura residence again*

Kat: Stop being a baka Joey!

Mint-chip: *runs back to the rooftop* One of you did my work for me.

Joey: See? I did it! *falls off Izzy's back and lands back first on the roof*

Izzy: God dammit! You dumbass! *check his breathing* I think you'll be fine. Dawnleg knows the herbs around here better than me. Get on my back.

Joey: *passes out*

Mint-chip: *starts carrying Joey*

Izzy: Not sure if this is a paradox or not…. eh.

Kat: I think it is...

-later-

Joey: *still out cold on a bed and hooked up to a heartrate monitor*

Kat: Can I slap him now?

Izzy: No. Cold water's safer.

Kat: Then can I dump cold water on his face?

Izzy: Sure, but first, I must prank him. *puts whip cream on his hand* Yes. *tickles his nose with a feather*

Kat: Classic.

Joey: *doesn't move*

Kat: Oh come on! *pouts* Now can I?

Izzy: Fallback plan. *picks up his hand and slaps him with it* Now you can.

Kat: *runs out of the room, grabs a giant bucket of ice water, runs back in and dumps it on Joey's face*

Joey: *doesn't wake up*

Izzy: *kicks his shins* WAKE UP YOU DORMOUSE!

Joey: *doesn't wake up*

Kat: *laughing hysterically* Eh screw it. *bitch slaps Joey*

Joey: *flatlines*

Kat: (O.O)

Izzy: God dammit. *CPR*

Joey: *heart starts beating again*

Izzy: It was all true! They told us in health class! IT WAS TRUE! *hysterical laughing*

Kat: OMG IT'S TRUE! *laughing*

Joey: *opens his eyes* What?

Izzy: I just saved your ass with CPR.

Kat: Mmhm!

Joey: Oh. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

-the next day-

Ice-sun: There's a circus in town. I'm taking Featherwind with me. If anyone else wants to tag along, go ahead.

Mint-chip and Joey: I hate clowns.

Izzy: FUCK YEAH!

Kat: I was harassed by a clown. **(A/N: True story.)**

Ice-sun Izzy and Featherwind: *leave*

-later, at the circus-

The Free-master: *walks onto the stage* Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome, to the Free-master's Circus! Where you will find an amazing, and quite literally, killing performance! So amazing that you'll never want to leave! *smirks and his eyes glow blue for a second* For our first act, we have the Firebreather! *walks backstage*

The Firebreather: *walks onto the stage* Hello everyone! *takes out a torch* Who here likes fire?!

Random person: *raises his hand*

The Firebreather: *blows the fire into the person's face*

Person: *dead*

The Firebreather: *goes backstage*

The Free-master: *walks back onto the stage* This man is dead. This is not a part of the act. If you wish to leave, do so now. *eyes glow blue*

Most of the people: *run out screaming*

Ice-sun: _Where do I recognize this guy from?_ *hears screams then silence coming from outside*

The Free-master: Those of you who stayed are smart. The people who run… Die. The people who don't, conquer their fears and will live to see another hour at least.

Featherwind: I feel such an odd mix of joy and mortal terror.

Ice-sun: *thinking face* _I recognize this maniac from my childhood. _*realization*

Featherwind: Ice, are you okay? *shakes his shoulder*

Ice-sun: _*I know who this guy is.*_

Featherwind: _*From where?*_

Ice-sun: _*He looks like my father. When we were little he looked like that.*_

Featherwind: _*That doesn't mean that he's your father. He may just be some man that looks like him.*_

Ice-sun: What is your real name Free-master?!

The Free-master: Owen, my good sir! Owen Kisler!

Ice-sun: *eyes widen*

Featherwind: Ice? I-Is that him?

Ice-sun: I-I think so. Do you remember Luke Kisler?!

The Free-master: *disappears in black smoke and reappears in front of them* Yes. Yes I do.

Featherwind: *startled* Eep!

Izzy: I like your eyes. How do you do the glowy thing?

The Free-master: I see that your girlfriend here is startled easily, the other one… I don't know her deal. eh Luke? Or should I say Ice?

Ice-sun: It's really you.

The Free-master: You remember what my profession was right?

Ice-sun: Yeah, you were an anarchist.

The Free-master: Good boy. I guess killing people runs in the family, because Joe got a job as a hitman if I'm not mistaken.

Featherwind: Eh. He did. Then again, we're all kind of homicidal.

The Free-master: I see. *eyes glow blue again* You three can leave. *smirks* I have shown you mercy.

Ice-sun: We'll leave on one condition. When you are done here, you will come to our house and tell me how you look so young.

The Free-master: Deal.

-later-

Ice-sun: Minty, our father was running the circus.

Featherwind: I will say it again. I felt such an odd mix of joy and mortal terror.

Mint-chip: Really?! *hears the doorbell ring*

Ice-sun: That would be him. *opens the door*

Free-master: *walks in* Ah, Ice, so good to see you again.

Mint-chip: Dad?

Free-master: Hello Minty.

Ice-sun: Now tell us.

Free-master: Well. *strokes the rim of his top-hat* I'm part demon… Well, rather three quarters demon.

Featherwind: Cool.

Ice-sun: That explains most of it.

Free-master: You see, I can control people's bodies, while their minds are still their own. So you can do it as well.

Ice-sun: That's fuck-

Free-master: Language! *eyes glow blue*

Featherwind: That's what I always say!

Ice-sun: *puts his finger up to his mouth in a shushing motion* Wait, why can't I swear anymore?

Free-master: You see, *strokes the rim of his top-hat again* I can technically program my family and people who work at the circus.

Featherwind: I just usually hit him on the back of the head. Controlling them is a bit overkill.

Free-master: Overkill is my middle name. *smirks and chuckles*

Ice-sun: *puts his hand over his mouth* Wait, so it's kind of like sign language right? If I say a different curse word, the motion is different? Damn that's elaborate!

Free-master: Yup. *puts his cane on the ground and leans on it*

Featherwind: We can figure it out through context.

Izzy, Dawnleg, Sheila, and Garnet: You can still flip people off.

Free-master: Well, I'd best be off. *eyes glow blue again* I'll need a place to stay while I'm in town.

Mint-chip: You can stay here if you want to.

Free-master: Sure.

Featherwind: *facepalms*

Free-master: *leaves*

Featherwind: You just let another killer into the house. Bravo.

Mint-chip: He's not a killer, he's fighting for what he believes in. Is that so wrong?

Featherwind: He said and I quote "I have shown you mercy." That doesn't mean he'll do it again. I don't want to be rude. I really don't. I'm just a little scared of him. Sorry.

Ice-sun: Everyone should be afraid of that guy. I mean, he's a mass murdering psychopath who's three fourths demon. What's not to be afraid of?

Freeze-star: Are you talking about dad?

Ice-sun: Yeah.

Featherwind: Again, sorry if I'm hating on him.

Freeze-star: I can do what he can do. He taught me.

Featherwind: I must admit, the control aspect is quite cool.

Freeze-star: Might I add, I'm only your half-sister remember? I'm also part Dullahan.

Featherwind: (O.O) That's it. You're officially my new best friend.

Freeze-star: I can show you my horse if you want.

Featherwind and Kat: YES! *brofist*

Freeze-star: *walks into the backyard and brings in a black horse and a spine whip*

Featherwind: Wicked. Quote Ron Weasley.

Freeze-star: (-_-) I've never seen Harry Potter.

Featherwind: *le gasp*

Kat: *hisses*

Freeze-star: *facepalms* I'm gonna go ride around. *gets on her horse and leaves*

Kat: *puts on headphones and leaves*

-meanwhile-

Free-master: For our second act, we have the most beautiful, charming, and seductive woman in the world. *walks off stage*

Melinda: *walks on stage*

All the men: *eyes widen*

Melinda: If someone could come up here that would be great.

All the men: *raise their hands*

Melinda: *points at one*

Person: *walks on stage*

Melinda: *sucks out his soul and walks off stage*

Person: *withered and dead*

Free-master: *walks back on stage* Again, run if you want to!

Some of the people: *run out*

Free-master: Bye then!

-later-

Izzy: PINEAPPLES! Hey Dawnleg, Leggy, Leggy, where are the pineapples?

Free-master: *walks in* Hello everyone!

Izzy: PINEAPPLES! *glomps Free-master*

Free-master: *eyes glow blue* I brought my brother. And can you please get off me?

Dead-light: *walks in and his eyes glow purple* Hello. *cracks his neck, his back and his knuckles* Just gonna get this outta the way now, I get along with undead people better than living people.

Izzy: I WILL NEVER DISMOUNT!

Free-matser: *sighs*

Dead-light: Should I bring them in?

Free-master: No.

Izzy: *sitting on Free-masters head* SALLY FORTH TO VICTORY!

Free-master: *eyes glow blue* Get off me please.

Izzy: Fine. You asked nicely. *divebombs Kat* ATTACK OF THE PINEAPPLE DEMONS!

Kat: AHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Dead-light: Are there any undead or SANE people around here?

Izzy: Sheila's undead. She also is bipolar and has ADHD. Go find some of the pastas.

Michael: *facepalm* I'm sane AND undead.

-later-

Mint-chip: *walks out of his room mortified*

Ice-sun: What?

Mint-chip: I'm quitting my job for reasons that-

Izzy: KILL THE PROSTITUTE! *high fives Dawnleg*

Mint-chip: They want me to kill Ice.

Dawnleg: They gave you his old pic right? Just tell them you couldn't find him. "I am sorry but I was unable to discover this man."

Mint-chip: They know that he's my brother!

Izzy: Tell them that he left without telling you anything.

Mint-chip: They'll fire me anyways! *pulls out his phone and dials the office* I quit. I can't kill my brother… Try me. *hangs up* They said they'll send someone else to do it.

Featherwind: *sadness just radiating from her in those weird anime waves*

Dead-light: If they kill him I can bring him back.

Kat: *shrugs and puts on her headphones*

Mint-chip: I don't know what they'll do or who they'll send. Let's just hope to GOD that it's not Xavier Peterson.

Featherwind: Who?

Mint-chip: He's was the second best hitman before I left. Now he's number one.

Featherwind: Ah…

Xavier: *kicks the door down*

Kat and Featherwind: Eep!

Xavier: *scans the room for Ice-sun* Where is he? *puts on his goggles and scans the room again*

All: *shrug*

Xavier: *starts talking into the microphone that he has on his ear and starts to run upstairs* Target spotted, should I take the shot?

Kat: *facepalms* Dude, you don't say that in a room full of witnesses. And you don't shoot from INSIDE the house!

Xavier: *shoots his sniper*

Ice-sun: *gets hit in the arm* OW!

Featherwind: *grabs the cobwebs and bandages Ice-sun's arm*

Kat: *facepalms again* Seriously dude? YOU DON'T ATTEMPT TO KILL SOMEONE IN A ROOM FULL OF WITNESSES!

Xavier: *chuckles* It amazes me how stupid people can be sometimes. *shoots Ice-sun again in the chest*

Kat: *smirks* It amazes me how stupid YOU are.

Xavier: Oh, I know. He's a ghoul. That's the only way he could survive a thirty-five caliber bullet to the chest.

Kat: Not what I meant.

Xavier: They said to take the lives of whoever stood in my way. *pulls out a pistol and shoots Kat in the leg* I won't kill a little girl though.

Kat: (-_-) One: Joey, Izzy and I couldn't die anyways. Two: you did NOT just call me a little girl.

Xavier: You look little to me. *shoots Ice-sun in the head* My work here is done.

Kat: *deadpans* Again, one: You're like what, seventeen? Three year age difference. Two: You have to deal with all of his friends now. Good luck with that.

Xavier: *pulls out a device, presses a button and teleports away*

-at the office-

Xavier: *warps in* I killed the target.

Cody: Good. I have another target for you.

Xavier: Who is it?

Cody: A woman named Martha. She supposedly lives in the same household as the last target.

Xavier: Yes sir. I'm on it.

-later-

Izzy: I think if he shows up again we could use our author powers and make him shoot himself. it's like mind control, except they can't resist unless one of us resists.

Joey: Nah.

-in Martha's room-

Martha: *on her bed listening to music and reading a book*

Xavier: *teleports in* You have been hit. *tries to shoot Martha in the head*

Izzy: *busts in* NO! STOP! SHE IS UNDER PROTECTION OF LORD DEATH HIMSELF!

Martha: *kicks Xavier's pistol away*

Xavier: The CIA doesn't give a shit about what Lord Death says apparently. *takes out another pistol and pistol whips Martha*

Martha: *knocked out*

Xavier: *grabs Martha and teleports them out*

Ice-sun: *in a hospital bed in the house, in a coma*

-at the office-

Xavier and Martha: *warp in*

Cody: You messed up twice in a row. You didn't kill her OR Luke.

Xavier: What? I shot him in the head! That had to have killed him!

Cody: Well it didn't! And you know what happens to people who are sloppy and don't get the job done. *takes out a pistol and aims at Xavier's head* I'm sorry son.

Xavier: No… I'm not gonna get killed by scum like you! I won't! *shoots Cody in the head* Survival of the fittest, remember Dad? You were always a horrible father. *grabs Martha and teleports out*

-later at Xavier's house-

Xavier and Martha: *warp in*

Dawnleg: *kicks down the door* BITCH NO!

Xavier: *pulls out a gun* Get away. I've had a horrible day.

Dawnleg: Don't give one shit 'bout yo bitch ass life. NOW!

Xavier: Quit acting like you're black. Because your a fucking cat-woman-thing.

Sheila: *pukes on Xavier* Congrats. You now have the plague.

Xavier: *glares at Sheila* That was disgusting. *puke evaporates*

Sheila: I know. Garnet!

Garnet: *crashes through the window using 3DMG* DIE BITCH! *cuts his achilles heel*

Xavier: *still standing and his heel, well, it heals* Like I'm the bitch here. *kicks Garnet into the wall and holds up Sheila by the neck* If you try to give me a plague again, I will send you to the fucking underworld. You hear?

Sheila: How can you send someone to the underworld when a) they're already dead, *phases through his hand* And b) is the daughter of Zalgo, who is pretty much Satan. So yeah… *cries blood* No threat detected.

Xavier: Oh so you're his daughter? I know the guy, my dad made me sell my soul to him. We're good friends.

Sheila: Yup. Thats right. Dammit. You're going to 'cleanse' me aren't you?

Xavier: What do you mean? *kicks Sheila into a wall*

Sheila: Ok. You're not freakishly obsessed with Christ. *turns gaseous* **(A/N: That means she turned into a form where her body is 100% gas ie: helium)**

Xavier: *shoots at Dawnleg with a sniper*

Dawnleg: Lol nope. Can't touch this mofo. Is a hologram. *bullets pass through her body*

Xavier: *shoots at Garnet* However, she is not.

Garnet: *dodges bullets* I was trained in the military and fight Titans, pretty much fucking giants. And there's only one way to kill them. And I'm wearing a bulletproof vest. Yeah.

Xavier: Why go through all this trouble just to kill me?

Dawnleg: Because she's our friend. AND FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! Lol nope. JK.

Xavier: *facepalms* How am I not surprised. *runs out of the house*

Garnet: Bitch no. *shoots 3DMG into his legs and catches up*

Xavier: *pulls the 3DMG out of his legs and keeps running*

Garnet: *slashes the back of his knees, cutting the tendons so he trips and falls*

Xavier: *falls but the wounds start steaming and he crawls*

Garnet: _Steam? HE'S A TITAN! _BITCH GET BACK HERE! *slashes at his neck*

Xavier: *rolls out of the way*

Garnet: HE'S A TITAN!

Coleman: *tackles Garnet* He is NOT a titan! He's a hybrid. He must be.

Xavier: *wounds heal and starts running*

Garnet: HE MUST DIE! HYBRID OR NOT! HE'S EVIL AND PART TITAN!

Coleman: You sound like Eren right now!

Yuzuki: Y-Yeah… It's kinda scary...

Xavier: If you want to kill anyone, kill Zalgo! He's the one who made me what I am today!

Sheila: He may have made you half-titan but he didn't make you hateful. And….. he's kinda immortal….

Xavier: *chuckles and stops running* You're right, he didn't make me hateful. That was my father's doing. Making me kill people since I was ten. But now that he's dead, I can do anything I want to. *pulls out a knife and runs into the forest* That's right, ANYTHING. It's been a while since I've done this, but I'm gonna try it. *cuts his hand and turns into a 16-meter titan* _Wow!_

Coleman: *sees a lightning bolt in the forest and his eyes widen* Oh no. *gets up and uses his 3DMG to go into the forest* Where is he?

Xavier: *comes out of nowhere and grabs Coleman*

Coleman: *stabs Xavier in the hand* You son of a bitch. LET ME GO!

Xavier: *throws Coleman out of the forest and runs away*

Coleman: *sticks the landing* God damnit! If only I could do that… *realization* I just had a brilliant idea.

Yuzuki: O-Oh god...

-the next day-

Xavier: *eating a chocolate bar*

Kat: *comes out of nowhere and takes the chocolate* No chocolate for you.

Xavier: I don't like chocolate anyways. Plus, I don't need to eat.

Kat: (O.O) Ooooookay…

Coleman: *comes out of nowhere and stomps Xavier to the ground* Bitch.

Kat: Be nice.

Xavier: *takes out spiked brass knuckles and punches Coleman in the face*

Coleman: *puncture wounds start steaming and he pops his jaw back into place* That hurt.

Yuzuki: *pops up* (O.O) T-T-T-T-T-T-Titan…

Xavier: *chuckles, shoots himself in the foot and turns into a titan*

Coleman: *bites his hand and turns into a 15-meter titan*

Yuzuki: (O.O)

Xavier: *punches Coleman in the face*

Coleman: *blocks the punch and trips Xavier*

Xavier: *gets up and kicks Coleman in the face*

Coleman: *falls down*

Xavier: *pins Coleman to the ground and bites the nape of his neck*

Coleman: *unconscious*

Xavier: *rips Coleman out of the titan and starts running*

Kat and Yuzuki: (O.O)

Yuzuki: *uses 3DMG to chase Xavier and Coleman*

Kat: *still just standing there*

Xavier: *long gone*

-later-

Xavier: *sitting on the couch in his father's house when he gets shot in the arm* What the fuck? *sees a rocket heading straight for him and he dodges out of the way*

Hooded guy: *comes in behind Xavier and throws him into a wall*

Xavier: *rips the guys robe off and his eyes widen*

Henry: *kicks Xavier into a wall*

Xavier: *puts on the spiked brass knuckles and punches Henry in the face*

Henry: *pops his jaw back into place, grabs Xavier by the neck and starts choking him* Why did you kill dad?!

Xavier: He deserved to die.

Henry: THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD! *chokes him more*

Xavier: He was trying to kill me.

Henry: *lets go of Xavier* You should've taken the bullet.

Xavier: *gasping for air* Survival of the fittest. That's what he told us in training remember?

Henry: Yes, I remember. *kicks Xavier through the wall*

Coleman: *wakes up* What was that noise? Where am I?

Henry: *kicks the door down* Go.

Coleman: *runs out*

-later-

Ice-sun: *wakes up* What happened?

Mint-chip: You were in a coma. After getting shot in the face. It's a miracle that you survived.


	21. Chapter 21

Featherwind: *walks in* Hi!

Ice-sun: Wow. Hi. That IS amazing.

Kat: *walks in* Yup. And I think the bullet is still in my leg… Oh well.

Coleman: *runs in* There's another one.

Ice-sun: Another what?

Coleman: Anoth- *hears footsteps on the rooftop*

Henry: *falls through the roof and sticks the landing*

Xavier: *shoots at Henry but misses, then drops in* You need to see where I'm coming from Henry, I don't want to kill you.

Henry: I want to kill you. *runs at Xavier and punches at him*

Featherwind and Kat: *facepalm simultaneously*

Xavier: *jumps out of the way and tries to kick Henry in the face*

Henry: *dodges kick and punches Xavier in the stomach*

Xavier: *goes flying into the wall*

Mint-chip: I want a pet walrus.

Ice-sun: (-_-) Now is not the time Minty.

Mint-chip: *le gasp* NOW IS ALWAYS THE TIME FOR WALRUSES!

Ice-sun: *facepalms* No, Minty, it isn't.

Henry and Xavier: *gone*

Mint-chip: Now it is!

Ice-sun: Can we put an end to his obsession with walruses? Seriously. Can we get him a pet walrus, or a walrus-human-hybrid? Just something to stop him.

Mint-chip: WALRUS-HUMAN-HYBRID!

Ice-sun: *facepalms again*

Mint-chip: (^_^) WALRUS-HUMAN-HYBRID!

Featherwind: *facepalms* Why a WALRUS of all animals?

Mint-chip: Walruses are my favorite animals.

Featherwind: Fair enough.

Mint-chip: TO THE LAB!

Featherwind: *deadpans* I thought you hated the lab.

Mint-chip: This time it's worth it because WALRI!

Featherwind: (-_-)

-at the lab-

Mint-chip: Stein! WE NEED A WALRUS HYBRID!

Stein: I think I have some walrus DNA somewhere. *finds walrus DNA* Here it is. Are you sure that you want a walrus-human hybrid?

Featherwind: Just give him the walrus.

Mint-chip: YES I'M SURE! JUST DO IT!

Stein: Okay, geez.

-after the experiment-

Mint-chip: When's the expectation date?

Stein: One month.

Mint-chip: YES! Winning.

Featherwind: *facepalms* Simply walrus.

Mint-chip: I is happy about walrus.

-one month later-

Mint-chip: *walks out of the delivery room with a baby boy that has tusks* Walrus! What should we name him?

Featherwind: Hm… That is a very good question. What CAN you name a walrus?

Mint-chip: How about… Troy or Walter.

Featherwind: Troy. While Walter the walrus would be funny, Troy is a better name.

Mint-chip: Troy it is!

Troy: *opens his eyes*

Mint-chip: His eyes are really light brown.

-six months later-

Troy: *running around in circles* WOO! COFFEE!

Featherwind: *facepalms* Just like Hiro.

Troy: *dives into the pool*

Featherwind: *facefloors*

Troy: *gets out of the pool and runs inside to change his clothes*

Featherwind: *gets up* He is way too much like Hiro… Hm… SURPRISE VISIT! *runs inside, grabs EVERYONE and teleports them all to the DWMA*

Hiro: *eating a slice of pizza* The hell?

Featherwind: *glomps Hiro*

Jasper: *walks in* The hell?

Hiro: *slips out of Featherwind's glomp* I don't know.

Featherwind: *glomps Jasper*

Jasper: *turns into his weapon form, falls and transforms back*

Hiro: We already graduated you know. We've been waiting for you guys.

Featherwind: Oh… WE SHALL HAVE UNE FÊTE!

Jasper: Ummmm… Kay.

Featherwind: *deadpans* It means a party.

Hiro: Okay.

Jasper: Sure.

Featherwind: YAY!

Mint-chip: *facepalms*

Featherwind: *drags everyone back to the house* UNE FÊTE! **(A/N: I regret nothing.)**

Mint-chip: *sighs and puts on his scarf*

Dawnleg: UNE FÊTE! *jumps on Featherwind's back* I REGRET NOTHING!

Featherwind: *falls over* Oof!

Mint-chip: *looks out the window* It's snowing! *goes outside and dives into the snow* WOO!

Featherwind: (-_-)

Dawnleg: SNOW! *jumps on top of Mint-chip* PIG PILE!

Featherwind: Eh. Why not? *jumps on top of Dawnleg*

Mint-chip: *getting crushed* AH! *makes loud dying velociraptor noises*

Featherwind: *gets up and goes back inside*

Troy: *dives into the freezing cold pool*

Featherwind: (-_-)

Troy: *jumps out* Refreshing!

Mint-chip: *kicks Dawnleg off of him and runs inside*

Featherwind: *eating waffles*

Mint-chip: (-_-) Again with the waffles?

Featherwind: Yup.

Mint-chip: *facepalms*

Featherwind: What?

Martha: Hmph.

Dawnleg: KAMIKAZE! *jumps on Mint-chip*

Mint-chip: *falls down*

Martha: *walks up to her room* If anyone needs me just holler.

Featherwind: *laughs*

Mint-chip: *mutters* Nobody WILL need you, you bitch.

Martha: WHAT WAS THAT MINTY?!

Mint-chip: *silent*

Martha: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!

Featherwind: *laughs harder*

Ice-sun: *his phone rings and he picks it up* Hello? I see. I'll be right there. *hangs up*

Featherwind: Qui?

Ice-sun: I got some friends in a pickle. Don't take it literally.

Featherwind: Who even says "in a pickle" anymore?

Ice-sun: I do. *leaves*

Featherwind: I must establish something. Does anyone else here say "in a pickle"?

Mint-chip: I don't think so.

Dawnleg: I do. Bitch.

-later-

Ice-sun: *walks in* Okay guys. Come on in.

C and Q: *walk in*

Featherwind: Aaaand… Random people! Yay. *sarcastic "yay"*

Ice-sun: Everyone, this is C. *points at C* And this is Q. *points at Q*

C: Hi.

Q: Whatever.

Featherwind: Meh. Ice, you can't just go bringing people no one else knows into le sanctuary.

Mint-chip: I know them.

Featherwind: You're not helping. May I remind you that your friends have injured us or tried to kill us before? *cough* Kaneki and Touka. *cough*

Q: Well, it seems like we're not welcome here, let's go Carol.

C: *deadpans* Really?

Featherwind: I never said that. I'm talking about people that do kinda need to kill… Meh.

Kat: Simply meh.

Q: Fine.

C: Don't worry about him, he's an anti-social bastard.

Q: Bitch. Quit calling me that.

Featherwind: I was actually thinking that.

C: *takes a laptop out of her bag and starts typing something*

Featherwind: Whatcha doin'? *all Isabella Phineas and Ferb like*

C: Hacking into the security system in this house.

Featherwind: Oh… WELL YA CAN'T HACK DAWNLEG!

Q: Chill, we do this to all of the houses we go to. It's a safety precaution.

Featherwind: I get that. I'm just saying that you can't hack Dawnleg, who, mind you, is the brutal back-up security system. **(A/N: Alliteration AND rhymes all in one sentence! YAAAAAAY!)**

C: And, done.

Q: Good.

Dawnleg: The fuck? How did you get past 2 bank level firewalls? **(A/N: I shit you not. This is my life.) (Another A/N by someone different: LANGUAGE!)**

C: It was actually quite easy.

Q: *explains how to do it really fast so nobody can understand*

Featherwind: Uh…

C: See what I mean? It's easy!

Dawnleg: Never have I met someone who can speak as fast or faster than me when excited.

Featherwind: You has le competition Leggy.

Dawnleg: I'm more freaked out than nervous about competition.

Featherwind: I know right?

Q: Heh.

Featherwind: *evil grin*

C: *also grins evilly*

Featherwind: You don't even know why I'm grinning.

C: I know why I'm grinning.

Featherwind: Well I'm grinning because you two have yet to have initiation!

Q: *raises an eyebrow*

Featherwind: *grabs two boots and gives one to Dawnleg* I call hitting him! *points at Q*

Q: *runs upstairs* NOPE!

C: TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Q: *runs downstairs and kicks C*

Dawnleg: *warcry* YOU SHALL DIE! *proceeds to beat his head in with a boot*

Featherwind: BOOT TO THE HEAD! *beats C's head in with the boot*

C: *kicks Featherwind in the crotch*

Q: *tackles Dawnleg and proceeds to take the boot and throw it out the window*

Featherwind: You have now been initiated.

Dawnleg: YOU TOOK MY BOOT! BITCH! *gets another boot and starts beating Q with it*

Featherwind: (-_-)

Q: STAHP! SOMEONE HELP ME!

C: QUIT BEING A PUSSY!

Dawnleg: He's a pussy? No, he's normal. *starts beating C with a boot*

C: BITCH! GET OFF ME! *kicks Dawnleg in the crotch*

Dawnleg: *kicks C back so hard that she might be sterile*

C: *falls over crying* I THINK THAT YOU RUPTURED MY OVARIES!

Dawnleg: Your welcome.

Q: Not cool.

Dawnleg: Too bad. My house, my punishments.

Ice-sun: *facepalms*

Dawnleg: You are only fertile because up until now, I have let you go. I suggest you don't push me, Ice.

Ice-sun: I'm not trying to. *runs out of the house, gets into his car and drives away*

Dawnleg: *points at Ice* Common sense.

Rod: *runs in*

Dawnleg: YOU HAVE NOT BEEN INITIATED! *beats Rod with a boot*

Rod: *shifts the gravity for Dawnleg so that she gets stuck to the wall*

Dawnleg: Bitch! If I can't resist it you're going hurt everyone in this house!

Mint-chip: *hits him with a boot* You have been initiated.

Crona: *slams into the wall and breaks her arm* I don't know how to deal with this! *starts crying*

Rod: *stops shifting the gravity* Sorry, natural reflex.

Dawnleg: Just try to tone it down. *starts bandaging Crona's arm*

Rod: I'm here to see Martha.

Dawnleg: Up the stairs down the hall on the left third door on the right,

Rod: *walks up the stairs*

Martha: *starts yelling at Rod*

Rod: *walks back down the stairs* She turned into a bitch.

Dawnleg: She's always been that way. *throws a boot at Martha*

Martha: OW! FUCK YOU!

Dawnleg: **:**}

Rod: *raises an eyebrow*

Dawnleg: Deal with it.

Rod: *slowly starts walking to the door*

Dawnleg: Don't get lost. *mutters to herself* Why is this place so fucking big? People get lost regularly! I suppose it's so we have enough space for everyone.

Rod: *walks out the front door*

Mint-chip: Ooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy…

-meanwhile-

Ice-sun: *knocks on the door of a mansion*

Henry: *opens the door* Ah, hello Ice, young Sir Charles will be with you in a moment. Come on in.

Ice-sun: *walks in*

Charles: HENRY! WHO IS HERE AND WHY DID YOU LET THEM IN?!

Henry: It's Ice, Young Sir.

Charles: *walks in* Oh… Ice, take a seat.

Ice-sun: *sits down on a chair*

Charles: So what do you need mister?

Ice-sun: I need a place to stay for the night.

Charles: I can gladly accommodate.

Ice-sun: Thank you sir.

Charles: Henry, show him to the guest room.

Henry: Yes sir. This way Ice. *starts walking down a hallway*


End file.
